Redemptio
by Apailana
Summary: [ViktorxLectora] El oro no era nada en comparación con esa nueva ambición estética. Al ritmo del Allegro vivace, cuarto movimiento de la Sinfonía no. 2 de Rachmaninoff, Viktor Nikiforov planeaba desgarrar el alma de las personas más puras convirtiendo su patinaje en arte. Su tema era la Redención, pero ¿qué significaba realmente y cómo una chica triste podría ayudarlo a alcanzarla?
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Personaje x Lectora

._._._._. = nombre de la lectora

* * *

 **REDEMPTIO**

 **I**

* * *

"you look at me and cry

 _everything hurts_

 **.**

i hold you and whisper

 _but everything can heal_ "

* * *

 **E** ra como si el momento de su nacimiento hubiese anunciado el modo en que cada uno se enfrentaría a la crueldad de la vida: él de la manera más luminosa y encantadora posible y ella en un modo tormentoso en medio de una oscuridad agobiante.

Viktor, quien había nacido el veinticinco de diciembre como si de un regalo para el mundo se tratase, había sido rodeado al instante por la calidez reconfortante de una familia que lo acogió enseguida como el tesoro prometido que era y el futuro héroe nacional en el que se convertiría, era el varón primogénito anhelado, ¡hermoso y fuerte! Quien desde un inicio se había robado todo de los que lo rodeaban, absorbiendo con ansias las voluntades y los anhelos de todos a su alrededor con ese llanto que sobresalía con fuerza y vitalidad por sobre el de todos los demás niños en los cuneros de la lujosa sala de maternidad. Tan simple como que en cuanto el señor Nikiforov —después de visitar a su esposa que descansaba en la cálida sala del hospital— había logrado divisar en el pequeño cunero a aquellos ojos azules y cabellos grises pudo encontrar al fin, después de tanto, todos sus orgullos y deseos de perfección realizándose espléndidamente en el pequeño niño ruso regordete.

Ella había nacido un día cualquiera en una tarde tormentosa, con el líquido amniótico y sangre que le habían dado vida nueve meses atrás escurriendo entre las pequeñas baldosas de una cocina al sur de San Petersburgo, con los relámpagos y las estruendosas goteras de la borrasca opacando su suave llanto por completo. No tenían nada, eran tan solo ellas dos: la recién nacida y su madre que se desangraba a un lado sin un marido que la acompañase. El señor Nikiforov había llegado horas después, apurado y sintiéndose disgustado al ver a la partera desesperada tratando de salvarle la vida a su mujer y olvidándose de la pequeña bebé que envuelta en una manta rosada estaba a punto de morirse de frío en una esquina de la cocina. Al cargar en sus brazos a la bebé sucia aún por el parto, con la piel de un tono azulado y enfermo a causa de la temperatura, casi sin cabello y con los ojos lánguidamente cerrados, el ruso no pudo evitar sentirse contrariado al no poder ver la fuerza de Viktor en esa recién nacida delgada y débil que apenas parecía sujetarse la vida. Después de un rato, Nikiforov la acunó en su pecho lo más fuerte que pudo para darle calor, salvándola y aferrándose a ella como si de un anhelo no realizado se tratase.

* * *

 **L** a chica bajó del tren minutos después de que éste hizo su parada, despacio y con pereza, arrastrando las botas marrones en cada paso. Después de un rato se apeó en el andén de la estación de San Petersburgo, tratando de cubrirse con su abrigo mullido y sacudiéndose la lluvia que comenzaba a pegarse a ella. Momentos después, al ver que el aguacero en realidad no iba a disminuir se cruzó el bolso de bandolera sobre sus hombros y jaló su maleta junto con ella, saliendo de la estación y encontrándose frente a frente, al fin después de tanto tiempo, con la ciudad que la había visto nacer y perecer.

Bajando la mirada, cubrió sus cabellos que comenzaban a erizársele con un gorro de lana y sintió sus ojos aguarse. Había puesto en ese viaje todos sus anhelos y esperanzas jamás realizadas, había puesto en San Petersburgo su último deseo por encontrar una vida mejor, por darse una última oportunidad de redención después de tanto sufrimiento. —Alea iacta est. — _La suerte está echada_. Se dijo a sí misma, pues cuando había decidido, a inicio de año, el volver a su ciudad natal, había decidido también que esta sería su última oportunidad para intentar salvarse a sí misma… después de todo si ni con este último intento por salir adelante nada daba resultado entonces qué más daba, qué más valía ella misma, más valía perderlo todo en esta última apuesta que tratar de seguir viviendo más años en medio de tanta miseria.

La joven cerró fuertemente los ojos por un instante para después comenzar a caminar, su cuerpo empapándose con cada paso que daba y apenas mirando hacia el suelo lo necesario para no tropezar. Con sus piernas cada vez más rápidas saltando entre los charcos sucios y comenzando a tintinear entre la inminente tormenta que se desataba sobre la ciudad, la chica corrió hacia una vieja cafetería y abriendo la puerta con sus manos pálidas y temblorosas por la temperatura —y por los nervios— se adentró buscando un puesto.

Después de dejar su abrigo y equipaje en la entrada y tratar de hacer lo mejor posible por sacudirse el agua que chorreaba por todo su cuerpo, decidió —irremediablemente— tomar un asiento y pasar ahí el tiempo de lluvia pidiendo pues algo ligero y barato para comer. Tiempo atrás había perdido el apetito, sin embargo solía consumir algunas calorías ante el miedo a sucumbir por el ayuno extremo. Sabía además que lo mejor sería comer ahora para no tener que preocuparse de eso esa noche ni al día siguiente.

El café estaba húmedo y solo, con manchas marrones que ya jamás se podrían limpiar cubriendo las paredes. La poca gente que consumía se encontraba más bien resguardándose de la lluvia, al igual que ella.

Sentada sola en esa mesa para cuatro, con el frío hiriéndola hasta los huesos y su café humeante con un regusto demasiado amargo frente a ella, ._._._._. se preguntó si en verdad había hecho lo correcto al volver a San Petersburgo, si tal vez lo mejor no hubiese sido quedarse en Ucrania con su indigencia de siempre —dura, pero ya conocida—, si tal vez no estaba apostando demasiado al pensar que la ciudad que la vio nacer podría otorgarle vida de nuevo, como si de una lejana madre se tratase, como si al volver pudiese recuperar todo lo perdido a lo largo de los años. Era absurdo, ¿no? el atreverse a creer que a su vuelta se encontraría a la misericordia esperándola en esa fría y bella ciudad.

San Petersburgo era todo lo que siempre había anhelado y todo lo que siempre le había sido negado. Se recordaba de niña, jalándose los cabellos y rogándole feroz y mezquinamente a su madre que la llevará allá, allá con ese hombre al que tanto quería y al que tanto detestaba, que la llevara allá pues sólo él, cuando iba a visitarlas a Kiev, era quien le daba un poco de felicidad curándola del desquiciante aburrimiento en el que la tenía sumida su niñez. Momentos después solía arrepentirse y enternecida abrazaba a su madre, quien temblorosa y llorosa la aferraba contra sí con una histeria igual de desesperante que la de la hija, pues al igual que ella la mujer mayor tan solo deseaba fervientemente, con una miseria y un amor que la carcomían, poder estar al lado de Nikiforov.

Ahora, al verse sola y desgraciada en la ciudad que por tantos años había anhelado con codicia, ._._._._. se preguntó si era eso lo que tanto había querido, si no era ingenua acaso al creer que ahora, con el tiempo y la soledad desgarrándola por dentro, podría aspirar a encontrar el bienestar y la paz que por tantos años asoció con deseos a esa ciudad.

Lo cierto era que ya no le quedaba nada, poco a poco lo había ido perdiendo todo y ella misma se había ido encargando de deshacerse una a una y con una lentitud agonizante de sus ilusiones, hasta quedarse totalmente vacía. ¿Qué importaba entonces, no? aferrarse tan solo una vez más a esa mentira que por tanto tiempo creyó… después de todo hasta _ella_ podía intentar sujetarse, al menos una última vez, a la única esperanza que le quedaba: aquella ciudad que en antaño representó todos sus anhelos de felicidad y que ahora se le presentaba como su última opción antes de que el juego, _su juego,_ marcase el final y la ineludible derrota para siempre.

* * *

 **V** iktor sabía que siempre por mucho que perdiese, podría ganar otro tanto más, así era la vida, ¿no? Su madre había fallecido cuando era niño, y en su adolescencia su padre la había seguido. Se había quedado solo y sin familia, pero ahora, gracias a la herencia que le había dejado su padre —misma que le había permitido seguir viviendo con la comodidad de siempre después del deceso de éste— pero también gracias a su propio talento y encantos sobrehumanos, se había podido forjar una carrera en el patinaje artístico, y no cualquier carrera, pues como en todo lo que se proponía, Viktor Nikiforov también era el mejor en su deporte. Prácticamente tenía todo lo que quería, todo lo que se había planteado, todos sus anhelos realizados y un futuro jodidamente luminoso y prometedor deseoso de que él lo alcanzase y siguiese creciendo y logrando más y más. Ambicioso, como era, sabía que siempre podría cosechar más logros que los que ya tenía y obtener todo lo que se le antojase en la vida. ¿Por qué no seguir arriesgando cada día entonces si siempre triunfaba? Porque si la vida fuese un juego él sería su mejor apostador.

Esa mañana, Viktor ató los cordones de sus patines y con toda su vitalidad y elegancia, entró a la pista para dar lo mejor de sí, siempre lo mejor de sí. Llevaba las últimas semanas comenzando a preparar sus programas para la siguiente temporada, quería hacerlo con anticipación porque su experiencia y su intuición le decían que el próximo año no la tendría tan fácil. Era como si todos los patinadores se hubiesen cabreado de tantos años con el oro siendo robado por Nikiforov y hubiesen decidido no dejarse una vez más, Viktor era su amigo, sí, pero también, y más importante, era su rival. Su principal antagonista sería, sin duda, Plisetsky eso el ruso bien lo sabía —el niño rubio presentaba un talento sobrehumano que sólo era comparable al suyo propio y estaba también dispuesto a destruirlo en la pista en su segundo año como senior—. No obstante también Jean Jacques Leroy lo había amenazado con preparar, para la próxima temporada, un programa tal que sería capaz de vencer al del propio Nikiforov; Viktor lo sabía, pues hubo algo en la mirada del canadiense que le dijo que más le valdría tomar muy enserio sus palabras.

Había elegido que su programa largo de la siguiente temporada sería con un fragmento del _Allegro vivace_ , cuarto movimiento de la Sinfonía no. 2 de Rachmaninoff. Había elegido ese movimiento por cinco razones: primera, era de un maestro ruso, posterior a Tchaikovsky, pero no tan reconocido como otros compositores, con un valor que el mundo aún no alcanzaba a valorar, así que qué mejor modo de rendirle honor a la patria de la cual era considerado un héroe nacional; la segunda razón, y quizá la más importante, era la hechizante belleza de la sinfonía, misma que se podría apreciar desde distintos ángulos e incluso sin tener una preparación musical o un oído muy sensible las personas eran capaces de analizar, cada cual según sus circunstancias, varios matices de la belleza de las notas; la tercera razón era precisamente lo mucho que le gustaba y le inspiraba el cuarto movimiento, _Allegro vivace_ , al cual consideraba el más hermoso de toda la pieza; el cuarto motivo iba directamente relacionado con el que sería el tema de su presentación, pues la melodía de Rachmaninoff representaba noblemente a la esperanza y a la redención, al ascenso de los hijos del hombre y los bendecidos artistas desde la miseria y el fracaso hasta la nobleza y el triunfo. La quinta razón era simplemente que Nikiforov estaba total e irrevocablemente convencido de que era él, y sólo él, quien podría mostrar en la pista, de la manera más artística y poética posible, todo lo que el _Allegro vivace_ representaba: toda su delicadeza, toda su fuerza y toda su divinidad; Viktor Nikiforov iba a romper, iba a desgarrar el alma de las personas más sensibles y puras únicamente con esa presentación en hielo como arma. Iba a hacer historia, iba a volverse arte en la pista, y nadie, ni nada, lo iba a impedir. El oro no era nada en comparación con esa ambición estética que le carcomía el alma por lograr interpretar una presentación perfecta de la música de Rachmaninoff.

* * *

Al bajar del taxi que la llevó a su destino, la chica ajustó su gorro de lana tratando de protegerse de la temperatura que conforme más anochecía más descendía a causa de la lluvia y la humedad. Había salido más tarde de lo esperado de la cafetería debido a la tormenta, y pese a que previamente se había encargado de buscar en google el modo exacto para utilizar el transporte público y sus rutas, y de que lo había impreso en una hoja amarillenta, al final había terminado desamparada en medio de las calles de San Petersburgo, con un papel en la mano cuya tinta cada vez se desvanecía más a causa de la lluvia y sin tener la más remota idea de dónde ni cómo pasar la noche. En un momento de desesperación, pensó incluso en alquilar una habitación por una noche en cualquier hotel de paso, todo fuese con tal de no seguir más tiempo en medio de las calles que comenzaban a oscurecerse, pero había desechado esa idea inmediatamente, consciente de que había venido a la antigua ciudad con una cosa en mente: cobrárselas caro y tomar de vuelta lo que le habían arrebatado. Fue así que, temblorosa y con los dedos tiesos a causa del frío, tomó un taxi —con el temor incipiente de que reconociesen lo perdida que estaba y se la llevasen a quién sabe dónde—, y le indicó la dirección que tenía anotada en una arrugada hoja de libreta que guardaba en los bolsillos de su cazadora.

Ahora, al fin en su destino, al fin en el lugar que tanto había anhelado, la chica se detuvo, congelada, nerviosa y asustada frente al enorme edificio que, imponiéndose frente a ella, parecía querer arrebatarle todo de sí.

La construcción lucía un poco deteriorada por el pasar de los años y ahora mismo era un lugar más bien clase mediero, pero aun así demasiado cómodo para el estándar; seguro que en su momento debió haber sido propio de la clase alta, al igual que la zona que lo rodeaba.

Suspirando con fuerza cerró fuertemente los párpados por un minuto, —como si no le importase seguirse mojando con la lluvia que caía sobre ella, sí bien ya no torrencial, aún constante—, y apretando sus puños pensó en su madre: en su madre bella y bondadosa, en su madre trastornada y deprimida; en su madre con su cuerpo lánguido y redondo, precioso y digno de adoración para cualquier hombre que la desease, en su madre y su cuerpo magullado y morado, con hematomas y golpes; en su madre y sus preciosos ojos azules, en su madre y las marcas violeta que cubrían sus ojos, impidiéndole abrirlos del todo, pero no impidiéndole mirar a su hija con furia como reclamándole desquiciadamente el que no pudiese ser igual a su padre, el que no pudiese protegerla de la forma en que él lo haría. Pensó en esa madre que tanto la amó y que tanto la detestó cuando niña, en esa madre que tanto la mimó y que tanto la hirió, pensó en aquella mujer que tanto la había lastimado y a quien extrañaba con horror, anhelando con desdicha su tacto y su protección. Y fue así, pensando en su madre y lo mucho que le arrebataron, que la chica suspiró con decisión, y frunciendo el ceño se cubrió por sobre el gorro de lana con la capucha de su cazadora y se adentró en aquel viejo edificio. Con una mano sostenía aquel papel arrancado de un cuaderno con la dirección y con la otra buscaba temblorosa entre su bolso de bandolera un llavero que tenía un colguije de media palma con una **N** de plata.

—Buenas noches. —dijo plantándose frente al portero, tratando de sonar seria y decidida, pero comenzando a sentirse arrepentida en el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios, sus piernas comenzando a temblarle— Pent-house. —dijo lo más claro que pudo mostrándole al viejo portero el llavero con la **N**.

—Su identificación, por favor —dijo con sutileza el hombre que se limitó a mirarla suspicazmente desde su sillón de cuero en la recepción, mientras buscaba entre sus cajones el libro de visitas.

—P-Pensé en llamar a alguien para que limpiase, ya que el departamento ha estado desocupado por un tiempo, pero mi viaje me demoró más de lo planeado, así que… —susurró esas palabras mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, tanteando el terreno como su madre se lo había indicado tiempo antes de su muerte, pues aunque ella le había asegurado que el departamento estaría vacío lo cierto era que la joven mujer no sabía que esperar— Aquí tiene —dijo extendiéndole su ID mientras mordía su labio inferior con más fuerza de lo normal. Si el departamento no estaba vacío entonces todo su plan se jodería y ya no tendría más que hacer en esa vieja ciudad.

El viejo miró más tiempo del necesario su identificación.

Entonces fue el turno de ._._._._. de fruncir el ceño. — _A la mierda todo_. —pensó. Su viaje a Rusia era la última carta que le quedaba y pensaba jugársela sin importar qué, aún si en el departamento estuviese la mismísima familia feliz su último deber era subir y verla por sí misma. Ya después se podría joder a sí misma más de lo que ya estaba, qué más daba, el _game over_ estaría marcado y su vida daría igual.

—Suba, por favor, señorita. —le dijo el portero quien al devolverle su ID había cambiado su actitud de desconfianza por una de familiaridad— debió llamarme, debió llamarme —le dijo quitándose la boina de la cabeza mientras la conducía a paso lento al elevador— yo mismo habría mandado limpiar todo si hubiese sabido que usted iba a venir.

La joven mujer sonrió complacida mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio y guardaba de nuevo su ID en su cartera marrón de piel. Ahí en su carnet de ciudadanía rusa estaba estampada una fotografía suya, unos años más joven, y encima de su firma con perfecta letra de molde se encontraba membretado su nombre

 _ **._._._._. Nikiforov**_ ,

con los hologramas de seguridad correspondientes y el escudo de la nación encima como si verificasen no la autenticidad de su identificación, sino la autenticidad de su linaje.

—Pase por favor, señorita Nikiforov. Siéntase en su casa.

La chica agradeció tímidamente mientras se adentraba en el elevador que la conduciría al pent-house.

* * *

Sentado sobre las gradas, Yakov miró con suspicacia a Viktor, quien se encontraba planeando sus próximas rutinas, al igual que siempre estaba realizando todos sus saltos con una técnica perfecta. Sin embargo, el viejo entrenador podía notar como el patinador estrella se encontraba totalmente molesto e inconforme con el trabajo que estaba realizando.

Después de un rato, Nikiforov salió patinando con rabia y rapidez de la pista, ignorando olímpicamente las preguntas de su entrenador y dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores. Estando ahí, se dejó caer con antipatía en una de las bancas, echándose el cabello sudado a un lado y quitándose de un jalón la camiseta de algodón, dejando descubierto su trabajado y caliente torso.

—Con una mierda. —susurró para sí mismo mientras en señal de frustración enterraba sus cabellos plateados entre sus manos, cubriendo su rostro y a sí mismo.

El tema de la rutina que estaba preparando era _la redención_.

Quería no sorprender a todos sino lograr crear arte —arte puro, doloroso y arrebatador— en la pista de hielo. Lograr un acto perfecto que marcase el alma de los seres humanos, lograr un acto perfecto que curase su propia alma.

Había perdido a su familia, pero si en la pista de patinaje podía crear algo puro y ganar así el mundo, entonces lo demás ya no importaría: su vida tendría sentido, su existencia sería plena y él mismo se haría uno solo con el cuarto movimiento y el hielo luminoso a su alrededor.

No obstante, pese a la intensidad y nobleza de sus ambiciones, llevaba días sin lograr nada. Podía crear piruetas, saltos y movimientos perfectos, con técnica impecable, y, sin embargo, no significaban nada, no eran nada… estaba vacío, jodidamente vacío.

Viktor era el mejor patinador del mundo y no lo era en vano. Él estaba por mucho por encima de los demás competidores. Nikiforov sabía que la técnica era lo de menos, ¡una técnica pulcra y excelente era algo que más bien ya debía darse por sentado! ¡una técnica increíblemente perfecta era la base del trabajo, sobre lo que se debía pulir la rutina! ¡no la meta a la que un patinador debía llegar, sino el medio con el que debía trabajar para conseguir algo más puro que sí mismo! Él lo sabía, él de hecho tenía movimientos perfectos dentro de la pista de hielo, era por eso que era el mejor, porque teniendo la técnica asegurada solamente necesitaba asegurarse de juntar cada movimiento bien aprendido en un programa que lograse transmitir belleza, sobriedad, dolor, religión, crueldad, amor… _redención_. Cualquier cosa que se propusiese, cualquier cosa que su alma anhelase.

Sentado en los vestidores, Viktor Nikiforov se preguntó ¿qué era la redención para él? ¿cuál era su redención? ¿cómo podría acaso él redimirse? _Redención._ El tema de su rutina, la actual tortura de su alma.

* * *

Se quedó en la sala de descanso después de haber pasado todo el día tratando inútilmente de conseguir darle un significado a su rutina, al final hasta Yakov terminó yéndose, lanzándole las llaves y gruñendo un par de insultos. El ruso no prestó la menor atención, estaba demasiado exhausto emocionalmente que ni siquiera miró el reloj ni pensó en alimentarse, lo único para lo que había cabida en su mente era para su rutina, la perfección, el arte y la redención.

Después de un rato, su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar con insistencia, sacándolo al fin de sus cavilaciones. Confundido y algo desorientado al ver que en realidad ya no habían rastros de sol en el exterior y el edificio estaba vacío, Viktor buscó en la pantalla el remitente, mirando con poderío e incredulidad el teléfono al darse cuenta de que se trataba del viejo casero del apartamento de soltero de su padre. Receloso, oprimió el botón verde que respondía la llamada.

—Lamento molestarlo, señor Nikiforov. Pero quería avisarle que su pariente al fin ha ocupado el apartamento.

Y este fue el turno de Viktor de sorprenderse y emitir algo parecido a un gruñido horrible en el teléfono.

—Usted me pidió que en cuanto el apartamento fuese nuevamente ocupado le llamase de inmediato, señor —respondió el casero temeroso de haber importunado inútilmente al joven ruso— esta noche la señorita ._._._._ Nikiforov llegó a ocupar el pent-house…

No pudo siquiera responder, colgó la llamada y en un arrebato arrojó el móvil con ímpetu y saña hacia una de las paredes, ocasionando que la pantalla se quebrase de inmediato.

En ese momento, una mueca de aborrecimiento y desdicha deformó los finos rasgos de su rostro y un gemido de miseria salió de sus labios a tiempo que halaba sus cabellos plateados.

Él sabía lo que esa perversa llamada significaba… lo que no sabía era qué hacer al respecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **(?)**

* * *

 **06/Enero/2017**

Sin comentarios.

He pasado el último mes triste y no me gusta sentirme así.

Esta historia me ha dado muchas vueltas en la cabeza y aunque me negué por mucho a escribirla, al final terminé haciéndolo.

Me negaba también a publicarla, porque me avergüenza mucho, demasiado. No sé si es que estoy sensible , pero lo cierto es que ante el miedo de publicar este fanfic pensé en hacerlo en una cuenta alternativa. Al final hablé con mi pareja y me armé de valor para hacerlo aquí. Porque es mi dolor, es mi historia y sería muy cruel negarlo. Tal vez sólo haciéndolo pueda entender por qué me siento así. Creo firmemente que sólo escribiendo con fuerza, uno puede llegar a borrar, o al menos suavizar, todo el dolor. Tengo confianza en que al terminar la historia pueda contarles, con sinceridad, por qué.

Me siento como una perra traidora. Mi intención no es meterme con otps ni hacer nada malo. Tan solo escribir y mostrar algo.

Gracias por leer.

 _ **Apailana***_


	2. II

**REDEMPTIO**

 **II**

* * *

"Cognac and wine, that's all for the heart."

"So what's vodka for?"

"For the soul. If it's hurting real bad"

* * *

 **L** a joven mujer empujó con más fuerza de la necesaria a la niña dentro de su habitación, un ruido sordo cuando su cuerpo pegó contra el piso y su llanto —cada vez más débil a medida que la energía se le iba agotando— fueron lo único que recibió como respuesta mientras la encerraba con llave y se dirigía, a toda prisa y completamente exaltada, a la oficina de correos para contratar a un recadero.

No le sorprendía que ._._._._., quien poseía una constitución más bien débil y enfermiza, hubiese caído enferma en cuanto las temperaturas otoñales se presentaron; lo que le sorprendía, más bien, era la actitud demente que la bebé había tomado tras su enfermedad.

Ajustando el enorme abrigo masculino sobre su bonito vestido color limón, la mujer comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido, sus tacones repiqueteando con ansiedad ante el temor de que la niña estuviese muerta a su regreso— _¡Todo menos eso!_ —pensó con furia sintiendo que la histeria comenzaba a consumir todo de sí.

Ella se consideraba una buena madre, mentira ¡se consideraba la mejor madre del mundo! (pues hasta en eso tenía que ser si quería sobresalir de entre el resto de las mujeres). Sin embargo, hasta la mejor madre habría sucumbido al tener que pasar por lo que ella pasó, ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas, los niños se enferman todo el tiempo, tal vez su hija un poco más seguido y con más fuerza de lo normal… sin embargo, no todos los niños se comportan del modo en que ._._._._. lo hizo cuando enfermó. Ella había sido atenta y discreta con su bebé y con lo que consideró un simple resfriado, sin embargo cuando los días pasaron y la menor no mejoró sus nervios así como las altas fiebres de su hijita comenzaron a aumentar. Comenzando a aterrarse no había dudado ni un segundo en llevarla al hospital, donde de inmediato fue atendida y le bajaron la fiebre para alivio de todos. Sin embargo, ni aun en sus más preciados sueños la mujer habría esperado que cuando la debilidad comenzase a ceder paso a la conciencia infantil de su hija, ésta no la buscase a ella en un llanto y amor inmediatos, sino que —por el contrario— comenzase a chillar con una locura desbordante e histérica por nada más y nada menos que el señor Nikiforov. Así, la niña débil, sudorosa y enferma había berreado día y noche hasta caer nuevamente débil por el esfuerzo, retorciéndose entre los brazos de su madre que la apretaba con fuerza sin que respondiese a su tacto, demasiado ocupada en bramar por tener el calor de aquel hombre que ni siquiera estaba en Kiev. El consuelo y el calor materno insuficientes ante aquellas ansias paternas que caían en el delirio, ¿hasta la mejor madre perdería el juicio ante esto, no?

—¡Necesito un mensajero urgente para San Petersburgo! —entró dramática en la oficina de correos gritando y dando órdenes. Tenía una expresión de orgullo puro y felicidad usurera marcada en el rostro tan solo con recordar el cómo su hija se había vuelto una fiera llamando a Nikiforov cuando cayó enferma, sin embargo, su expresión complacida comenzó a desvanecerse al recordar las palabras del médico esa mañana diciéndole que la niña al fin estaba fuera de peligro— ¡Un mensajero, un mensajero! —volvió a repetir sacando un fajo de billetes de entre su vestido— y dígale, escúcheme bien, ¡dígale que se está muriendo! ¡que la niña se está muriendo!

* * *

 **C** on el cuerpo tembloroso, la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí, recogiendo entre sus manos escuálidas las llaves con la **N** de plata con las que momentos antes había ingresado al pent-house. Y entonces, finalmente, después de tanto —como si tantos años amargos no hubiesen pasado en medio— se encontró dentro del apartamento del señor Nikiforov.

Y en ese momento, cuando sus piernas no la sostuvieron y terminó deslizándose sobre la puerta para quedar derrumbada en cuclillas en la entrada, ._._._._. sintió la angustia consumiéndola desde lo más hondo de su ser y atinó a profesar, irremediablemente, que esos sentimientos de tristeza y desesperación jamás la iban a abandonar, que su miseria y su desconsuelo nunca tendrían fin.

Estaba ahí, en ese hogar al que años atrás le había prometido llevarla. Se había encaprichado, había berreado y había exigido una y otra vez que la llevase ahí, pero él nunca había aceptado. No fue sino hasta que la vio finalmente condenada y corrompida que le juró —en un arrebato de paternidad, ternura y arrepentimiento— que se la llevaría con él, allá a Rusia, a San Petersburgo. Por supuesto que nunca cumplió su palabra.

Echada sobre el suelo, ._._._._. se abrazó a sí misma y se preguntó si quizá en realidad no había necesitado tanto de ese cariño y compañía como creyó hacerlo en su niñez, después de todo al final había llegado hasta ahí sola.

Estaba ahí, pero ¿servía acaso de algo? Porque no estuvo ahí cuando era una niña que mendigaba rastrera y con desesperación por un poco de ternura y compañía, porque tampoco estuvo ahí cuando entró al colegio de señoritas y era la única sin un papá, no estuvo ahí cuando su madre se quedó sin dinero para pagar el colegio ni tiempo después cuando tuvo aún menos y se quitó el pan de la boca para dárselo a ._._._._.

Tenía veintidós años y estaba al fin ahí, en ese apartamento vacío y frio, al que se pasó anhelando durante muchos años. Estaba ahí, pero no estuvo ahí cuando tuvo 17 años y lloró —ya no como una niña mezquina y caprichosa, sino con verdadero terror y sufrimiento— clamando por un padre que no vino a salvarla cuando más necesitó de su protección.

Porque a final de cuentas el señor Nikiforov era un experto en olvidar sus promesas, y ._._._._., como su capricho no realizado que era, tuvo que quedarse con las manos vacías.

—Mamá… —susurró con dolor sintiendo el frio del suelo filtrándose entre sus huesos.

* * *

 **E** sa noche Viktor había entrado azotando las puertas de la Mashenka, como a él le gustaba decirle a la taberna Mashenka Alfyorov, nombrada así en honor a la novela con la que años atrás había debutado Vladimir Nabokov, otro héroe nacido en San Petersburgo al igual que él mismo. Le gustaba el bar, le gustaba de hecho mucho, era totalmente a la _old school_ y no tenía muchos clientes, sólo unos cuantos, pero eso sí muy leales, que pudiesen permitírselo, en su mayoría hombres mayores y prácticamente siempre rusos, pues en la Mashenka las bebidas se servían a la vieja usanza, con grados de alcohol y tratamientos que sólo un purasangre del este de Europa podría tolerar, o al menos eso le gustaba decir al cantinero. Su padre había ido a lo largo de su vida a esa taberna y tras la muerte de aquél, él había asistido más ocasionalmente. Podría decirse que después de una crisis amorosa intensa de Georgi se había vuelto también uno de los lugares preferidos para pláticas serias, depresiones duras y conflictos existenciales de sus amigos, siempre que él pudiese acompañarlos, claro está para que al menos un par de botellas —o de preferencia toda la cuenta— fuesen cargadas a su tarjeta.

Había salido de la pista ya muy tarde, encontrándose de lleno con el ambiente húmedo y frío de su ciudad natal. Parado ahí, en medio de la calle, el bar fue el único lugar al que se le ocurrió ir, Viktor no habría concebido la idea de llegar a su apartamento en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Desde joven había relacionado a la Mashenka con la novela que le dio nombre, pues consideraba al bar como su lugar de confort para ir, sentarse a tomar una copa de un buen vodka ruso, y resucitar con ello un mundo de memorias desde el pasado: felices, dolorosas y peligrosas, pero memorias, a fin de cuentas, suaves espectros que se volvían distantes difuminándose entre los recuerdos amargos de su adolescencia. Recuerdos que evidentemente no existían, no podían existir, y no tenían _in facto_ el derecho a existir. Y, sin embargo, por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió traicionado por la Mashenka, porque sus fantasmas ya no eran intangibles y lejanos sino que al fin, después de tantos años, se habían presentado en San Petersburgo, condenándolo a él a vivir la pesadilla que por años su madre evadió, dejándolo ahí en el bar que ya no podía ofrecerle protección.

Cuando salió de la pista había estado furioso y trastornado. Ahora, sentado en la barra con una botella de _Tovaritch_ frente a él, estaba simplemente decaído, con la rabia guardada nuevamente dentro de sí y el agotamiento emocional absorbiendo todo su cuerpo. Había necesitado de la caminata hasta la Mashenka y de tres vasos bien fríos de vodka sin añadidos para calmar sus instintos más bajos.

Acariciando su flequillo plateado que inmediatamente le volvió a caer sobre la frente, Viktor miró el líquido transparente en su vaso. _Tovaritch_ , al igual que él y que Nabokov, era el otro gran orgullo de su país, era el mejor vodka premium ruso considerado también por muchos el mejor en el mundo, destilado cinco veces y filtrado otras veinte, respetando el tradicional porcentaje de 40% de alcohol, sin ningún sabor añadido, totalmente puro, totalmente perfecto. _Tovaritch_ en ruso significaba amigo, compañero o colega, y lo cierto era que en los momentos difíciles de su vida esa botella vintage se había vuelto también su mejor amiga.

—¿Mal de amores, eh? —interrumpió el cantinero después de un rato y con cierto tono de complicidad mientras miraba a Viktor sentado en la barra. El ruso lo miró con cara de "no me jodas en este momento" e ignorándolo le dio otro trago a su bebida.

Aleksánder era el cantinero favorito de Viktor. Años atrás su padre había servido la bebida y alivianado las penas del Sr. Nikiforov y ahora Aleksánder —ocupando el puesto de su padre en la Mashenka— se encargaba de servirle los mejores tragos a Viktor así como de soportar sus quejas y ocasionales delirios de grandeza. Por supuesto que cuando Viktor llegaba acompañado de Popovich y su banda de patinadores, Aleks huía, pues lo suyo no era ser un _drama queen_ , sino más bien un _best buddy_.

Él conocía a Viktor desde siempre, él había jugado con él de pequeño en la parte trasera de la Mashenka y ahora, a sus treinta años seguía siendo uno de los que le aguantaba sus noches de juerga.

Fue precisamente por ese conocimiento y por esa estima y amistad sincera que tenía por el ruso que Aleks supo de inmediato, cuando lo vio esa noche entrando al bar, que lo suyo no iba a ser una borrachera normal, sino una de aquellas que en verdad te muelen el alma. Fue también por eso que en cuanto entró decidió no hablarle y limitarse a servirle tragos hasta que estuviese un poco más calmado. Pues lo cierto era que como el cantinero y como el amigo de Viktor, él más que nadie sabía que, por algo o por alguien, esa era una de las noches que marcaría para siempre el alma —y el hígado— de su viejo amigo.

Aleksánder podría jurar, de hecho, que la intensidad de emociones con las que Viktor estaba lidiando esa noche en la Mashenka se comparaban únicamente a las que tuvo cuando tiempo atrás entró a ese mismo bar tras la muerte de su madre. Sin embargo, Aleks sabía también que el dolor y la agonía de aquella ocasión no se comparaban ni eran de la misma calidad humana que el odio y el desprecio que esa noche carcomían el alma de Viktor.

—¿Qué está mal, Vitya? —le dijo con suavidad mientras rellenaba su vaso con _Tovaritch._ Como respuesta, el otro ruso se limitó a mirarlo y Aleksánder pudo ver la necesidad de consuelo mezclada con odio condensándose en sus bonitos ojos azules—. ¿Es por un chico? —preguntó el barista tratando de indagar más—. ¿Es por una chica?

Viktor le dio una mirada amarga al hombre que conocía desde niño y después de un rato se dignó a responder, la lengua aflojada con los tragos— Quisiera decir que no, pero lo cierto es que sí. ¡Aunque no es lo que parece!

Aleks le devolvió una mirada entre confundida e irónica.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… no se trata de un "mal de amores" —respondió el ruso con frustración— se trata sí de una mujer, pero de una que está jodiéndome y muy duro.

El barista sintió escalofríos ante el tono mordaz y amargo con el que Viktor se refirió a aquella mujer. No pudo evitar mirarlo con suspicacia. Y él, quien desde niño había sido testigo del carácter implacable de su amigo, pero también de su bondad interna, supo sin duda que quien quiera que fuese esa mujer en verdad se estaba metiendo con algo muy preciado de Nikiforov. Su amigo, definitivamente, debía de estar pasando por algo muy, muy fuerte.

—¿Y... qué piensas hacer? —le dijo después de un rato, no queriendo preguntar más de lo que el otro estaba dispuesto a responder, pero dándole a entender que su hombro y su Makárov búlgara* estarían ahí para él siempre que los necesitase (¡pero sólo cuando en verdad fuese muy necesario, claro está!).

Viktor hizo un mohín mientras bebía otro trago de su vodka. Desde tiempo atrás había pensado en qué es lo que haría cuando ese día al fin ocurriese, y lo cierto es que sus planes eran todo menos propios de un caballero—. No lo sé —respondió con simpleza— en verdad no lo sé.

—Lo sabes, —le dijo el otro rodando los ojos— tienes que ser un hombre y enfrentar cualquier cosa que te esté haciendo daño.

—Lo sé —gruñó Viktor. Pero maldita sea, no era tan fácil.

Ambos hombres se dieron una fugaz mirada.

—No es que quiera ser un cabrón de mierda —le dijo el patinador con un tono amargo y agrietado— pero, maldita sea, tengo que serlo.

—Ah, sí… y ¿por qué?

—Por mi madre. —Respondió Viktor después de un rato, dejando su vaso en la mesa con un fuerte golpe que resonó en el bar—. Porque se lo debo.

Y ante eso Aleksánder no puso sino quedarse callado, porque una madre siempre es una madre, y eso cualquier hombre lo sabe.

—Voy a tener que enfrentar a esa perra. —susurró Viktor, dejando unos billetes sobre la barra y saliendo de la Mashenka sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Sin ganas de nada, ._._._._. se había levantado del suelo y había penetrado en el pent-house. Con pasos lentos había husmeado el lugar, abriendo las puertas de las habitaciones había asomando su cabeza por algunas de ellas y había entrado hasta el fondo de otras que habían llamado su atención. Posteriormente, se había limitado a levantar algunas de las sábanas que cubrían los muebles para ver su estado; y finalmente, había sacudido el polvo necesario para poder ocupar el dormitorio principal y colocar ahí su precario equipaje.

Al asumir acertadamente que esa habitación había pertenecido al señor Nikiforov, ._._._._. no había dudado ni por un segundo el instalarse en ella. Ya desde su primer recorrido había sido, indudablemente, llamada por ésta. Estando ahí no pudo evitar el quedarse mirando un rato la bonita ropa de cama de seda, color azul zafiro con algunos detalles en plata; para después cumplir su deseo y echarse unos instantes sobre ésta. Acurrucándose entre la tela la joven se sintió anhelada por la suave caricia de la seda sobre su piel y no pudo evitar ronronear con una leve satisfacción. Algo en su interior se estremecía tan solo con estar al fin en la habitación paterna. Echando su cabeza entre los cojines dio un fugaz vistazo por la puerta abierta hacia el exterior de la recámara y no pudo evitar el seguirse sintiendo extraña por estar ahí.

Su inspección había sido rápida, pero había comprobado que el apartamento constaba de la sala de estar, un salón de estudio, dos habitaciones además de la principal cada una con baño, una cocina, un cuarto para lavado y un baño de visitas. Era en verdad grande y los muebles eran muy pulcros, podía ver que en su época fueron muy costosos, y aun ahora estaban en buenas condiciones, tan solo un poco polveados. En cierto modo le recordaban a los muebles que la rodearon en su lejana infancia en Kiev, claro que éstos no habían terminado ni vendidos ni completamente desgastados. Dejando de lado los malos recuerdos y las malas vibras, el apartamento le parecía un buen lugar, gracias al manejo de los condominios contaba —afortunadamente— con toma de electricidad y agua corriente, solo había unos cuantos inconvenientes por el desuso: como que al principio el agua del grifo salió un poco turbia y no había filtro —por lo que una vez que el chorro se aclaró tuvo que beber de la llave únicamente con su buena disposición de no pillar ninguna enfermedad estomacal—; o la vejez natural de la instalación eléctrica y el desuso de la mayoría de los aparatos, haciendo a muchos inservibles. Por supuesto que el lugar tampoco tenía línea telefónica ni servicio de internet, pero en sí estaba bien, y en definitiva mucho mejor que la buhardilla de cuatro paredes que había alquilado en sus últimos días en Kiev.

Tenía que haber algo de gracioso en su situación, ¿no? pues tras la muerte de su madre ya ni el apellido paterno le sirvió para que le fiasen medicina ni comida, al punto de que al final tuvo incluso que dejar de mencionar a Nikiforov y a la relación que los unía: el amor arrebatado e incondicional que tuvo hacía aquel hombre siendo reducido en sus últimos días a un deterioro y vergüenza constante hacía sí misma.

Con un suspiro, ._._._._. apoyó su espalda sobre la bonita cabecera de mármol que cubría la cama, sintiendo un gusto amargo por todos, especialmente por sí misma. Al fin estaba en San Petersburgo, se había gastado los pocos centavos y dignidad que le quedaban y había profanado el hogar masculino… y ¿qué tenía a cambio? maldita sea, se suponía que se debería estar sintiendo jodidamente bien en estos momentos y sin embargo parecía como si siguiese sin tener nada, _oh_ , era porque en efecto no tenía nada.

Miró el tiempo correr en su reloj de pulsera con correas marrones de piel, caratula blanca y un recubrimiento de oro, era de las pocas cosas bonitas que le quedaban y tenía su nombre grabado en la parte trasera, no había tenido corazón para venderlo ni siquiera cuando tuvo más hambre: había sido un obsequio de su padre. Conforme la noche pasaba ella no se sintió cansada, sino que por el contrario comenzó a sentir la opresión y el desgaste invadiendo su pecho, al igual que siempre, al igual que antes. ¿En verdad las cosas le iban a salir bien sólo por estar en San Petersburgo? ¿podría tener algún día la certeza de que todo estaría bien? sólo así se molestaría en continuar. Pero, maldita sea, se sentía jodidamente igual a cuando estaba en Kiev. Era como una puta broma de mal gusto.

Revolviendo sus cabellos y atándoselos en un moño rebuscó entre su bolso de bandolera que descansaba en la mesita de noche e inmediatamente jaló de su interior una vieja manta color menta doblada en cuatro, extendiéndola y echándosela a los hombros mientras que tallaba sus ojos hinchados. Tosió levemente al tiempo que se arropaba y abría frente a sí su vieja portátil, el brillo de ésta alumbrando sus facciones demacradas en la noche.

Tan sólo quería dejar de sentirse así de agobiada, tan sólo quería dejar atrás esa constante desolación… fue lo que pensó mientras en un intento por apagar la constante angustia de su pecho se colocaba los auriculares y comenzaba a husmear en los videos que había descargado con anterioridad.

Estaba jodida, completamente jodida, pero incluso las personas más miserables merecían tener un poco de esperanza para poder seguir viviendo. Le dio _play_ al video.

No pudo evitar sentir una hermosa y noble melancolía cuando poco a poco las amables notas comenzaron a deslizarse entre sus oídos y el chico del video comenzó a deslizar sus patines sobre el hielo. Al igual que cada noche no supo en realidad cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando, una y otra vez, la lista de reproducción que había armado en YouTube y posteriormente descargado, tan solo supo —y de eso sí que estuvo muy segura— que no importaba si estaba en Kiev o en San Petersburgo, no importaba si tenía todo o no tenía nada: ese chico, ese patinador, y ese sentimiento que albergaba hacia él eran de las pocas cosas puras y nobles que le quedaban en la vida. Porque tal vez estaba destrozada y había perdido todo lo bueno que había en ella, pero bastaba con llenarse de esa tibieza reconfortante al ver patinar a ese hombre para saber que, en realidad, no todo estaba mal.

Poco antes de que el sol saliese, sintiendo el frío de la madrugada colándose con fuerza en el aire que respiraba y aglomerándose en su pecho, ._._._._. se metió a la cama, acunándose con fuerza y sintiéndose más arropada de lo que había estado en muchos años.

Poco antes de dormirse pensó en el patinador y se deslizó —caliente y ansiosa— entre el edredón de seda, añorando un sinfín de cosas. No obstante, en un contraste horrible, la joven mujer terminó sintiéndose nauseabunda al caer en cuenta de que por un momento e inconscientemente había confundido las sensaciones y los estímulos y había tratado de buscar entre las sábanas que tiempo atrás le pertenecieron el aroma a tabaco y Aramis del señor Nikiforov.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Pistola de los 50s con gran producción en la Guerra Fría. _In fact_ , Aleks sólo está bromeando para sí mismo.

* * *

 **20/Enero/2017**

La actualización no iba a tardar tanto, pero salí de la ciudad una semana y se tuvo que demorar. Viendo mi tristeza y pena por el fic mi novio ha aceptado ser mi beta reader, jo, así que si muevo algún detalle importante les avisaré, está el tema de los nombres en ruso, no había considerado el detalle y me duele la cabeza de sólo pensarlo.

Gracias de todo corazón a **PaddyAndProngs, Juria chan** y **Cookie123** por leer y comentar el primer capítulo, son unos soles. Me alegra que les haya gustado, esto va para ustedes.

Ya que estoy en casa las próximas actualizaciones no tardaran tanto, mi propósito de este año es escribir más y no dejar tantos fics pendientes.

Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad al fic.

[Y para finalizar les voy a dar un spoiler del fic sólo porque me parece lo adeuado, pero aún pueden cerrar sus ojitos: El patinador al que está viendo y por el que se está derritiendo la protagonista **no ** es Viktor, vale? vale. Y sólo lo digo porque no es la fangirl que terminará con su ídolo, esas somos nosotras, para eso les hago un escenario en tumblr, plz xD]

 _ **Apailana***_


	3. III

**REDEMPTIO**

 **III**

* * *

" _Señora benedicta entre todas mugieres,_

 _bien lo querrá tu Fijo lo que Tú bien quisieres;_

 _todo te lo dará lo que Tú bien pidieres,_

 _a mi verná la carta si Tú savor ovieres…"_

* * *

Silencio, murmuros, las hojas cayendo despacio, suaves y silenciosas, acariciando la tierra con sus contrastes dorados y cobrizos, dejando a San Petersburgo huérfano, con el rumor de un aire helado arremolinándose una y otra vez entre los árboles desnudos. Y aquel octubre: silencioso. Marcando el inicio de un otoño angustioso que presagiaría ya los crudos inviernos a los que —en más de un sentido— habrían de enfrentarse en los meses y años venideros.

La luz del exterior era tenue y fría, casi insuficiente, entrando y reflejándose entre los vitrales españoles para crear un efecto colorido y arremolinado sobre su piel blanca y sus largos cabellos de plata; el efecto duró tan solo unos momentos, al darse la vuelta y jalar el cordón que hizo caer el grueso cortinal granate sobre el ventanal terminó con el juego cromático —sacrificando así el espectro multicolor a cambio de la oscuridad del interior— y, no obstante, era como si hubiese mantenido un pedacito de este en el brillo impresionantemente azul de sus ojos en la oscuridad. Con paciencia, Viktor indagó en el baúl del pasillo, sus manos largas moviéndose ansiosamente hasta dar con lo que buscaba: una gruesa cobija púrpura tejida por ambos lado en lana. La miró por un momento, y sintiendo la textura dócil y el bordado elegante se la echó al hombro caminando con ésta por los largos y estrechos corredores de la casona en la que vivía con sus padres en las afueras de San Petersburgo.

Su semblante lucía serio y preocupado, las temperaturas habían descendido en gran parte del continente y San Petersburgo no era la excepción, la semana pasada su madre había adquirido un resfriado y el médico les había indicado que debido al estado de salud de la Sra. Nikiforov, exponerse a cambios bruscos de temperatura podría tornarse en una situación muy riesgosa.

En aquel momento, Viktor le dijo a su madre que él y su padre la cuidarían, él mismo señor Nikiforov había comentado que si su estado no mejoraba se irían los tres a la villa en Italia para pasar allá el invierno, no habría de qué preocuparse. La mujer había asentido con una sonrisa amable que fue correspondida en seguida por una encantadora de su único hijo varón, quien con una madurez superior a la de su joven edad le daba ánimos con ese semblante tranquilo que mantenía para ella. Sin embargo, cuando el muchacho se alejó unos momentos de su madre, con pretexto de ir a surtir la receta médica, pudo al fin dejar de aparentar y mostrar su semblante abatido, cuestionándose si en verdad unos días en tierras más cálidas podrían ayudar a la salud de su madre.

Ahora, tras el fin del otoño y con un descenso prematuro del clima en Rusia, Viktor comenzaba a considerar que lo mejor sería adelantar su viaje a Italia —programado hasta los primeros días de noviembre— y partir mejor lo más pronto posible, esa misma semana de ser necesario; por la noche lo consultaría con su padre, indudablemente.

Anduvo despacio por la casa buscando a su madre, encontrándola después de un rato: sola y serena en la habitación matrimonial, sentada agraciadamente en una silla de estilo rococó —que hacía juego con el resto de los muebles de su recamara francesa— la señora Nikiforov, incapaz de salir de casa, miraba su precioso jardín por la ventana.

Con la puesta de sol reflejándose de frente en sus largos cabellos rubios, su piel blanca y sus preciosos ojos ámbar que lucían como dos monedas de oro, Viktor no pudo evitar encontrarla más hermosa que nunca. Abatido por su belleza de virgen renacentista se acercó a ella, y tras cubrir su delgado cuerpo con la manta púrpura le acarició los hombros y la llenó de besos y cariños. Únicamente para ella estaba reservado su lado más mimoso y amoroso, para ella era exclusivamente lo mejor de sí mismo, porque sí se trataba de ella Viktor podría ser todo, podría ser el mejor ser humano, o también el peor, dependiendo de que las necesidades maternas. Con el adolescente acurrucado en el regazo femenino, ambos permanecieron juntos observando el crepúsculo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y aunque su padre había accedido sorpresivamente a sus planes de apresurar el viaje a Italia, al final terminaría defraudándolo, pues un sorpresivo telegrama sobre problemas con sus negocios en Moscú lo llevaría lejos de casa.

Días después, el adolescente descubriría que la partida de su padre, misma que había dejado a su madre llorando hasta altas horas de la noche, no había sido provocada por problemas de negocios en Moscú, sino por un telegrama llegado desde Kiev.

Y no soportando que nadie dañase a la más pura y preciosa de las mujeres, decidió a sus trece años que sería él quien llevaría a la mujer a Italia. Y en ese momento, los rasgos de su bello rostro no fueron ya nunca más infantiles, la juventud lo había probado a temprana edad debido a la ansiedad causada por proteger a su madre.

* * *

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana eran débiles, sin embargo, fueron suficientes para entreabrirse paso entre sus párpados y despertarla lenta y suavemente, como si de una caricia se tratasen. Poco a poco, fue reaccionando con nerviosismo y ni siquiera el cansancio acumulado en semanas fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a la sensación agónica y desesperante que desde meses atrás venía privándola del sueño. Sentándose de golpe sobre la cabecera de mármol, la joven mujer colocó ambas manos sobre sus suaves pechos, sintiendo su corazón y su respirar acelerados y, despacio, miró a su alrededor, su desorientación inicial pronto se tornó en molestia, preguntándose inútilmente por qué pese a al fin estar en el lugar en donde debía de estar la sensación agobiante de vacío no dejaba de atormentarla.

Con antipatía, miró su reloj de pulsera para comprobar que había dormido casi cuatro horas, un nuevo récord considerando su falta de sueño nocturno, inmediatamente lo colocó nuevamente sobre la mesita de noche. Sabiendo de antemano que le sería imposible volver a conciliar el sueño se talló los ojos cansados y se desenredó de su vieja manta infantil y del edredón de seda zafiro para proceder a dar una pequeña vuelta mañanera sobre el apartamento y admirar mejor algunos detalles que la oscuridad del día anterior no le había permitido apreciar.

Sin ninguna prisa, recorrió descalza la sala de estar, la cocina —desprovista de cualquier insumo necesario para la vida humana— y, finalmente, el viejo estudio del señor Nikiforov, deteniéndose un momento para pasar su mano por los lomos de los libros viejos y apolillados y clavar su vista en el elegante escritorio de manera fina con un asiento ejecutivo grande recubierto en cuero. Mirando a los dedos de sus pies afianzándose sobre la vieja alfombra color granate, la chica sintió su garganta cerrarse y sus ojos aguarse: porque para bien o para mal él había sido su padre —y su mundo entero— y eso era algo que no podría ser borrado de su alma jamás. Era su realidad, y nadie podría cambiarlo.

Apartándose con una mano el cabello enmarañado del rostro salió con paso rápido del estudio, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, porque sabía —a fin de cuentas— que si se derrumbaba ahí entonces se derrumbaría para siempre, y que si se permitía extrañarlo entonces lo extrañaría para siempre, haciendo que todo fuese en vano. Apretó su garganta, tragando con fuerza, podría hacerlo, claro que podría, qué más daba ahogar un poco más de llanto dentro de la tristeza que llevaba una vida consumiéndola.

Temblorosa, queriendo evadir todo, pero principalmente queriendo evadirse a sí misma, se acercó al baño contiguo a la habitación principal y asomándose a la ducha comenzó a quitarse la ropa del día anterior y se detuvo un momento frente al espejo de cuerpo completo con marco de plata, mirándose por unos instantes: su cuerpo desnudo, pálido, seco y flaco mostraba la falta de sol, de cuidado y de alimentación y hacía un contraste para nada agradable con su cabello corto, desordenado y sucio; despacio miró lo desgastado de su aspecto, y colocó una mano sobre su muslo izquierdo, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la vieja cicatriz que sobre el mismo reposaba, gimiendo bajito ante el contacto y poniendo una mueca poco agradable para después rodar los ojos con resignación y dirigirse a la ducha.

El baño, amplio y blanquecino, era casi en su totalidad de mármol, y lo que algún día fue de muy buen gusto ahora estaba recubierto por sarro y algunas capas de moho que se escondían en las esquinas donde, seguramente, el cuidador no había alcanzado a limpiar bien. Sin muchas esperanzas, ._._._._. abrió la llave del agua y durante unos momentos lo único que escuchó fue un ruido latoso de aire corriendo por la tubería, poco a poco un chorro amarillento y cargado de tierra comenzó a caer por la regadera y, resignada, espero un rato con la espera de que lo turbio se fuese disipando. Cuando estuvo medianamente decente, se metió, sintiendo el agua helada tensándola y deslizándose por su piel. Sin ninguna prisa se untó una barra de jabón seca que trajo consigo y se quedó ahí bajo la regadera, quieta y mojada, con una expresión ajena a sí misma, observando sin interés como lentamente su piel se tornaba azulada.

Salió de la ducha poco antes de que sus articulaciones se quedasen descompuestas y, aún desnuda, se quedó un rato con el rostro asomado por la ventana de la habitación principal, con la garganta dolorosa, con el cuerpo tembloroso y con la mirada tan perdida como ella misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y casi sin quererlo, había mirado su reloj de pulsera, colocándoselo sobre su muñeca para verificar, como seguido lo hacía, que el tiempo pasaba, lento y tortuoso, pero lo hacía. Poniéndose encima un viejo vestido amarillo pardo de estar en casa —que había pertenecido a su madre, pero que a ella no le quedaba ni la mitad de bien— y un abrigo blanco de lana abrió la ventana y enfocando esta vez su mirada comprobó que la vista desde el pent-house le permitía admirar diversos puntos de la ciudad que la había visto nacer; después de un rato el viento helado del este de Europa le provocó un entumecimiento de garganta y una tos incómoda, resignada la cerró, pero mantuvo la cortina a un lado para permitirse un poco de luz. Con una mueca fea se talló la nariz y los párpados y se limpió con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolso.

—Joder… —susurró con su voz bajita y algo rasposa mientras encendía su ordenador portátil, y comprobando la batería, se recostaba sobre la cama sin tender, recargándose apenas sobre la cabecera y enroscándose nuevamente entre su vieja manta de lana y el edredón de seda. La interfaz vieja y la corta memoria RAM alargaron un poco el proceso de arranque, mientras que, ansiosa, ._._._._. daba algunos golpecitos a la misma con las yemas de sus dedos, como sabiendo que ahí encontraría un poco de paz. Una vez que encendió no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente abrió el procesador de textos:

 _ **Querido…**_

Y escribió, narrando detalladamente su llegada a San Petersburgo. Llevaba ya varios años escribiéndole cartas, y cada que iniciaba una nueva temía que fuese la última, que las cosas resultasen al fin lo suficientemente malas como para no tener siquiera la fuerza para escribir una más de despedida.

Y tal vez era porque estaba demasiado sola, o porque necesitaba urgentemente encontrar el consuelo, pero al escribirle sintió cierta paz como si en verdad fuese su amigo, como si en verdad pudiese robarle —al menos por un momento— algo de su pureza y calidez.

Para cuando hubo terminado la carta, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras su ventana.

* * *

Con una botella de Tovaritch encima, Viktor caminó sin rumbo por las calles de San Petersburgo, habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente, y aunque él bien sabía que debía de hacerse cargo de la situación lo cierto era que había estado posponiéndolo, evitando justo los dos lugares a los que debía de ir.

Sintiendo el frío aire ruso sobre su piel suspiró con fuerza, sabiendo con total sinceridad que si por él fuese, probablemente o se haría a un lado de todo el asunto o acabaría con ello con una inmediatez cruel, pero efectiva… y, sin embargo, eso ya no podría ser… no mientras en su mente permaneciesen los recuerdos de su amada madre y su bello rostro de Virgen inmaculada: su amada madre amándolo incondicionalmente; su amada madre defendiéndolo con pasión; su amada madre enferma; su amada madre sufriendo, día tras día, en una agonía monstruosa a causa de su padre, su puta y sus malas decisiones. Y Viktor lo supo, no tenía otra opción: era por amor a ella, era por respeto a su dolor y era por consideración a todo lo que significó en su vida que él no podría hacerse simplemente a un lado, al menos no por esta vez, no si se trataba de ella, no si se trataba de su madre.

Con esto en mente se dirigió hacia el que fuese el deplorable apartamento de soltero de su padre.

* * *

._._._._. se mordió el labio levemente mientras críticamente examinaba a su alrededor, recién había salido de la ducha —su cuerpo rodeado por una toalla y sus cabellos cortos escurriéndole sobre los hombros—, había pasado los últimos días tratando de ponerle un poco de orden al apartamento, sacando el polvo, buscándole reparo a lo viejo y tirando lo que ya no tenía remedio. Sintiéndose un poco despejada después de quitarse la mugre y el sudor del cuerpo decidió dar una última inspección: —¡Al fin! —susurró con un suspiro al comprobar que el lugar lucía habitable.

Pensó que quizá un último buen toque sería mover el sofá de cuero de la sala de estar a la habitación principal y ponerlo junto a la ventana; el mueble lucía cómodo —la verdad— y tenerlo ahí le permitiría un lugar para mirar por la ventana y estar en el ordenador portátil.

Con un bufido de resignación se dirigió a la sala y —afianzándose la toalla al cuerpo con un nudo sobre sus pechos— comenzó a empujar el pesado sofá hacia a la habitación. No obstante, a medio camino la chica emitió un gemido impregnado de dolor, soltando el mueble de inmediato y llevándose ambas manos a su pierna izquierda, ahí donde tenía aquella vieja cicatriz, despacio comenzó a sobarse tratando de aliviarse un poco, y con una mueca de malestar terminó optando por tumbarse sobre el mismo sofá, sabiendo que el esfuerzo le había resultado excesivo.

Y como desde hace años le ocurría, se quedó ahí un rato, sola y dolorida, pensando en lo inútil de todo, en lo inútil de sí misma. Poco a poco el dolor fue bajando, aunque sintió su muslo un poco hinchado, sin embargo, ya no le quedaba ningún ánimo para terminar de mover el sofá. Se quedó ahí, con la piel ya seca naturalmente y el cabello levemente humedecido; y tal vez se hubiese quedado dormida ahí mismo, de no ser porque en ese momento el timbre comenzó a sonar con cierta insistencia.

._._._._. dio un respingo y confusa miró hacia la puerta del apartamento, considerando seriamente hacerse la muerta y no abrirle a nadie, pero espabilando después de un rato ante la insistencia con la que tocaban.

—Ya voy… ya voy… —sin molestarse si quiera por hablar lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada del otro lado se dio una rápida mirada y soltando una maldición por su aspecto se dirigió corriendo —arrepintiéndose al instante por la punzada volviendo a su muslo— hacia su habitación, quitándose la toalla y echándose encima un viejo vestido —cuyas mangas largas le parecieron suficiente abrigo— para cubrir su desnudez y calzándose con unos tenis blancos de estar por casa.

—Ya voy, ya voy… —volvió a susurrar cojeando despacio hacia la puerta, algo contrariada por la impaciencia del timbre.

Sin embargo… no pudo llegar a su destino, pues justo cuando se acercaba lo suficiente para estirar la mano y jalar la perilla, el ruido de unas llaves entrando desde el otro lado de la puerta la hizo congelarse en su sitio. Y retrocediendo unos pasos y ahogando un grito intentó huir y esconderse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tiempo después, al pensar en ello, se le ocurriría que quizá lo mejor habría sido no retroceder sino empujar su cuerpo contra la puerta y colocar de inmediato los cerrojos extras… y, sin embargo, sabía que ese proceder también habría sido inútil, pues su fuerza y su pequeñez eran poca cosa comparadas con aquel imponente hombre.

Afuera del apartamento, en San Petersburgo, las primeras hojas del otoño prematuro comenzaban a caer sobre las calles de la ciudad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **10/Abril/2017**

¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? Lamento muchísimo la tardanza con este capítulo, no tengo excusas, únicamente la universidad y el servicio social me han tenido algo atareada, pero aquí estoy, y trataré de organizarme para no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo.

Quiero agradecerles de corazón a quienes se han tomado la molestia de comentar y leer el fic, no tienen idea de cuánto aprecio su apoyo y de todo el bien que me hacen, ¡gracias, gracias! Con esto en mente, paso a responderles personalmente los comentarios que me dejaron en los dos capítulos anteriores:

* * *

 **PaddyAndKyuubi** : Gracias por leer y animarte a comentar el primer capítulo, espero sigas por aquí y pueda cumplir con tus expectativas. Como puedes ver conforme avancen los capítulos se irán develando todos los misterios del fic y se irán respondiendo tus dudas *o* haha así que espero estés al pendiente. Lilith es un nombre bellísimo, me ha gustado demasiado. Gracias por todas tus buenas palabras y tu apoyo. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Cookie123** : Cookie linda, gracias por leer y por tu apoyo, que bueno que te haya gustado, tardé un poquito, pero aquí estoy. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Juria chan** : Juri, gracias por todo tu apoyo, por toda tu comprensión y por seguir el fic, me alegra que te haya gustado y en verdad lamento haber tardado tanto. Pero aquí estoy, espero te agrade este capítulo y sigas aquí. Espero te encuentres de maravilla, ¡un abrazo gigante, nos leemos! ¡Saludos! :D

 **Guest** de mi corazón: Gracias por estar aquí y por animarte a leer la historia pese a ser de personaje x lectora xD sé que no es fácil y hay muchos prejuicios, por eso aprecio muchísimo tu apoyo. ¿Fue bueno el spoiler, verdad? xD Saludos. ¡Un abrazo, nos leemos!

 **Melina659** : ¡Okay, no sé ni por dónde empezar! Primero que nada gracias, muchas gracias por animarte a leer el fic, por crear la cuenta aquí y por comentar, es algo que aprecio muchísimo. Segundo: ¡Wow! ¿cuéntame más? jaja me sorprendió un poco que comentases que habías llegado al fic sin haber visto en su totalidad YOI, ¿cómo pasó eso? xD pues no sé cómo, pero que afortunada soy por ello. Uff, entiendo que te sientas identificada con el fic, la vida suele ser jodidamente dolorosa y complicada la mayoría del tiempo, y cuando uno es sensible no nos queda sino aguantar :( por cierto, la canción "Forest Fire" es PRECIOSA, la he escuchado ya varias veces y va perfecta como tema del fic, gracias por compartirla, linda, me ha gustado mucho, y conforme avance la trama pegará aun más con la historia *o* Que bueno que te haya gustado el spoiler, y lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero aquí estoy y espero puedas seguir tú también conmigo, prometo no tardar tanto para la próxima. Te mando un abrazo enorme, ¡nos leemos!

* * *

Como he comentado, mi relación con esta historia es complicada, por lo que ni siquiera sé qué comentar al respecto. Sólo agradecer a quienes le han dado una pequeñita oportunidad.

Este capítulo va para **Melina** y para **Juria** , por su apoyo y por haberlas hecho esperar.

Saludos a todos.

¡Nos leemos!

 _ **Apailana***_


	4. IV

**REDEMPTIO**

 **IV**

* * *

every time you

tell your daughter

you yell at her

out of love

you teach her to confuse

anger with kindness

which seems like a good idea

till she grows up to

trust men who hurt her

cause they look so much

like you

- _to fathers with daughters_

* * *

Querido X…, lamento no haber podido escribirte antes, lo cierto es que casi no he tenido tiempo para mí misma en los últimos meses, te ofrezco una disculpa sincera por ello. Las cosas en casa no son tan buenas como me gustaría y eso me ha causado muchos conflictos. Mamá a veces cree que puede volver estar embarazada, y aunque me asusta y no sé qué comentar al respecto, suelo guardar silencio, no queriendo disgustarla ni provocarle más molestias. Extraño a mi papá muchísimo, llevo meses sin verlo y sin poder hablar con él, a veces siento que no puedo seguir adelante sin él, que no tengo la fuerza necesaria para soportar todo esto, sin embargo, por alguna razón aquí sigo. Las cosas en el instituto van bien, probablemente el próximo año me gradúe, aunque no con buenas notas como escuché que tú lo hiciste. ¿Sabes? el colegio público no es malo como mamá me decía y como yo esperaba. Creo que he sido muy egoísta con mis padres los últimos años, quisiera poder aprender de ti, de tu generosidad y de tu humildad (aunque a veces quieres aparentar ser lo contrario). Gracias por darme ánimos, a veces en la noche, cuando mamá y él ya se han dormido, me pongo los auriculares y miro en internet tus videos, me dan alegría y tranquilidad, y no sabes cuánto quisiera poder devolverte un poco de ello, al menos algún día.

Pronto cumpliré los 17, pero no creo poder pasarlo con papá como el año pasado. No sabes cuánta falta me hará. Pero espero poder ver tu nuevo performance ese día en internet, eso para mí ya sería el mejor cumpleaños. =)

Lamento si no puedo escribirte pronto ni tan seguido como antes, mamá tiene razón al decir que soy una perezosa tonta.

Con cariño sincero

._._._._. N.

* * *

A su alrededor: el cuarto con olor a formol, a medicamentos y con un breve regusto amargo de muerte. Ella: recostada, enferma y lastimada, con su perfección acabándose segundo a segundo, pero no con ello su divinidad. Y él: inclinado, a un lado de la cama matrimonial, casi arrodillado ¿cómo no estarlo? ¿cómo negarse a inclinársele con total devoción? Despacio, Viktor se acercó y con un rostro que ya no podría seguir ocultando el dolor por mucho tiempo acarició sus cabellos dorados y sujetó una de sus pequeñas, blancas y frágiles manos entre las suyas de hombre. Llevaban días así y lo que más le aterraba era pensar en el fin trágico de esa situación improrrogable.

Por un momento ella puso sus ojos cansados sobre su hijo varón; quería hablarle y aunque sabía que él le daría el mundo si ella se lo pidiese, tenía bien claro que esta vez él no le cumpliría: no la dejaría sola en su lecho de muerte. Tratando de vencer la pesadez de su alrededor, la madre decidió cambiar de estrategia, pues bien sabía —pese a su estado nervioso y deplorable— que el tiempo se le estaba agotando, y que si no hacía algo pronto entonces toda su lucha y todo su sufrimiento habrían sido en vano—. Viktor… —susurró con su voz rasposa y él estuvo ahí al instante, a su lado, como siempre— P-por favor —y por un momento presintió que su voz cansada no le daría para más.

Con suavidad, el muchacho colocó una mano por detrás de su espalda y la otra sobre su regazo, acercándola hacia su pecho, acunándola entre sus brazos— Shhh… shhh, está bien, está bien, te tengo, te tengo.

Agotada, la mujer mayor se acurrucó entre la fuerza de su hijo. Sin querer, sus ojos se humedecieron y por un momento sintió un impulso de piedad hacia Viktor, una necesidad inmensa de salvarlo, de apartarlo de aquella cadena de errores y desgracias en la que su generación se había quedado atrapada. Y, sin embargo, supo que no podría callar, no esta vez, no con la desesperación y la paranoia a cuestas, no después de haber callado por tanto, tanto tiempo—. Por favor, no dejes que las traiga aquí a San Petersburgo, no a ellas, no aquí… —le dijo bajito, apenas un susurro sobre el oído de su único hijo, pero con un tono cargado de impotencia— eso me mataría… —La madre pudo notar la mueca de horror y desahucia en su muchacho quien la aferró más contra sí, temiendo perderla— por favor, Viktor, no podría soportarlo, eso no.

Tembloroso, el joven recargó su cabeza sobre la de su madre y, por un momento, permitió que fuese ella quien lo abrazase, que fuese ella quien le diese el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

—¿Lo harás, verdad? —la mujer imploró piedad, entrelazando ambas manos con las de su único hijo.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, mamá. —aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viento frío y seco de Europa del Este revolvió sus cabellos plateados y con el rostro compungido por los recuerdos más horribles y miserables de su vida caminó con desesperanza hacia el viejo apartamento de su padre. Con un simple gesto despachó al viejo recepcionista y —sin siquiera meditar qué era lo que estaba haciendo ni cómo el curso de sus acciones actuales iba a terminar por marcar definitivamente el resto de su vida— se dirigió con paso firme al elevador que lo llevaría al pent-house.

Porque no importaba él, y no importaba ella, y no importaban los demás. No importaba el pasado ni el porvenir. Ya nunca más volvería a ser el hijo de nadie, sin embargo, sin importar lo que hiciese no podría borrar ni evadir todo aquello que lo había marcado: aquel pasado, aquel dolor y aquel amor.

Y así, como si los años y el sufrimiento no hubiesen pasado en vano, Viktor se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento Nikiforov. Por un instante, se preguntó qué encontraría adentro, a quién encontraría adentro… ante esto, los recuerdos de una niña mimosa y enfermiza cruzaron por su mente como si de estrellas fugaces se tratasen. De inmediato negó con una sonrisa irónica, eliminando aquella imagen de su corazón pues sabía que ya nada de eso importaba. Sin compasión alguna, tocó a la puerta, dispuesto a acabar lo más pronto posible con esa situación tan vergonzosa.

Adentro escuchó sonidos débiles y después pasos apresurados; no estaban presentes el sonido ni el calor de un hogar, pero tampoco había sumisión ni desesperación. Por un momento, el patinador sintió inquietud dentro de sí, sin saber si quiera que estaba a punto de tirar su vida —y la de aquella muchachita— hacia un espiral de sentimientos, malas decisiones y errores añejos de los que en vez de salir y dejar atrás, él mismo parecía querer empeñarse y revivir.

Harto por la tardanza ajena decidió que no podía esperar más —cómo hacerlo después de haber tenido que ser el único pilar de su inexistente familia a lo largo de tantas desgracias— y, sin decir más, sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo de diseñador una vieja llave —cobriza y sin argolla ni colguije alguno. Y suprimiendo todo rastro de clemencia de su ser abrió y empujó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, consciente por el sonido de pasos de que ya del otro lado lo esperaban.

 **.**

 **.**

En el apartamento, la chica —quien no podía ser otra sino ._._._._. — lo recibió con rostro marcado por el pavor; y con signos de alarma, que no correspondían con la velocidad de sus movimientos, intentó retroceder y alejarse de él, terminando por tropezarse y caer de lado sobre sus rodillas en un acto de torpeza que no hizo sino exasperarlo.

Viktor la miró dominante desde arriba estaba tirada y lastimada en el suelo.

Y así finalmente, después de todo lo ocurrido en medio, ambos se encontraron en ese lugar —¿por qué en qué otro podría ser sino en el apartamento de su padre?— y después de tanto se miraron: como si una vida de dolor, desamor y soledad no hubiese pasado entre ambos; el azul intenso de la mirada de Viktor se penetró en los ojos llorosos de ._._._._., sin saber que un rastro de ese azul se iría a quedar para siempre en ella.

¿Qué harían a partir de ese momento? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, sin embargo, como los desheredados del amor que eran terminarían siendo más propicios a destruirse que a salvarse, aferrándose a las malas decisiones de sus anteriores.

 **.**

 **.**

Viktor se tomó un momento para examinarla y no pudo sino sentir rabia conforme más la analizaba: el rostro desesperado y asustado, la piel pálida y seca, el cabello corto y feo, la figura desnutrida y el cuerpo pequeño, el vestido verde y viejo, las zapatillas deportivas sucias y horribles… y ella: encogida y patética.

La incredulidad no pudo sino corroer al patinador... Él no conoció a la madre de ._._._._. en persona, sin embargo, bastaba con darle una mirada a la chica para saber que de Nikiforov no tenía nada, por lo que a la madre debió de haber sabido, ¿era enserio? porque de ser así quedaba ya comprobado que su padre era no sólo el ser más miserable, sino también el más imbécil que había existido jamás. Esa chica y su estirpe no podrían siquiera comparársele nunca, pero ni en lo más mínimo, a la belleza y pureza de su difunta madre.

Viktor sujetó a la joven mujer por los hombros y la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo —sorprendiéndose levemente porque ésta pesaba aún menos de lo que aparentaba— para colocarla frente a él y mirarla con severidad.

La chica tembló entre sus brazos, más él no aflojó su agarre. No era tiempo ya de la piedad, no podría mostrarle ya la misericordia que en el pasado nadie tuvo con su madre.

—Te vas a largar de aquí para siempre, y lo vas a hacer ahora —dijo las palabras con fuerza, no queriendo tener que repetirlas de nuevo, no queriendo tener que pasar por aquello nunca más en su vida, queriendo únicamente acabar, al fin después de tanta desesperación, con todo eso, con ella, con él, con ambos. Inhaló y por un instante apretó los párpados con fuerza, tomando valor y ensombreciendo su rostro, pronunciando las palabras de las que se iría a arrepentir en los años venideros— Maldita bastarda...

La chica sintió lo más preciado de sí misma ser destruido y lo miró cargada de dolor… Viktor supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás. La había destrozado y no era como si eso cambiase algo, no era como si eso lo hiciese sentir mejor o reparase algo. Estaba hecho. La suerte estaba echada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas y lo que quedaba de ella se comenzaron a quebrar irremediablemente… a fin de cuentas, ¿no le pasaba eso por tonta? ¿no estaba acaso viviendo el peor momento de su vida por haberse aferrado inútilmente a sinsentidos idiotas?... Desde que inició con sus planes de ir a San Petersburgo, ._._._._. debió de haber sabido que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse con todo aquello que la había lastimado, con todo aquello que le había hecho anhelar y llorar… no obstante, debió haber fortalecido su espíritu con más ahínco antes de regresar, debió haberse concientizado más sobre la magnitud de lo que planeaba hacer o de lo que encontraría al volver; sin embargo, fue muy tarde cuando cayó en cuenta de ello. El resultado fue peor aún de lo que esperaba, o tal vez no, pero al estar maltratada y perdida por la vida, las nuevas ofensas no pudieron sino hundirla más, un poco más.

Haberse encontrado al fin con Viktor, después de una vida de separación, había sido como si por un momento, su padre muerto estuviese ahí, frente a ella, a punto de amarla… pero al instante, la mirada de odio que le profería el patinador la había hecho salir de su trance: aquel frente a ella no era su padre, el señor Nikiforov, aun en sus peores momentos, jamás la habría mirado de ese modo.

Había algo en los ojos azules de Viktor que no tenía su padre, que no tenía ella, había algo oculto y quebrado en su alma, un desconsuelo que hasta cierto punto solamente ella podría comprender y que la había dejado ahí: temblorosa, con el rostro caído, y en el suelo… con el único instinto humano de huir, huir y salvarse, tratar de preservar su vida pese a que había pasado los últimos meses haciendo lo contrario.

Por un momento quiso hablar, incluso gritar mas no implorar, tratar de decir algo ¡lo que fuese!, sin embargo, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue entumeciendo y presa de los recuerdos su garganta se cerró y su mirada se humedeció. Para cuando quiso hacer algo fue ya muy tarde:

Viktor la estaba sujetando por los hombros; Viktor la estaba tocando, enojado estaba utilizando demasiada fuerza; y —quizá sin ser consciente de la verdadera calaña de sus acciones— Viktor la estaba lastimando, la estaba lastimando como juró que ningún hombre lo haría nunca más.

Aterrorizada comenzó a forcejear por removerse de su agarre y, cabreado, el hombre mayor no hizo sino sujetarla al borde del dolor físico y pronunciar las palabras que romperían a ambos para siempre.

Estaba hecho.

—Suéltame —susurró la chica agónicamente aún incrédula de que el otro la hubiese llamado de aquel modo, pero no soportando ni un segundo más las manos del hombre sobre su cuerpo.

Ante esto, él no hizo sino aprovechar para llevarla fuera del apartamento.

—Vete —susurró Viktor, esta vez con más calma, pero con la rabia aun dentro de sí, soltando al fin su cuerpo y dejándola parada tras la puerta. Inhaló con fuerza, meditando lo que le iba a decir—. No tienes a qué venir, este lugar no es tuyo, aquí no hay nada tuyo. Legalmente todo es mío… No soy un monstruo, aunque no deba, ni quiera, sé que debo darte algo para que vivas —sin poder ocultar su desprecio miró el aspecto descuidado de la chica sin importarle lastimarla más con ello— porque al final de cuentas también eres hija de ese cabrón. Pero no aquí, aquí no hay nada para ti, aquí no te daré nada. Regresa a tu ciudad, ._._._._. —el nombre de ella sonó inhumano y frío en los labios de Viktor, y aunque en apariencia el hombre mayor lucía un poco más calmado, su mirada decía todo lo contrario: no iba a permitir que se quedase.

Desde que el otro dejó de sostenerla, ._._._._. no pudo siquiera mirarlo, tan solo se quedó ahí, temerosa, como un animal herido, como si en cualquier momento Nikiforov fuese a soltarle un golpe de la nada.

Y ella quien en un principio había creído poder ver algo de su padre en Viktor, no pudo sino sentirse ahora como la más estúpida de las mujeres.

Humillada —como nunca antes en su vida— bajo por las escaleras, no queriendo esperar el elevador e ignorando estoicamente la molestia en su muslo izquierdo se alejó de ahí lo más pronto que pudo. Tenía las palabras de Viktor clavadas en lo más hondo de su alma rota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con la respiración agitada, Viktor la miró marcharse. Negó con la cabeza, por ahora era mejor dejar las cosas así. Furiosa, la chica se largaría, pero después tendría que volver al apartamento por sus cosas. Mientras tanto, él llamaría a su abogado y le pediría que arreglase las cosas para que ella tuviese una vida cómoda lejos de San Petersburgo. Él bien sabía que a su madre no le habría bastado con tenerla lejos, sino que no habría querido darle ni una moneda, pero lo cierto era que él no podía hacer oídos sordos a la ley y que, a final de cuentas, su padre no había dejado desamparada a esa muchachita. Ni hablar, no habría de otra, tendría que financiarle una pensión de por vida. Con eso en mente rodó los ojos y decidió posponer la llamada con su abogado para más tarde, ahora mismo estaba lo suficientemente frenético como para hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Eso tendría que ser suficiente, no? Sin embargo… no se sentía tranquilo, no sentía que la tormenta hubiese llegado a su fin como debería de ser.

Murmurando una maldición miró a su alrededor, necesitaba más que nunca un buen trago, no obstante, se sorprendió levemente al ver que —pese a que lucía medianamente limpio— el viejo apartamento en realidad lucía más bien vacío y sin ningún cambio notable de como fue en el pasado más que el paso del tiempo. No pudo evitar sentir asco ante todo lo que allí había, ente todo lo que le recordaba a aquel hombre. No necesitaba ni quería nada de ese maldito pent-house. Con suspicacia indagó y se dirigió hacia la habitación principal —aquella que había pertenecido al cabrón de su padre y donde seguramente habría llevado a sus putas— mientras iba hacia allá se encontró con un sofá en la mitad del camino que lo hizo alzar una ceja con incredulidad; y una vez ahí encontró finalmente rasgos de ella, sin embargo, así como su persona su presencia en la habitación también era muy pobre.

Había tan solo una valija grande y algo estropeada y un bolso de bandolera. Una manta infantil color menta que arruinaba la ropa de cama de seda y un viejo ordenador portátil sobre la mesita de noche terminaban por completar las pertenencias.

Se asomó al baño encontrando sólo insumos básicos y para nada la gama de productos femeninos que esperaba —para ser honesto, su tocador estaba más surtido. Finalmente, y sintiéndose en verdad confundido, caminó hacia la cocina, y ahí su rostro se descompuso en uno de desconcierto al darse cuenta de que ahí no había nada para sustentar la vida humana.

—¿Qué… rayos? —susurró apenas, mirando incrédulo a su alrededor.

¿Es que acaso… ._._._._. no tenía nada?— Imposible… —se dijo con seguridad, sabiendo sin duda que su padre le habría dado una buena vida a aquella joven y a su madre. No por nada en sus últimos momentos el señor Nikiforov se había encargado de no dejar a ._._._._. desamparada. Sin embargo, la realidad a su alrededor parecía indicarle otra cosa, esa chica no tenía la calidad de vida a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

Miró una vez más a su alrededor para comprobar lo que había. —Maldición… —se dijo a sí mismo y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada irónica al respecto.

Sin saber realmente qué pensar, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y mentiría si dijese que no se preguntó a sí mismo por qué no simplemente se encargó de entregarle a ._._._._. su herencia desde un inicio, en lugar de retrasar los trámites y esperar sin apuro alguno a que ella se dignase a aparecer.

Jodida niña, no le bastaba con fastidiarle la vida y arruinarle su día de entrenamientos, ahora también le iba a fastidiar la maldita conciencia con su pobreza. Por supuesto que en ese momento sintió lástima por ella, pero no lástima en el buen sentido de compasión humana, sino que aquella mujer, ._._._._., terminó por causarle repudio y vergüenza ajena

Contrariado, el patinador bajó la mirada.

Afuera el sol se ponía y la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre la serena ciudad de San Petersburgo.

* * *

Sentado en su taburete preferido, Aleksánder miró la luz artificial de la Mashenka reflejándose sobre el líquido ambarino de su whisky _on the rocks_. Había pasado las últimas noches bebiendo hasta tarde con Viktor, ya fuese en el bar o en el apartamento del otro; sin embargo, el patinador llevaba ya un par de días sin dar señales de vida, no apareciéndose ni dignándose a responder sus llamadas.

Pensativo, el ruso dio un sorbo a su bebida y haciendo una mueca de disgusto sacó su iPhone del bolsillo de sus jeans para comprobar, únicamente, que el patinador también llevaba varios días sin publicar nada en sus redes sociales.

—Con una mierda, Viktor… —susurró acariciándose el cabello en un gesto exasperado.

Si bien fue Aleksánder quien en un inicio le había recomendado a Viktor acabar de tajo con la situación que lo tenía abatido, lo cierto era que con el pasar de los días y viendo como la mirada de su amigo se endurecía más y más, el cantinero no pudo sino comenzar a preocuparse por su consejo y por la magnitud de lo que el otro en realidad estaba planeando hacerle a alguna pobre alma desamparada que osó meterse con su difunta madre.

Dándole un último trago a su whisky con cierto desgano, Aleks no supo si debería sentirse o no culpable… lo único que supo fue que en realidad estaba preocupado por Viktor y que no iba a dejar que cometiese ninguna tontería, jamás podría perdonárselo.

Casi de inmediato la memoria de su propio padre en el funeral del señor Nikiforov se le vino a la mente.

En aquel día lluvioso muy poca gente había acudido a la ceremonia luctuosa, pues lo cierto era que tras la muerte de la señora Nikiforov —tiempo atrás— y tras este nuevo fatídico suceso, la familia se había quedado sin un líder firme, y el evento había terminado por convertirse en algo únicamente para los más allegados de la familia. No obstante, tiempo después, el joven ruso se cuestionaría si en verdad habían tan pocas personas por cuestión de privacidad, o por una antipatía general en contra del fallecido.

Sinceramente, la había pasado bastante mal aquel día. A su lado, su padre había tenido que sujetarlo para que no fuese corriendo a golpear o al menos darle una buena sacudida a Viktor; y es que Aleksánder no podía entender cómo era posible que su mejor amigo no soltase ninguna lagrima ante la muerte de su padre, sino que por el contrario se mostrase con el rostro severo y una actitud imperturbable; sin embargo, detrás de esa apariencia, él —quien conocía a Viktor desde niño— había podido identificar un atisbo de desprecio.

Comenzando a impacientarse, le había dado una mirada bastante significativa a su padre para que lo soltase y lo dejase ir con Viktor, sin embargo, el mayor —destrozado por la muerte de su propio mejor amigo— se había limitado a apretarlo aún con más fuerza y a devolverle la mirada con una de clara advertencia.

—Tan solo… No ahora, Aleks. —susurró con cansancio el ruso mayor—. Ahora mismo él no puede escucharte, ha perdido a sus dos padres. Sin embargo, cuando le llegue la hora de… enfrentar su porvenir, será cuando debas estar para él. No dejes que haga una estupidez, por el amor de dios, Aleksánder.

En aquel momento, el barista había mirado con confusión y molestia a su padre. Sin embargo, ahora —con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y con lo que temía que ello implicase— no pudo sino suspirar con fuerza y —sin pensárselo dos veces— cogió su gabardina de la parte trasera de la cantina y salió disparado en busca de su hermano por elección. Al menos su padre le había dicho dónde buscar: el viejo apartamento del señor Nikiforov donde en el pasado más de una vez se quedó a pasar los días junto a su compañero de juegos.

Decidido, Aleksánder se puso en camino. No podía permitir que Viktor cometiese una estupidez.

* * *

Sentada sobre la banca de un parque, ._._._._. colocó ambas manos sobre sus piernas y trató de jalar su vestido para intentar que la cubriese por debajo de las rodillas. A su alrededor, el viento que se estrellaba contra los árboles secaba sus lágrimas y opacaba sus quejidos. Después de un rato pudo al fin dejar de llorar, sin embargo, su mirada se quedó perdida en la nada, no siendo capaz de volver a la realidad por un buen rato.

Era demasiado tarde, y hasta cierto punto a partir de ese día, sin importar lo que hiciese, ella ya no podría volver a ser la misma ni a poder pretender seguir teniendo las mismas ilusiones: esta vez la chica había dejado —sin saberlo y sin quererlo— un poquito de su cordura detrás de sí, allá en aquel apartamento.

Esta vez —también sin quererlo— Viktor había roto un pedacito de ella que ya jamás se podría recuperar. Porque lo cierto era que tanto ella como él bien podrían hacer o dejar de hacer muchas cosas en el porvenir que les esperaba, bien podrían seguir tomando malas o buenas decisiones, bien podrían —si así en verdad lo quisiesen— seguirse destruyendo o buscar un modo de salvarse a sí mismos… sin embargo, las palabras dichas por el hombre mayor esa tarde junto con su trato cruel no podrían ser jamás borradas de lo más hondo de ambos… porque hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden olvidar ni perdonar, hay cosas que hieren, que marcan y que condenan. Y ante eso sólo queda hacerse responsable… si uno así lo quiere.

Despacio, tragó de su propia saliva y poco a poco fue recuperando el sentido de la vista, más no así el de sí misma. Sin decir nada, la chica se talló sus ojos adoloridos y se abrazó sin poder dejar de temblar, estaba comenzando a llover y tan solo llevaba un vestido de estar por casa y unas zapatillas deportivas. Acurrucando con fuerza las piernas sobre su pecho, ._._._._. no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué mierda le estaba pasando eso, por qué la vida se empeñaba en ser así con ella.

Había pasado muchos años tratando simplemente de no pensar en Viktor, de evitar —como si de una peste se tratase— todo lo relacionado con él… y, sin embargo, muy dentro de sí sabía que al menos una pequeña parte de ella había mantenido la confianza de encontrar en él a un pilar fuerte al cual sujetarse como en algún momento lo fue el señor Nikiforov.

Ese día, esa ilusión se rompió para siempre.

Con la lluvia comenzando a empaparla y a helarla, ._._._._. se hizo un ovillo sobre la banca y después de un rato sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

* * *

Sacudiéndose la gabardina levemente humedecida por la llovizna, Aleksánder entró dando un portazo al viejo apartamento e inmediatamente divisó a Viktor a unos pasos de la sala de estar, echado sobre un sofá que parecía fuera de lugar y con un vaso de vodka en las manos; sus miradas se cruzaron por un leve momento.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí…?

Ante el tono de incredulidad de su amigo, el barista se limitó únicamente a ir hacia él a paso firme y arrebatarle la bebida de las manos, sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, para terminársela él mismo de un trago—. La merezco más que tú en este momento, joder —le dijo colocando con fuerza el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

Viktor, quien apenas se había inmutado por la presencia de su amigo —como si en realidad hubiese estado esperando a otra persona—, únicamente se resignó a arquear una ceja para posteriormente mirarlo con aburrimiento y con un indisimulado aborrecimiento. Casi inmediatamente, dejó de prestarle atención al barista y dirigiéndose a la cocina se dispuso a tomar otro vaso de la encimera para servirse de la botella que había encontrado en el apartamento.

No obstante, Aleksánder lo interrumpió arrancándole la botella de las manos, claramente molesto.

—Con una mierda, Viktor. Deja de tomar y deja de jugar. Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué mierda está pasando y qué carajo hiciste. —El barista suspiró exasperado, sabiendo de antemano por el estado sombrío y agotado en el que había encontrado a su amigo que seguramente había llegado demasiado tarde. No obstante, anhelaba con cierta esperanza que aún estuviesen a tiempo de ponerle remedio al mal.

Viktor lo miró con nostalgia durante un buen rato en el que Aleksander no dejó de insistirle; y estando ahí, en el apartamento donde de niños habían compartido innumerables recuerdos, decidió compartir con él una vez más.

—Se trata de la hija de mi padre, de mi... —Comenzó a relatar con pesar y cansancio mientras que en el exterior, la tormenta se desataba sobre San Petersburgo.

* * *

23/Abril/2017

 **Nat-Woods** , no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con muchísimo cariño y soy yo quien te agradece a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia, eres un sol. Voy a tratar de publicar más seguido y espero poder responder tus dudas. Cualquier cosa no dudes en mandarme un mensaje por aquí o en cualquiera de mis redes sociales. Muchas gracias especiales por todo tu apoyo y tus buenos deseos, te he respondido por Private Message el review de forma más personal. Un abrazo enorme, nos leemos.

Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer.

Un abrazo.

 _ **Apailana***_

* * *

UPDATE SEPTIEMBRE 2017: He corregido y cambiado algunas partes mínimas de este capítulo.


	5. V

**REDEMPTIO**

 **V**

* * *

 _emptying out of my mother's belly_

 _was my first act of disappearance_

 _learning to shrink for a family_

 _who likes their daughters invisible_

 _was the second_

 _the art of being empty is simple_

 _believe when they say_

 _you are nothing_

 _repeat it to yourself_

 _like a wish_

i am nothing

i am nothing

i am nothing

 _so often_

 _the only reason you know_

 _you're still alive is from the_

 _heaving of your chest_

 _._

\- the art of being empty

 **.**

 **rupi kaur**

* * *

Querido X:

Escribirte, escribirte hasta el final, hasta que se terminen todas mis fuerzas. Escribirte, escribirte porque en esto está el sentido, porque en ti está la salvación. Escribirte… como si fuese lo único que me quedase, como si tú fueses lo último a lo que aferrarme.

Los días pasan, con angustia, pero pasan. Y permanece, muy dentro de mí, el querer volver atrás, el querer recuperar todo lo pasado, incluso aquello a lo que jamás tuve acceso. Volver a ser la niña anhelada, volver a tener la calidez de su afecto, la complacencia de su cercanía, la guía de su compañía. Sin embargo…

No tiene sentido, no tengo sentido. Y todo esto es tan amargo y tan doloroso.

Sé que no puedo volver atrás, claro que lo sé. Pero incluso si pudiese, incluso si tuviese la oportunidad de volver a tener entre mis manos cada uno de los momentos, cada uno de los afectos, cada uno de los pedazos desgarrados, sé que nada de eso tendría ya sentido. No con todo lo que ahora sucede, no con tanto de lo que después me atormentaría. No, ya no, ya nada. Y eso es, en el fondo, lo que más me arruina: el no poder entender qué es lo que día con día me lleva hasta aquí, el por qué las personas que nos protegieron y que tanto nos quisieron al final nos abandonan y si lo hacen ¿a dónde se va todo ese amor?

Quisiera irme, quisiera huir de todo esto. No sabes en verdad cuánto lo quiero egoístamente… porque después del dolor ha venido la furia, un aborrecimiento inmenso hacia todos ellos, hacia todo lo que me han hecho, alimentada por la desesperación que he venido acumulando durante cada segundo a lo largo de este año. Quisiera largarme y ver sus caras, ver su expresión al enterarse de que ya no volveré, de que me han perdido, de que después de haber jugado tanto con mi cuerpo ahora ya no tendrán más ._._._._. con la que apostar. No sabes cuánto lo quisiera, y aun con todo esto no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿me extrañarían? ¿les remordería el alma saberme perdida y fuera de casa en este frío infernal?

No lo sé y jamás lo sabré.

Incluso con todo lo que sé, incluso con todo lo que me falta por saber, sé que mientras lo tenga a él podré seguir buscándolo, podré seguir llamándolo y entonces todo seguirá estando bien… sin importar cuán difícil sea.

No debo olvidar además que también te tengo a ti.

Te deseo mucha prosperidad en esta temporada, sé que lo harás de maravilla porque lo haces con el corazón. No tienes idea de cuántas veces tuve que volver a repetir tu último programa, mirar el video una y otra vez para sólo así ir abandonando el odio que me lastimaba y poder volver a tener fuerzas para levantarme de la cama y tomar el portátil para escribirte. Está de más decir gracias, de hecho contigo todo queda de más y, sin embargo, sigo aquí, seguiré aquí.

Como siempre tienes todo mi cariño.

._._._._. _N_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a mirada de la adolescente se perdió, su respiración se detuvo y por un momento todo aquello que la rodeaba se perdió. Segundos después su vista volvió a enfocarse, el respirar regresó, pero no todo lo demás. Tener que seguir, tener que aguantar, ¿Qué era la vida sino eso? Un poco más, un día más, tan solo un anhelo más… mientras aún tuviésemos fuerzas.

 **.**

Y años después, en medio de la nada Rusa, echada de la casa de su padre, sentiría como el calor la abandonaría poco a poco, y antes de cerrar los ojos no podría evitar preguntarse ¿por qué él nunca había vuelto por ella? Por qué… si lo extrañaba tanto, si lo amaba tanto. ¿Por qué nunca pudo ir por ella y llevarla de vuelta a casa? A casa donde no era un lugar sino la seguridad de estar una vez más entre sus brazos. Lentamente el frío la consumiría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **U** na vez más, Aleksánder miró por la ventana y de nuevo al hombre que sentado en un sofá en medio del viejo apartamento sostenía un vaso de vodka en una mano y revisaba las actualizaciones de sus redes sociales en el móvil con la otra. Debido a la tormenta, el sol se había alejado temprano de la ciudad y la oscuridad estaba llegando con premura sobre ellos. Recargado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, el joven ruso se preguntó qué debería hacer y más exactamente qué rayos quería hacer Viktor.

Balanceó sus opciones: cuando había llegado supo enseguida que Nikiforov estaba más que cabreado, no obstante, el barista también había podido ver a su amigo algo decepcionado y perturbado. Después de que Viktor le hubo relatado el resumen de lo que había pasado en el último par de décadas, Aleksánder se había quedado sin palabras; todo lo que su amigo le había dicho le parecía tan ajeno, simplemente no podía creerlo pese a que quizá debió de haber sospechado algo así de grande con anterioridad… aun sabiéndolo como lo sabía ahora, Aleks se había quedado fuera de sí. Entendía, pese a todo, que lo que había sucedido no debería afectarlo, a final de cuentas ese parecía ser un dramón familiar y aquella no era su familia. Sin embargo, no podía simplemente hacerse a un lado, no después de haber crecido junto a Viktor, no después de conocerlo como lo conocía y de ver cómo esta mierda lo estaba afectando porque, después de todo, Aleksánder sabía que lo más agobiante de este conflicto familiar no era precisamente esta situación en la que se encontraban, sino la larga historia de errores y decepciones que los había conducido hasta este día y el dolor que seguramente vendrían arrastrando consigo desde años atrás todos sus participantes.

Después de que en un humor un tanto extraño que iba de la rabia a la apatía Viktor le hubiese tratado de explicar el contexto, ambos se habían servido un par de tragos en los viejos vasos que habían encontrado en la cocina y se habían quedado sentados sin hablar de nada relevante; no obstante, Aleks sabía que el desinterés de su amigo por la chica —quien había sido una de las protagonistas de la conversación anterior y que, aunque para él aún fuese difícil de creer, hasta horas antes había estado en ese mismo apartamento en el que se encontraban y en el que tantas veces habían pasado matando el tiempo de niños— no podía ser total, después de todo, si así fuese entonces el barista no podría explicarse por qué un par de horas después de lo sucedido, y habiendo terminado su plática, ellos seguían en el pent-house. Viktor le había comentado que después de discutir con la chica ella había salido corriendo, pero que evidentemente volvería y él se limitaría a enviarle a un abogado para darle lo que le correspondía y sacarla de su vida, —¿generoso, no? —, le había dicho su amigo y él simplemente se había encogido de hombros, ese conflicto económico no era su asunto y la solución le parecía cuerda. Quizá eso era lo que debieron de haber hecho, habiéndose debido de retirar del apartamento en aquel momento. Sin embargo, seguían ahí y actuar de ese modo probablemente ya no era el camino más adecuado. Después de quitarle con el dorso de su mano lo empañado Aleksánder miró nuevamente a través del cristal, las gotas que repicaban y se deslizaban en el exterior del ventanal no le permitían ver mucho y era obvio que la tormenta iba a continuar por un buen rato. Maldijo internamente, sabía que pese al mal clima no era tan tarde y todavía podrían largarse de ahí sin hacer nada, no obstante, Viktor seguía ahí, sentado en ese sofá y husmeando en su móvil sin parecer tener claras intenciones de irse. Aleks se revolvió sus cabellos, su madre solía decir que cada cosa pasa por algo, tal vez por ello mismo ambos rusos seguían en ese apartamento en el que tanto tiempo habían pasado y del que debieron haberse largado horas atrás, o al que tal vez ni siquiera debieron de haber regresado.

—¿Crees que deberíamos irnos? —dijo Aleksánder y Viktor lo miró fastidiado—. Ella no ha regresado. ¿No crees que… bueno, que deberíamos ir a buscarla?

—¿Acaso estás demente…?

—No es eso, es sólo que… —Aleksánder apretó los párpados por un instante, el semblante que había mostrado su amigo ante su petición no le había agradado, era justo la expresión que quería evitar en Viktor, la mirada que debía de ser alejada de cualquier ser humano: el estar perdido y con odio ante la vida. Sabía que el patinador era más bien fuerte y uno de los que disfrutan el día a día, sin embargo, el haberlo visto así aunque fuese por un instante le había hecho preguntarse si realmente eso era lo que la madre de Viktor habría querido para su hijo; por supuesto que a Aleksánder su sentido común le dijo que definitivamente no, que ninguna madre querría ver a su hijo atrapado en una cadena de rencor...— Se está haciendo tarde. —le dijo finalmente.

—¿Y…? —La antipatía del otro fue algo que Aleks ya se esperaba.

—No sé. Que tal vez deberías de preocuparte aunque sea un poco. No digo que tenga que importarte sólo porque sí, pero… ya sabes, se trata tan solo de amabilidad entre seres humanos, especialmente entre ustedes que son más que simples desconocidos, podrías considerarla, aunque fuese sólo un poco...

—¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?

—Que tu…

—No la llames así. Tan sólo no lo hagas.

Aleks lo miró por un instante, viendo la rabia contenida en su semblante—. Que la hija de tu padre… —le dio una mirada interrogante y harta a Viktor y éste le devolvió una de repugnancia— que ._._._._. —en un intento falso de tregua decidió llamarla por el nombre que el patinador le había dado momentos atrás— podría estar perdida o en aprietos; y no creo que lo correcto sea que nosotros dos nos quedemos simplemente aquí o volvamos a nuestros apartamentos.

—¡Ay, por favor! ¿Qué rayos estás sugiriendo, Aleksánder? ¿Que salgamos a buscarla en medio de este diluvio? ¡No me jodas!

El barista rodó los ojos— Es precisamente porque estamos en medio de este diluvio que deberíamos salir a buscarla.

—Aleks… —la incredulidad por poco lo vence, pero Viktor detuvo su hablar un momento, sus orbes deteniéndose e iluminándose un instante en su viejo amigo para después girar su cuerpo y a espaldas de Aleksánder esbozar una expresión cansada. Nikiforov suspiró tratando de evitar una carcajada y con su semblante levemente ensombrecido nuevamente le dio la cara al otro. — Oh, Aleksánder, por favor. ¿No estarás preocupándote por ella, verdad? ¡por una desconocida! —el patinador rodó los ojos ante la expresión de seriedad del barista — Cálmate, por favor. _Esa_ … quiero decir, _ella_ , oh, por favor no me mires así. Ella seguramente está en alguna bonita cafetería, tomando algún postre barato y un buen café. No lo niego, posiblemente está odiándome con todas sus fuerzas y está teniendo la rabieta del siglo mientras piensa en cómo seguir jodiéndome la vida. Se cansará, se le bajará, y a final de cuentas volverá humillada a este apartamento ya sea a quedarse y seguir jodiendo, o a recoger sus cosas y largarse como debería. —Viktor tenía la mirada pesada de Aleksánder sobre sí, sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo y darle su mejor actitud de _aquí no está pasando nada, ¡¿Quién quiere ir a beber algo?!_ —Sea como sea, esta semana le mando un abogado, le soluciono su miserable vida y la saco de este apartamento y de ser posible de esta ciudad. No soy un monstruo, Aleks. —el otro lo miró incrédulo y Viktor le mostró el dedo medio tratando de darle una sonrisa de camaradería, misma que Aleksánder no correspondió y sólo hizo ojos al cielo con exasperación—. Mira, sé cómo piensas porque te conozco, pero de una vez te digo que no es que entre mis planes esté el lidiar con una jodida muchacha, en primer lugar fue su error el haber venido aquí y en segundo lugar alguien tiene que ser el maduro y tomar las riendas. Las cosas son como son y ya, es todo. Pero sí tienes razón en que ya va siendo hora de que nos larguemos de aquí. Que idiota, ¿no? ella está cómoda en algún café y yo estoy aquí perdiendo mi tiempo. ¡Vámonos, Aleks! ¡Vayamos a pasar un buen rato! Lo merezco después de este día infame, incluso después pasaré un buen rato en el jacuzzi con Makka…

—Viktor… —Aleksánder interrumpió a su amigo y contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser el patinador si se lo proponía— por lo que me contaste ustedes discutieron y ella salió corriendo. ¿Me dirás que en medio de la disputa y conociendo lo hijo de puta que puedes llegar a ser a ella le dio tiempo de tomar sus llaves, su abrigo y su bolso, desearte buena tarde y salir cómodamente por esa puerta para ir a pasar una amena tarde en San Petersburgo y tomar algún café con pastel en medio de este tifón…?

—Oh… ¡Aleksánder! —y este fue el turno de Viktor de maldecir a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas y preguntarse porque de niño había comenzado a relacionarse con él, en primer lugar.

—Mueve tus bonitas piernas, Nikiforov. Dijiste que ella es nueva en la ciudad, así que hay una gran probabilidad de que esté perdida por ahí en medio de este chubasco. —Aleksánder se colocó su abrigo que había quedado algo arrugado en un perchero de la entrada y se dispuso a salir—. Más te vale que me sigas, _bro_. —Dijo esto último con ironía— Y prepárate para mojarte y desarreglarte tu lindo cabello, porque ni tú ni yo traemos un maldito paraguas, y dado que no tenemos idea de dónde está tu pequeña… de donde está ._._._._., lo más probable es que esto vaya para largo.

—Hay por favor, Aleksánder. La chica no es muy inteligente, probablemente esté en alguna esquina llorando.

—¿Sí…? Pues no me importa. ¡Camina, Nikiforov! Y no me hagas recordarte que estamos aquí por tus jodidos impulsos.

—No fue un impulso.

—Lo que haya sido. Mué-ve-te.

Ambos hombres salieron del pent-house y se dispusieron a tomar el elevador, Viktor refunfuñando tras Aleksánder como si fuese un niñito al que su hermano mayor lo hubiese obligado a hacer "lo correcto".

El viejo portero ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlos o preguntar qué era lo que ocurría. Sabía que el hijo del señor Petrovsky era amable, pero ese día se le veía bastante distraído y algo apresurado; por otra parte, sabía que desde su padre aún vivía el señor Nikiforov tendía a ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo a menos que con una encantadora cortesía fingida le pidiese algo que necesitaba. No obstante, el viejo se preguntó qué ocurría, después de todo ambos hombres habían ido al edificio después de años de no visitar el apartamento y horas antes había visto a la nueva jovencita salir del lugar corriendo como un rayo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Había huido del apartamento vuelta loca; rememorando las veces en las que en el pasado quiso hacerlo una y otra vez. En aquellos días había ansiado el terminar de una vez con tanto sufrimiento que amenazaba con consumirla día a día, pero siempre había terminado resistiendo un poco más, aferrándose a Nikiforov como si fuese ese amor lo único que atase su alma a su cuerpo. Porque en medio del sol y de la oscuridad, de la felicidad que conoció y del dolor que la atrapó, él estuvo ahí para ella, sin que si quiera lo hubiese pedido, sin que si quiera lo hubiese merecido. Y, sin embargo, tenía que recordar, especialmente en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora que al final del día él jamás había vuelto por ella, él jamás la había salvado, y al final sus ojos perdidos de adolescente jamás habían podido encontrar ni en él ni en nadie todo aquello que tanto había necesitado, que tanto seguía necesitando.

Seguía perdida, tal vez más que antes. Y estaba consciente de que lo fuerte de su realidad era que ya no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir, nadie a quién regresar. Había pasado los últimos años de su vida sintiendo que las fuerzas se le agotaban, que todo en lo que creía se terminaba… pero lo cierto era que estando ahí: alejándose completamente desamparada del apartamento del hombre al que tanto había amado y que ya no se encontraba más en este mundo, no pudo sino llegar a la conclusión de que por primera vez había llegado al último trecho del camino, de uno donde no hay una luz al final, sino donde la oscuridad que la había perseguido por años terminaría de llevarse todo de ella.

Estando ahí, perdida, en medio de la nada, completamente sola, ._._._._. comprendió que quizá, en realidad, nadie la había querido jamás… siquiera desde el inicio. La lluvia siguió tintineando con más fuerza y pronto la humedad comenzó a ascender de la tierra en forma de vapor helado, nublando todos sus sentidos y su vida misma. Era extraño, había pasado muchos años sintiéndose acorralada, casi vencida, sintiendo que sus fuerzas se agotaban, no obstante, en ese momento en el que entendió que todo se terminaría se sintió más bien conforme con ello, sabiendo que después de haber pasado por tanto su cuerpo desgastado y su alma rota al fin tendrían descanso. Su camino había sido corto, pero difícil. Sin embargo, lo había recorrido cada día de su vida, muchos de éstos queriendo tan sólo terminar, pero siguiendo aun así.

Pensó en su madre, en todo el dolor por el que había pasado, pero en la belleza de su vida. Supo, sin embargo, que eventualmente un ser tan desagradable como ella jamás debió siquiera de atreverse a soñar el tener una vida bella como la de su madre muerta. Pensó en el hombre al que tanto había amado y su corazón vacío se oprimió consiguiendo con esto irle terminando de quitar el aire que le iba quedando. Finalmente, pensó en Viktor y en lo dolorosamente parecidos que ambos hombres parecían ser, pero como al final terminaron siendo diferentes pese a la sangre que los uniría siempre, porque pese a todo aquel hombre le había mostrado a un ser tan mezquino como ella lo que era el amor y la había sostenido cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo y Viktor en cambio había reflejado en la belleza de sus ojos turquesa desprecio y decepción, todo el mundo que ella jamás se merecería, y después de haberla lastimado y humillado, había evitado mirarla mientras ella se largaba de aquel apartamento, como si su última presencia no fuera siquiera digna de su vista. Al final no había podido encontrar nada en Viktor de su padre, ni tampoco en San Petersburgo había podido encontrar nada de lo que buscaba. Qué más podría esperar, después de todo, si a final de cuentas había puesto todo lo que quedaba en haber regresado a la ciudad que la vio nacer, al menos podía sentirse conforme de haber tenido una última oportunidad de regresar a ésta.

Hecha un ovillo sobre la vieja banca de un parque, ._._._._. apenas y sintió como la lluvia caía sobre ella y como sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban por ratos. Poco a poco, todo lo que le quedaba dejó de importar mientras que sus sentidos, así como todo aquello que había anhelado, iban abandonándola lentamente. No era nada repentino, ella llevaba perdiéndose a sí misma desde hace varios años atrás, esa tarde tormentosa debía de ser tan solo el final de su dolor. Con la oscuridad cubriéndola, la joven mujer sintió cómo por último como sus huesos comenzaban a helársele y el aire a agotársele. Perdió el sentido y en medio de su desvanecer no tuvo siquiera el consuelo de recordar a **X**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Joder...! —Aleksánder pasó una mano por sus cabellos y afiló su mirada para tratar de vislumbrar algo en medio del chubasco; la oscuridad que iba cayendo sobre la ciudad tampoco los ayudaba en lo absoluto y el joven ruso estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Viktor a su lado suspiró con pesadez. Había llamado al portero del edificio, quien le había asegurado que la señorita no había regresado. Al principio él y Aleks se habían separado para buscar, pero después de un rato se habían encontrado en los alrededores del vecindario. Debido a la tormenta y a que era algo tarde habían decidido mantenerse juntos, especialmente por el hecho de que Aleksánder en realidad no conocía a ._._._._._. y tan solo estaba buscando a una chica perdida con vestido azul, según su viejo amigo, quien siquiera pudo darle indicaciones físicas más precisas, le había comentado.

—Pronto comenzará a anochecer, Viktor. Y si ella en verdad salió corriendo alterada y sin siquiera tomar un abrigo ni su cartera, ya es hora de que nos vayamos preocupando y tratemos de acelerar esto.

A su lado, el otro negó—. _Maldición…_ —pensó para sí, sintiéndose bastante molesto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con los años comprendió que había venido al mundo en medio de la desesperación de una mujer, el odio de otra y el desamor de un hombre. Pero no imaginaba que iría a dejar la vida de la misma manera. No después de haber peleado tanto, no como si pareciese que ella había querido lo mismo. Porque lo cierto era que lo único que ._._._._. había querido, lo que en verdad había anhelado con todas sus fuerzas era el poder ser feliz, realmente feliz y nada más que eso. Cómo aspirar a otra cosa, cómo no desear un puñadito de felicidad después de haber pasado años rodeada de miseria. Cómo no valorar la luz después de haber sido criada en medio de la oscuridad.

Al final ella no tuvo nada.

Dolía… y entonces el susurró de algo parecido a su nombre fue pronunciado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Viktor…! —Aleksánder llamó a su amigo mientras chapoteando entre el agua y el lodo aceleró el paso para tratar de llegar hasta lo que creía haber logrado vislumbrar después de un largo rato.

A la mitad de la tormenta, en un parque solitario una figura femenina yacía desvalida y sola, como si en vez de ser una mujer con una historia contada momentos atrás, no fuese más que un animal abandonado.

Tan solo un instante antes de correr hacía ella, Aleksánder no pudo evitar darle una mirada fugaz a su amigo, sus ojos amables le cuestionaron con incredulidad por qué el retrato de la chica mala y ambiciosa no coincidía en absoluto con la fragilidad de la que tenía en frente. Arrodillándose al fin frente a ._._._._., Aleks no pudo evitar sentir un puñado de remordimiento pues sabía de antemano lo hijo de puta que podría llegar a ser Nikiforov.

Viktor tuvo al fin a Aleks al lado de ._._._._., su amigo la había encontrado. Ante el semblante de la chica desvalida, el patinador no pudo sino suspirar y sentir desprecio hacia ese ser tan molesto y débil. Se quedó de pie y su mirada oscurecida observó la escena frente a sí. Sobre él las gotas siguieron cayendo sobre su figura húmeda, resbalando sobre sus cabellos plateados y su piel blanca. La lluvia no le molestaba, por el contrario esa noche sintió que lo acariciaba placenteramente, ¿era esa la suavidad de un llanto reconfortante?, supuso que sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajo la sombra de un viejo abedul, el cuerpo femenino yacía sobre una banca, cubierto únicamente por el vestido verde y las zapatillas deportivas con los que horas atrás había salido huyendo, alejándose del hombre en el que había puesto sus esperanzas de tener una vida mejor. Estaba totalmente sola, porque como si la desfortuna no se había encargado lo suficiente de llevarse de su lado a las personas que habían mostrado la mínima preocupación por ella, tampoco esa noche le había mandado a alguien en su auxilio, ni una sola alma había tenido la desgracia de toparse con su cuerpo herido aquella tarde para darle el cobijo que tanto necesitaba. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos y llevaba ya un rato comenzando a congelarse. Sus párpados suaves y sus labios se habían coloreado morados y el resto de su piel pálida estaba tornándose de un color azul mortuorio y de una rigidez que si seguía así pronto sería irremediable. Derrotada por fin ante lo dura que es la vida, había cerrado los ojos, no obstante su cuerpo seguía temblando con fuerza. Probablemente ahí quedaba todo. Había apostado todo lo que quedaba de su espíritu destrozado y esta vez la ruleta no había jugado a su favor, ¿acaso alguna vez lo había hecho?

—._._._._. … —y en medio del final su nombre como un susurro.

La joven mujer estaba rota.

El hombre en el que ella había querido encontrar la salvación no sentía ni la mínima cantidad de piedad ante su convalecencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **05/11/2017**

:( Me duele mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me costó un poquito ponerme al día, pero ya estoy de vuelta. En compensación el siguiente capítulo YA está hecho, en un par de horas o menos lo subo, sólo me falta revisar que todo esté parcialmente en orden, en las notas del mismo respondo sus mensajes y comento un par de cosas.

Menciono (e igual lo haré en el siguiente capítulo) que hice unas modificaciones **mínimas** en los capítulos II y IV.

Gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí, significa mucho para mí.

 _ **Apailana***_


	6. VI

**REDEMPTIO**

 **VI**

* * *

"La muerte de cualquier hombre me disminuye porque estoy ligado a la humanidad; por consiguiente nunca hagas preguntar por quién doblan las campanas: doblan por ti"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— **E** l frío te consumirá. Tratará de destruirte. Tratará de congelar cada pedazo de tu alma. Nadie dijo que fuese fácil, pero eres tú quien tiene el poder de decidir qué hacer con todo ese dolor.

—¿Y qué hiciste tú?

El hombre mayor río y estrechó a la adolescente entre sus brazos—.Yo te tengo a ti.

Ella se acurrucó más contra el pecho masculino y asintió.. Era cierto, no era fácil, pero siendo estrechada así no podía sino sentir calidez.

* * *

 **¿Nacimiento, vida, muerte…?** El viento helado llevaba consigo a la bruma y al rocío de la tormenta que insistentemente la cubría. Dócilmente, sus dedos y después toda la blandura de su cuerpo comenzaron a congelarse. La piel pálida y desgastada comenzó a adormecerse bajo la languidez de la soledad otoñal de Rusia. Y el corazón de la joven huérfana, que tanto había querido amar y ser amado, se estremeció queriendo rendirse, mas ella fue nombrada una vez más hacía la vida.

—¡ ._._._._. ¡ —un grito fuerte logró llamarla. Sus ojos tristes se entreabrieron con el cansancio de los años de ser mujer y después de unos segundos, que le dolieron en cada punta de su cuerpo, pudo vislumbrar en medio de la niebla de su depresión el rostro de un hombre mayor—. _Ah, claro_ … —fue un pensamiento débil; plata y turquesa se confundieron en su alma y ella entendió que por una vez en su vida, la belleza que le había sido negada la estaba rodeando… y dejó que ésta la tomase entre sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿¡Cuánto lleva aquí!? —Aleksánder tragó con fuerza y sintió un malestar estremecerlo. La mujer frente a él estaba rota y Viktor, al igual que siempre, parecía estar totalmente dentro de sí…

Despacio, Aleks tomó a la chica por los hombros y giró el cuerpo empapado que inconscientemente no dejaba de temblar; le pasó una mano por el rostro, haciéndole a un lado el cabello y acariciándole suavemente la mejilla— ._._._._. …—susurró el nombre con gentileza.— ¿ _Qué te pasó…?_ —pensó con pena. La muchacha no había salido a la intemperie más que con un delgado vestido verde corto —que ahora mismo pegado a su piel por la humedad no la protegía en lo absoluto— y unas zapatillas deportivas. Sosteniéndola, Aleksánder trató de frotar sus brazos, pero supo de inmediato que ese intento de darle calor sería más que efímero, su cuerpo estaba insanamente helado, su piel estaba erizada, sus pezones duros se marcaban bajo el vestido que casi no la cubría y sus labios, párpados, orejas y dedos se habían tornado de un tono azulado. Sin pensárselo dos veces se quitó su abrigo y enseguida cubrió a la chica con éste; él también había pasado un rato bajo la lluvia, evidentemente menor al de ella, pero incluso sin eso él estaba más cubierto y tan sólo esperaba que debido a las capas y a la calidad la ropa estuviese al menos un poco seca por dentro y guardase su propio calor corporal. Hecho eso, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la pegó a su pecho, frotando con sus manos la espalda y brazos de ésta.

—._._._._., ._._._._. ... —el joven ruso repetía el nombre de la huérfana una y otra vez entre susurros, tratando de hacerla volver, pero no consiguiéndolo.

Parado detrás de ambos, Viktor observó a su amigo de la infancia sujetar contra sí el cuerpo inconsciente de aquella chica mientras trataba de hacerla volver en sí una y otra vez. Su azul parecía oscurecerse como una piedra preciosa, su cabello plateado escurría por el lado izquierdo de su rostro y las gotas resbalaban sobre su piel blanca y su cuerpo de mármol como si de cristales se tratasen. Lo cierto era que él conocía a Aleksánder y sabía por ello que su amigo era una persona amable, _demasiado amable_... quizá fue por ello que al ver a aquella mujer cerca de Aleks, al ver como sus engaños y su estupidez hacían que su amigo se preocupase, Viktor no pudo sino enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que su preciosidad se tornase en suspicacia. Receloso, se acercó a las dos figuras y su semblante se tornó severo al ver el estado en el que la mujer se encontraba.

—Tenemos que llevárnosla de aquí, ¡necesita entrar en calor ya!

Viktor frunció el ceño ante la ansiedad de su amigo y se evitó de decir cualquier comentario sarcástico, limitándose a escudriñar con dureza el cuerpo dormido, como si acaso con eso pudiese llegar hasta el alma femenina que tanto aborrecimiento le causaba y entender así por qué ella había llegado a San Petersburgo sólo para terminar así. Apretó los párpados con fuerza pasándose una mano sobre su flequillo. Lo cierto era que hiciese lo que hiciese jamás podría entender a alguien así y la verdad era que no le importaba en lo absoluto hacerlo.

Supuso que pese a todo no podía dejar que ella simplemente se muriese de una forma tan patética.

—._._._._. —Y así, como si en realidad no hubiese pasado tanto y a la vez tan poco entre ambos, el patinador pronunció con su voz grave el nombre de la mujer a la cual jamás debería de querer. Lo repitió una vez más, tratando de conseguir llamarla y sabiendo de antemano que seguirlo haciendo no haría sino fastidiarlo. Ante la firmeza de su voz, la chica se removió en el regazo de Aleksánder y los ojos femeninos se entreabrieron para encontrarse con los zafiros de Viktor.

Por unos instantes, Nikiforov estuvo ante el cansancio y la desorientación de la chica, quien en medio de la niebla parecía querer tomar un pedacito su azul para que la acompañase en su soledad. No obstante, la joven no pudo sino mantener la conciencia unos segundos para después volver a caer rendida ante ambos hombres. Viktor negó ante la imagen y no pudo sino pensar en lo desgraciada que se veía estando ahí medio congelada a causa de esa rabieta absurda.

—Al menos reaccionó un momento cuando escuchó que la llamaste, debe estar muy debilitada. Volvamos al apartamento para hacerla entrar en calor, temo que perderíamos más tiempo yendo hasta un hospital, pero esperemos que esté bien…

Viktor vio a Aleksánder hacer ademán de llevarse a ._._._._. entre sus brazos; y después de un momento de asco ante lo absurdo de esa situación supo lo que debía de hacer. Con un simple, pero fuerte toque en el pecho de su amigo detuvo a Aleks y con cierta reticencia fue él quien se echó a ._._._._. en los brazos, llevándosela y comenzando a caminar seguido por el otro hacia el apartamento. Aleksánder no dijo ni una palabra ante el gesto de Viktor, limitándose a apurar el paso.

* * *

Esa noche, el portero del viejo edificio se quedó callado y ocultó su desconcierto cuando después de haber salido por varias horas Aleksánder Petrovsky y Viktor Nikiforov entraron completamente empapados y se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el elevador, este último llevando a ._._._._. Nikiforov entre sus brazos..

* * *

Ambos hombres entraron al viejo apartamento y de inmediato Aleksánder corrió a llenar la tina con agua tibia. Viktor depositó el cuerpo de ._._._._. sobre el sofá que estaba desacomodado en medio de la sala de estar; y pudo ver que la chica estaba semiconsciente, lo cual ya era un avance considerando tanto su situación como la complexión débil que parecía tener.

Al instante, escuchó el correr del agua en el baño para después ver a su amigo rondar por las habitaciones y escucharlo buscar cosas. Aleksánder regresó trayendo un par de toallas un tanto descoloridas y una vieja manta color menta que tomó de la habitación principal. Colocando éstas sobre el costado del sofá, el joven se agachó para sacarle a ._._._._. las zapatillas y después quitarle de los hombros su abrigo con el que la había cubierto. La tranquilidad del semblante de Aleks se posó en Viktor—. Quítale el vestido. —Le dijo tratando de mostrar una gota de etiqueta para con la hija del padre de su amigo, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por lo absurdo que era eso en la situación que se encontraban.

—¿¡Q-qué!? —lo descolocado que sonó Nikiforov en ese momento no concordaba para nada con lo cínico que era normalmente.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Que se lo quites o se lo quito yo! —ante la mirada idiota del patinador, Aleksánder se limitó a hacerlo a un lado con un empuje para ponerse él enfrente de ._._._._. y en un solo movimiento sacarle de encima el vestido, cubriéndola de inmediato con la toalla y decidiendo ponerle encima de ésta la manta.

Viktor simplemente se quedó recargado en una esquina debido al empujón de su amigo, quien con simpleza —como si no dudase por un segundo que eso era lo correcto— se había hincado frente a ._._._._. y por encima de la manta estaba frotando su cuerpo tratando de darle un poco más de calor con la fricción.

Sin dejar de mirar a la chica que se debatía entre la dulzura del sueño y la crudeza realidad, Aleks llamó a su amigo sin poder ocultar su rabia— No te quedes ahí, maldita sea. Prende la calefacción. —Mas el otro se quedó inmóvil y sólo después de un rato atendió su llamado sin quitarles a ambos los ojos de encima.

Aleksánder había secado los dedos de las manos y de los pies de ._._._._. con la otra toalla para después colocársela sobre su cabello. La tenía casi abrazada mientras no dejaba de frotar sus brazos y su espalda. Instantes después, le dedicó una mirada profunda a Viktor para después volver a colocarse frente a la chica y sujetarla con suavidad del mentón— ._._._._., mírame. —Le dijo tratando de llamar su atención mientras masajeaba sus sienes tratando de hacerla volver.

Después de un rato la joven comenzó a reaccionar y el barista no pudo sino estremecerse porque en medio de la mirada frágil y perdida de ._._._._. lo único más que había era tristeza y miedo. Mientras fue recuperándose él no pudo sino tratar de reconfortarla.

—Hey, ._._._._. —La chica, que había recuperado el conocimiento parcialmente, parecía más bien ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No obstante, Aleks seguía abrumado por su estado, ya que estaba lejos de la normalidad. Despacio, colocó la yema de dos de sus dedos sobre el cuello de ._._._._., viendo que su pulso era más bien débil; y, posteriormente, tomó una de las más bien huesudas manos de la chica entre la suya más grande y dándole un apretón trató de nuevo de llamarla.

—Linda, escúchame, por favor. Sé que esto fue demasiado, pero necesito de ti un momento y todo estará bien. —El ruso acarició la palma de la pequeña mano formando círculos con su pulgar para después tratar de masajear los dedos en un intento por darle calor—. Necesito que trates de juntar tu pulgar con tu índice —apretó los dedos que le había indicado y los empujó levemente en dirección del otro para tratar de mostrarle lo que le estaba pidiendo— vamos, tú puedes…

No obstante, ._._._._. estaba lo suficientemente fuera de sí como para no poder entender ni atender el llamado que le estaban haciendo; apenas era consciente de sí misma, pero no lo era de la situación en la que estaba.

—Tienes que hacerlo, sólo junta tus dedos… —al tacto los músculos seguían rígidos, pero ella era la que tenía que hacer el intento para comprobar así si éstos seguían funcionando o no y con ello saber también cuál era en realidad el grado de su hipotermia.

Viktor se mantuvo en total silencio, su expresión seria ante los menesteres de su amigo. Mientras, Aleksánder seguía insistiéndole al tiempo que con su otra mano rozaba su rostro y sus cabellos, tratando de conseguir su atención.

Muy lentamente, ._._._._. comenzó a volver en sí y conforme lo hacía, ambos rusos pudieron ver cómo el rostro de la joven mujer comenzaba a mostrar muestras de desorientación y pánico.

—¡._._._._.!—al ver que reaccionaba, Aleks siguió tratando de llamar su atención, pero la chica sólo pareció conmocionarse ante la cercanía masculina, tratando de inmediato de alejarse, pero descubriendo que su cuerpo entumido y su falta de fuerzas no la ayudarían en lo absoluto.

—Hey, tranquila, —de inmediato Aleks retrocedió un poco y le mostró las manos en señal de paz, entendiendo su aturdimiento al despertar en total confusión…— Te quedaste afuera en medio de la tormenta y te trajimos de vuelta al apartamento, creo que tienes hipotermia, pero estamos tratando de ayudarte —. El protocolo era siempre informar lo que había pasado por más desorientada que la víctima estuviese. Y, efectivamente, la mujer parecía no comprender de qué rayos le hablaba aquel desconocido, mostrando más rasgos de perturbación que de entendimiento—. Lamento esto, en verdad, pero necesito saber cómo estás. Trata de juntar tu pulgar con tu dedo índice, sólo te pido ese pequeño esfuerzo, linda —la chica se sobresaltó ante el mote cariñoso, tratando de emitir un suspiro ahogado en medio de ese total desconcierto que la estaba llevando al borde de la desesperación. Aleks se removió incómodo—. Por favor… sólo una vez, ambos dedos…

—Que no entiende… —se expresó Viktor al fin después de haber sido un testigo mudo de todos los intentos de su amigo por volver a la vida a ._._._._., — _no entiende o tan solo está actuando nuevamente como idiota,_ —pensó más para sí sabiendo de antemano que al otro no le agradarían sus palabras. Calculando lo que habría de hacer, recorrió los pasos que lo separaban de los otros. Estaba fastidiado y aburrido de que Aleksánder diera tanto de sí por otro ser humano, especialmente por alguien como ._._._._. quien parecía ni siquiera ser capaz de apreciar los esfuerzos del otro. Sin más, se posicionó frente a la joven mujer y haciendo a un lado a Petrovsky la tomó con fuerzas de los hombros, levantando unos centímetros su torso para poder tenerla un poco más a su altura. Con el movimiento, el ropaje de ._._._._. se resbaló levemente, dejando parte de su pecho desprotegido ante Viktor, quien ni siquiera lo notó estando enfocado más bien en escudriñarla con una intensidad que parecía querer llevarse todo de ella—. Hazle caso a Aleksánder cuando te habla. —Le dijo y sin prestarle más atención comenzó a tantear él mismo su pulso y la temperatura de su piel, revisando por su propia cuenta que tan entumidos estaban sus músculos y cuál era su estado—. Estamos en la maldita Rusia, joder, no será la primera ni la última vez que a alguien le pase algo así, pero sí será la última vez que te sigamos en una de tus estupideces y te saquemos de ella. Maldición, no sé qué mierda viniste a buscar, pero ya te lo dije, lo que sea no lo vas a encontrar, mucho menos vas a obtener nada de mí. ._._._._., tu padre ya está muerto y yo jamás voy a ser nada tuyo como para volver siquiera a ir a sacarte de otra de tus idioteces, ¿qué mierda estabas haciendo dejándote congelar en medio de la nada? ¿Eres demasiado tonta o simplemente tu estúpido plan se te salió de las manos? Tú te metiste en ese lío y en cambio nosotros...

—¡Viktor…! —el semblante tranquilo de Aleksánder se había descompuesto en uno preocupado al no poder asimilar nada de lo que estaba pasando frente a él. Cuando se hubo lanzado a separar al patinador de la joven, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Viktor la había sacudido y le había gritado, pero fue sólo por un instante antes de que Aleks lo alejase de ella que pudo reparar en los ojos aterrorizados de la mujer.

—¡Joder, Aleks! —Siendo separado de ._._._._., Viktor no pudo sino removerse el flequillo con exasperación al ver cómo de inmediato la chica procedió a huir de él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban; acción torpe que se resumió en un intento frenético, pero lento y descoordinado de tratar de tirarse del sofá y de esconderse a un costado de éste, pero siendo detenida por un calambre en su muslo izquierdo que descompuso su rostro en una mueca dolorosa.

Aleksánder de inmediato trató de acercarse a ._._._._. con una actitud y un lenguaje corporal de paz—. Es la hipotermia. Está totalmente desorientada y posiblemente tenga alucinaciones y estrés—. Habló más para sí mismo que para Viktor—. Pero creo que estará bien, dejemos que se aclimate un poco y después la metemos al agua tibia y le vamos subiendo la temperatura. —Muy despacio, Aleks se acercó a la joven y la volvió a cubrir con el ropaje que se le había desacomodado al moverse. Con mucho cuidado, la sujetó por sobre la manta de la espalda y de un brazo, y la volvió a subir al sofá para dejarla un rato ahí; no quería alterarla más con su tacto, pero tampoco pensaba dejarla en el piso para que perdiese más calor. Ante su toque, la joven tan solo se tensó y apretó con fuerza los ojos; posteriormente se acurrucó sobre sí misma, tratando de esconder su cuerpo de Viktor como si de un animal herido se tratase… el gesto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos rusos, exasperando a Nikiforov y preocupando a Petrovsky.

Dándole una mirada significativa al otro, Aleks los dejó a ambos un momento para ir a subir unos grados la calefacción. Podía escuchar desde la sala de estar la bañera a punto de desbordarse y mientras fue a cerrar la llave y a ver que todo estuviese en orden no pudo evitar pensar que lo que estaba pasando entre el patinador y la joven tal vez era más grande de lo que creyó.

Desde la sala de estar, Viktor divisó a Aleksánder en el fondo del apartamento preparando el baño y sacando cosas de los armarios. Suspiró con pesadez estando para ese punto ya más que asqueado de esa situación—. Prepara las toallas, la meteré a la tina. —Su voz grave y su mirada le dijeron a Aleksánder que más le valdría no protestar, por lo que tan solo lo miró con total incredulidad y preocupación desde la puerta de una de las habitaciones. El barista no supo a ciencia cierta si el otro estaba actuando mecánicamente, o si era una cortesía para que un desconocido no viera a la chica expuesta, o si simplemente en realidad no le importaba y tan solo quería acabar rápido con ese asunto… supuso que se trataba de lo último y con renuencia advirtió que la situación era que habían tres adultos en ese apartamento y que él era un desconocido para la chica, por lo que quizá lo mejor sería hacerse a un lado y dejar que Viktor la manejase, a final de cuentas no sería un baño en sí sino sólo una maniobra rápida para hacerla entrar en calor.

—De acuerdo… —le dijo con un suspiro— Deja la puerta abierta.

El patinador rodó los ojos— No tenía pensado ahogarla, si eso era lo que te preocupaba…

El barista simplemente negó y después siguió buscando entre los armarios.

Viktor observó por un momento el apartamento que años atrás había pertenecido a su padre y luego reparó en Aleksánder, penetrándolo con la profundidad de su azul. Después de todo lo ocurrido en esa larga tarde, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos plateados y finalmente se quitó su abrigo mojado, dejándolo en un lado de la mesa circular —que en su infancia recordó haberla visto siempre con una botella de licor y un par de vasos de cristal—; posteriormente, se arremangó la camisa hasta el antebrazo y se desabrochó los primeros botones de la misma. Suspiró con pesadez, asimilando seriamente lo que estaba sucediendo y tratando de ganar algo de cordura. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a la chica temblorosa, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el baño de la habitación principal.

Casi inmediatamente el hombre mayor sintió a la joven apretujarse entre sus brazos mientras en un intento perecedero trataba de no hacer contacto con su pecho; no obstante, antes de que ella pudiese hacer o decir otra cosa él la llevó al baño, sentándola un momento sobre la tapa del inodoro para ir a tentar con el dorso de su palma la temperatura del agua. Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que todo estuviese en orden, se acercó a la chica y ante su expresión horrorizada y sin ninguna consideración le retiró el ropaje que la cubría —dejándola desnuda ante él en el que no fue sino un instante de total fragilidad y exposición—, y de inmediato colocó una mano bajo sus piernas y la otra sobre su espalda para levantarla y llevarla hacia la tina, misma en que la sumergió consiguiendo con esto mojarse sus propios brazos y parte de su camisa.

Era como si se tratase de un cruel juego de la fortuna que los hubiese llevado hasta ese punto. Inmediatamente, la sensación de escalofríos constantes ante el cambio de temperatura dejó a la mujer jadeante en manos del hombre que recargado en el borde de la tina sostenía su cuello y su espalda para evitar que se hundiese.

El contacto con la tibieza hizo que, finalmente, ._._._._. fuese recuperándose de lo ocurrido. No obstante, al parecer también su conciencia comenzó a recobrarse, permitiéndole adquirir una lucidez desgarradora del estado vulnerable en el que se encontraba ante Viktor. Éste se mantuvo inconmovible ante la mirada aterrada que ._._._._. comenzó a mostrar, pareciendo querer huir de él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—. _Debiste de haber reflexionado tus opciones antes de venir aquí_ —pensó con ironía mientras deslizaba su mano derecha por sobre la espalda para afianzar más su agarre, clavando sus dedos en la cadera femenina debido a que ._._._._. —quien como si no hubiese hecho ya suficiente con haberse presentado en San Petersburgo y haber causado esa escena— había comenzado a removerse con delirio entre sus brazos, como si quisiese hundirse y ahogarse por su propia voluntad.

—Mantente quieta.

Ante la firmeza de sus palabras, la oscuridad de su mirada y la fuerza con la que la sostenía, la mujer no pudo sino estremecerse. Y Viktor pudo presenciar cómo poco a poco, y como si se tratase de un reflejo condicionado, unas ganas de mostrar sumisión ante él la invadieron, y como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, ._._._._. asintió temerosa ante su orden; limitándose a tratar de cerrar las piernas y cubrir sus senos con sus brazos, al tiempo que apretaba sus párpados y asentía con un la respiración entrecortada y un sonido roto ante él. La chica estaba siendo totalmente humillada por él y su fragilidad mental no le permitía siquiera mantener una mínima cordura, lo único que sus pensamientos tenían cabida para albergar era lo avergonzada que se sentía y lo mucho que la lastimaba el tener las manos del hombre mayor sobre sí.

Viktor reparó calculadoramente en la chica y arqueó una ceja—. Relaja tu cuerpo. —Le dijo queriendo probar lo que creía estar presenciando. Ella le respondió en un susurro roto por el castañeo de sus dientes que no podía—. Hazlo. —Repitió él con firmeza. Y poco a poco sintió como el cuerpo que sostenía trataba de relajarse, no era muy efectivo pero el intento ahí estaba—. Quita las manos de tu cuerpo. —Su voz sonó peligrosa, pero despacio y pese al terror en su mirada la chica hizo como él le había indicado, mostrándose ante él en contra de su propia voluntad. Viktor asintió cuando perversamente entendió que por alguna razón que no le importaba entender ._._._._. estaba siendo totalmente dócil hacia él.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —ella negó bajito y él rodó los ojos— te quedaste en la intemperie por horas, bajo la lluvia y el frío, eventualmente te dio hipotermia. —Su tono de voz hacía evidente el desprecio ante lo estúpido de la situación. El semblante de ella se mantuvo simplemente interrogante,— ¿me estás entendiendo, no? —la fuerza con la que le habló hizo que de inmediato la chica asintiese con debilidad—. Bien. Porque no pienso volver a sacarte de nuevo de otra estupidez. Respira, te voy a sumergir.— Introdujo por completo el cuerpo y justo como esperaba, la mujer no hizo el mínimo intento por salir del agua por voluntad propia, quedándose quieta a su merced. Viktor dejó a la chica en el ras de la tina, y después husmeó levemente para vigilar si Aleksánder seguía buscando toallas y mantas en una de las habitaciones secundarias; una vez comprobado, se tomó el tiempo para quitar el corcho del fondo —donde de inmediato un remolino se formó succionando el agua— y abrir nuevamente el grifo izquierdo para reemplazar así tanto el líquido como la calidez perdida.

Nikiforov no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero esa noche hubo algo de depravado en él y en el modo en que la inclemencia de su azul devoró la total sumisión de la joven mujer ante él: los cabellos flotando en el agua, la palidez de la piel sumergida y la oscuridad en los ojos que como dos canicas permanecían inmóviles, abiertos y aterrados. El cuerpo etéreo de la mujer que se ahogaba, pero que no luchaba para impedirlo hizo que fugazmente recordase a su madre muerta mientras sin ninguna expresión contaba los segundos antes de sacar a ._._._._. con vida del agua.

Finalmente, sujetó su cuerpo y sacó su cabeza— creo que ya está bien, ve trayendo las toallas. —Le gritó como si nada a Aleksánder, mientras observaba la mirada ida de la joven y su intento silencioso, pero desesperado por ganar un poco de aire **.**

._._._._. estaba totalmente rendida ante él, y quizá fue por eso que Viktor se tomó un momento para sin ningún pudor observar el cuerpo que desnudo reposaba en su brazo. Era pequeño, demacrado y sin gracia alguna, no obstante, hubo algo que resaltó; el patinador afiló su mirada al reparar en muchas cicatrices que recorrían la piel de la joven, especialmente en sus brazos, caderas y muslos. Negó, sabiendo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la estupidez ajena.

Aterrada ante el pensamiento de volver a ser ahogada, la chica se había aferrado al brazo izquierdo del otro, clavándole las uñas, pero él con un intento simple de manotazo había logrado apartarla.

Segundos después, Aleksánder entró al baño para pasarle una toalla grande con la cual envolver a ._._._._., y Viktor pudo ver el intento dubitativo del otro por ayudarlo a cargala.

—No la toques. Parece no gustarle el contacto, a fin de cuentas somos extraños para ella.

Aleks no pudo decir nada ante la mirada indescifrable del otro y se hizo a un lado con cierta reticencia. Lo cierto era que si ambos eran unos desconocidos, daba lo mismo quien la llevase… bueno, su amigo sí que era más cercano a ella de algún modo.

Viktor cargó a ._._._._. envuelta en una toalla hacia la cama de gran tamaño que se encontraba, desde hacía años, en medio de esa habitación principal. Sin mucho miramiento, depositó la figura femenina en una esquina de la misma —creando con esto una silueta oscura de humedad en la seda color zafiro—. Una vez que la tuvo ahí procedió a restregar la tela a lo largo del cuerpo, tratando de eliminar, sin mucha delicadeza, la mayor cantidad posible del rocío que cubría la piel lastimada de la joven quien como si quisiese tan sólo desvanecerse en ese mismo instante se limitaba a tener el rostro agachado, evitando encontrarse con él por completo. El ruso ni siquiera se prestó a preocuparse por ella mientras terminaba de secarla— ¿Encontraste algo con qué vestirla? —Le preguntó al otro quien asintió pasándole unos pantalones de algodón y un par de blusas de manga larga, posiblemente para cubrirla más, que había encontrado en algún lugar de su maleta— No encontré mucho. —Viktor le brindó a Aleksánder una mirada _¿es enserio?_ en torno a lo precario y descoordinado del atuendo que le había pasado—. Es tan solo ropa para dormir, —le dijo el otro restándole importancia—, yo _jamás_ dormiría con algo así… —el patinador no pudo ocultar una mueca de fastidio y confusión que hizo reír al barista mientras sostenía los pantalones de pijama de color morado pardo y totalmente desteñido en algunas partes por viejas manchas de cloro y dos blusas de algodón blancas, una de ellas con viejas ilustraciones infantiles—. Oh, dios, ¡esto es tan yo! —Aleks le brindó una sonrisa burlona a su amigo quien simplemente rodó los ojos.

Sujetándola por la cintura, Viktor dio un tirón al cuerpo de la mujer, halándolo hacia él para así facilitar su tarea. Se quedó mirando la figura frente a él un instante aunque su piel ya no estaba azulada, seguía demasiado pálida. Se dio cuenta de que Aleks no le había pasado ropa interior, pero decidió ignorando, vistiéndola tan solo con la ropa de dormir y dejándole la toalla un rato en los cabellos.

._._._._. ignoró al hombre que la vestía, deseando que él se largase y la dejase sola lo más pronto posible. Viktor ni siquiera la tomó en cuenta y se limitó a hacer lo suyo sin tener ningún cuidado en la labor… como si fuesen dos jodidos extraños, como si ella en verdad no le importase en lo absoluto. En cuanto hubo terminado, hizo a un lado el edredón y las cobijas y metió a la chica bajo éstas para inmediatamente echarlas de vuelta para cubrirla. No hubo un arropamiento sino tan solo la actividad suficiente para dejarla ahí.

Él la miró y ella pareció querer meterse bajo la ropa de cama, mas se mantuvo firme y temblorosa mostrando sólo la cabeza bajo ésta. Él alejó su mirada de inmediato, decidiendo no molestarse más con ella ni por esa noche ni nunca más.

—Con esto será suficiente, Aleks. _Vivirá._ Nosotros también deberíamos aclimatarnos, lo que menos necesito es un resfriado a causa de todo esto. Creo que no hay mucho en la cocina, pero ¿crees poder preparar algo caliente antes de largarnos de aquí? O al menos un buen trago nos caería perfecto. Venga, date prisa, tengo un perro y una rutina para antes de dormir que necesito atender antes de perder más horas de sueño para mañana.

Aleks suspiró. Sabía de antemano que la joven mujer no tenía la gracia de Viktor, sabía que había entre ellos un problemón más grande de lo que se imaginaba, sin embargo, aun ahora no entendía qué rayos pensaba su amigo. Era claro que el patinador no había tenido mucho interés en la chica, pero había hecho lo mínimo humanamente necesario para auxiliarla, y ahora parecía que le urgía largarse de ahí ya. Rodó los ojos, Viktor podía ser un completo idiota la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Hey… —hizo a un lado a Viktor y se acercó a la joven—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Soy Aleksánder Petrovsky, amigo de la infancia de Viktor, lamento presentarme hasta ahora, todo lo que pasó me tenía corriendo como loco. —Ella lo miró desconfiada y él le sonrió levemente— Te quedaste afuera en la tormenta y te hemos traído de regreso. Estarás bien, logramos aclimatarte.

Ella hizo una mueca que trató de pasar por un asentimiento y Viktor no pudo sino mirarla con exasperación.

—Está bien, —le repitió Nikiforov a su amigo—, pero debe estar muerta de cansancio, deberíamos irnos.

Aleks asintió— hey, vendremos por la mañana a ver cómo te sientes —, Viktor lo volteó a ver como si se hubiese vuelto loco—, _lo haremos,_ —afirmó con fastidio.

._._._._. se removió incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos. Estaba pasando por una de las situaciones más vergonzosas y caóticas de su vida y tan solo quería pretender que el par de hombres no existía. Ella que conocía del dolor no pudo evitar el sentirse herida, poca cosa y avergonzada ante ellos.

Ambos se fueron a la sala de estar y Aleksánder trató de poner un poco de orden el apartamento y en sí mismo. Después de un rato logró servir un trago para ._._._._. con lo que había quedado de la botella de la tarde y se lo dejó en el buró. Al no encontrar nada en la desierta cocina para él y para Viktor, decidió que lo mejor sería que buscasen algo mientras iban a casa.

Finalmente, rebuscó en el apartamento hasta encontrar algo de ropa de hombre que en el pasado había pertenecido a Nikiforov, y de hecho Aleks no dudaba que entre ella hubiesen cosas también de su propio padre, no obstante, cuando le ofreció a Viktor algo con lo que pudiese cambiarse tan solo para salir del paso, éste lo miró con total desprecio, como si de pronto la ropa de su padre se hubiese convertido en una peste. En ese momento, Aleks reparó en la forma en que Viktor le echaba una ojeada al apartamento antes de salir del mismo: con total asco. Aleksánder no pudo decir nada respecto al hecho de que su amigo parecía preferir salir con las ropas húmedas al exterior helado con tal de no vestir nada perteneciente a su difunto padre. Tan solo pudo limitarse a asegurarse una vez más que todo estuviese medianamente en orden y a despedirse de ._._._._. con una mirada conciliadora, asegurándole que todo estaría bien y que mañana le darían una vuelta, ya más tarde se encargaría de lidiar con la total negativa de su amigo ante ello.

Ante el total desgano de su amigo, sin decir o hacer ya más, Aleks decidió llevárselo de ese lugar que tanto parecía estar fastidiándolo. Y él, después de haber atado cabos con la historia que esa tarde le había sido contada y el pasado que había vivido, no pudo sino recordar a un Viktor más joven que había vuelto de un pequeño viaje a Kiev y el semblante que había traído a su regreso. Ese mirar, no correspondía con el que ahora había escrutado a la joven que había comenzado a adormilarse bajo el cansancio del día; la decadencia con la que ahora parecía querer deshacerse de todo de aquella mujer no correspondía con la realidad sino con la distorsión del pasar de varios años de dolor y soledad.

—Hey, ¿no crees que sea mejor quedarnos a cuidarla? o al menos podríamos dejarle nuestros teléfonos—. El otro tan solo le dio una mirada insolente y Aleks supo que estaba maldiciendo en su mente—. De acuerdo. —Asintió con un leve gesto de tristeza, pues sabía que lo que sucedía con aquella chica jamás sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir a Viktor, no obstante, el mismo Viktor sí que era lo suficientemente fuerte e idiota como para dañarse a sí mismo.

Ambos hombres salieron, uno con pesar y el otro con ansias de largarse de ahí. Viktor y ._._._._. ni siquiera se dieron una mirada ni se dijeron más antes de que el otro se alejase finalmente de ésta.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del viejo edificio, ambos pudieron ver como la lluvia había detenido su pesar sobre San Petersburgo, habían estado tan ocupados dentro del pent-house que no se habían percatado de ello. Por un momento se detuvieron a admirar el tono gris afligido que el cielo había adquirido. Ninguno comentó nada al respecto.

En el camino, el par de rusos compraron unos cafés instantáneos en la tienda de conveniencia y sin decirse más recorrieron juntos un buen trecho de San Petersburgo hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de que se separasen en direcciones contrarias para ir a sus destinos, justo como cuando eran niños. Aleks quiso decir algo más, pero terminó negando mientras se acomodaba el abrigo que había tomado prestado y miraba a Viktor —cuyas ropas se habían secado con el viento, pero a quien no le habría caído mal tomar un abrigo y unos calcetines prestados—, dándole una palmada en el hombro, se despidió de él.

—Tan solo piensa bien en lo que haces. Recuerda que las campanas doblan por todos.

El patinador ignoró su referencia y ambos hombres se alejaron.

El ruido de la noche los cubrió y encima de ellos la luna no se asomó, cubierta por la nebulosidad de aquella tormenta que los había llamado.

Y la mujer que cuando adolescente había querido huir para lastimarlos y obligarlos a buscarla, ahora no deseaba sino no haber sido encontrada. Era débil y precisamente por eso sabía que la fuerza de Viktor era algo con lo que jamás podría tener una oportunidad.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Repíteme otra vez la mejor respuesta para el maldito examen.._

 _El otro rodó los ojos—, puedes poner que si algo se rompe en alguien, entonces habrá algo que también que se desmorone en cada uno de nosotros. El sufrimiento, la agonía y la muerte de un cualquier ser humano nos dañará a todos,_ te dañará a ti…

 _El adolescente se acarició sus preciosos y largos cabellos plata y miró a su mejor amigo con fastidio. Asintió ante la respuesta del otro y ambos entraron al examen._

 _Eventualmente, y como Aleks sospechaba, Vik no sacó un sobresaliente en esa nota._

* * *

 **15/11/2017**

¡Hola! Me he tardado un poco con el capítulo (en el sentido de que fue una semana, pero yo había dicho que serían un par de horas). La razón es que le pedí a mi novio A.K.A. mi beta reader ocasional, que por favor le diese una leída al capítulo y me diese su opinión, pues (como ya habrán leído) pasan algunas cosas importantes y no me sentía del todo segura. Eventualmente, él se tardó varios días en leer y posteriormente yo también lo revisé. Pero bueno, lamento la tardanza, aunque no haya sido tanta, y de corazón espero tener actualizaciones constantes y seguidas de este fic. :3

Eso. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, fue un poco conflictivo, así que estoy abierta a sus opiniones.

-Respondiendo a sus comentarios anteriores (pues lo dejé para este capítulo):

 **Melina659:** Meli, tenerte como lectora es una alegría total, todo tu apoyo significa muchísimo para mí y lo aprecio mucho. Todas las canciones que me sugieres le quedan como anillo al dedo al fic y me inspiran muchísimo mientras escribo, así que no dejes de hacerlo! ;) No te arruino la sorpresa, a lo largo de la historia se resolverán varias incógnitas y tendrás tu respuesta sobre si son hermanos o no. Su situación es complicada, pero a algo tendrán que llegar. Sobre **X** , su musa, espero que su revelación sea una sorpresa agradable; tú te habrás formado una opinión sobre los personajes de la serie y estás mega spoileada, así que ojalá y la aparición de ese personaje te agrade, evidentemente tiene que ser un patinador distinto a Viktor para haber logrado atraer la atención de la protagonista. ;) Y pues eso, espero que te esté yendo muy bien en la escuela, que pronto tengas vacaciones y que descanses mucho. Ya sabes que por aquí o por mis redes sociales ando para cualquier cosa que necesites. Un abrazo, te quiero!

 **Nat-Woods:** Gracias de corazón tanto por leer y estar siempre al pendiente como por ofrecerme todo tu apoyo y comprensión, lo aprecio muchísimo y me da bastante serenidad. Que gusto que te esté agradando la historia, amo que me lo hagas saber, aquí ando para cualquier duda o comentario. Rayos, si la actitud de Viktor te da rabia, pues bueno, en este capítulo se ha pasado xD puede ser un idiota, pero justo como mencionas, esperemos que las cosas se aclaren pronto por el bien de ambos. ;) En verdad prometo esforzarme para actualizar seguido, ya estoy preparando el siguiente capítulo. ;) Es cierto, escribir durante los malos momentos es un consuelo enorme, pero también lo es el tener personas para leerte y apoyarte. Te mando un fuerte abrazo, por aquí ando siempre para cualquier cosa que necesites. Que tus días sean lindos y que todos tus deseos se cumplan.

 **Wolf Girl:** Bienvenida a la historia, gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad al fic. Gracias también por todo tu apoyo y buenos comentarios al respecto, lo aprecio muchísimo. Me seguiré apurando para actualizar seguido y que no te quedes sin capítulos para leer. Un abrazo grande, espero te encuentres muy bien. Nos leemos! ;)

 **Gracias a todos los que se toman un momento para leer y comentar. Ustedes son mis soles.**

 **Un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos.**

 ** _Apailana*_**


	7. VII

**Nota rápida** : Si leen el fic desde Google Chrome, pueden instalar en su navegador del PC la extensión ' **Interactive Fics** ', misma que pueden configuar para que al estar leyendo un fic de personaje x lectora, el espacio destinado al nombre de la lectora pueda ser reemplazado por su propio nombre o el que quieran darle a la protagonista. En este caso, sustituir el ._._._._. por el nombre que deseen! Lo he probado y es curioso hahaha. Recuerden que esta clase de fics, con todas las limitaciones y ventajas que pueda tener, es también un modo de ser solidario, de en vez de crear y cerrar un OC, permitir la apertura para la interacción de los lectores.

Pues bueno, vayamos a lo que nos concierne, nos leemos más abajo ;)

* * *

 **REDEMPTIO**

 **VII**

* * *

"it is your blood

in my veins

tell me how i'm

supposed to forget"

* * *

 **~ X** :

Quiero creer que las personas no te empujan a suicidarte, especialmente, quiero creer que las personas que te quieren, o que dicen quererte, no te empujan a suicidarte.

¿Qué sería de nosotros si así lo hiciesen? ¿Qué sería de mí si ellos en verdad lo hiciesen?

Y, sin embargo, sé —o creo saber— que no es así. Que sus acciones me hieren y me llenan de dolor, pero que su verdadero interés no es hacer que me mate.

Es absurdo ¿no? el pensar que nuestros padres —quienes nos dan la vida, quienes de un modo u otro nos quieren— al final terminan dañándonos; que la intención con la que hacen las cosas no justifica el que nos causen desconsuelo, que todos los buenos deseos que nos puedan tener no minimiza en lo absoluto el daño que nos causen; pues son personas a final de cuentas, y ser nuestros padres no los exime de destruirnos sino que, por el contrario, les da el poder de hacerlo precisamente más que cualquier otra persona, de que sus palabras sean las que más nos influyan, de que su desprecio sea el que más nos lastime al punto de asfixiarnos en tanta amargura.

Es cierto, nadie me obliga a hacer lo que hago, nadie me está empujando voluntariamente al suicidio. No obstante, eso no quita que todas las acciones, que todo lo que recibo así como todo lo que doy, se vayan acumulando. El maltrato que te dieron cuando niño te sigue doliendo al crecer y termina por ahogarte cuando creces. Si tratas de ser tú mismo y te desprecian por ello, la siguiente vez te costará el doble acercarte a las personas y para cuando te dés cuenta te habrás vuelto un cúmulo de ansiedad incapaz de socializar con los otros.

Porque duele, duele el desprecio, el darte cuenta de que te vas quedando atrás de los otros, de que tus inseguridades te impiden avanzar, de que tu depresión te impide vivir. Te duele en el alma el saber que no importa lo que hagas o lo que dejes de hacer, nunca serás suficiente, nunca serás mejor. No importa qué tan bueno o malo puedas llegar a ser, habrá algunas personas que jamás van a querer cambiar la perspectiva que tienen sobre ti.

A veces crees tenerlo todo, crees que tus padres te lo han dado todo, pero avanzas y te das cuenta de que no sólo no lo tienes todo, sino que además estás más solo y más pobre de lo que pensabas. Entonces, una persona se puede convertir en aquello que necesitas o crees necesitar; y eso puede ser tanto para bien o para mal, puedes perderte en esa persona o puedes encontrar la salvación en esa persona. Todo dependerá de si acaso esa persona de pronto se convierte en tu mundo o de si simplemente está dispuesta a mostrarte el mundo en el cual deberás caminar. Quisiera decir que he conocido a ambos tipos de persona, pero lo cierto es que tuve muy poco tiempo para tratar con la segunda. Quienes dicen quererme me arrebataron a esa persona y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenía nada.

Las palabras son más fáciles, la realidad no lo es. Distinguir a una persona de la otra no sería fácil si acaso una de éstas llegase en el peor —¿o en el mejor?— momento. En días tan duros como éste, como todos, la verdad es que no me importaría encontrarme con cualquiera de las dos, si acaso ésta me diese compañía.

Al final solo queda la soledad. Y me pregunto si unos meses de compañía con la influencia adecuada serán suficientes para aguantar años de dolor, para aguantar todo el daño de las personas que dicen quererme. A veces creo que sólo el cariño adecuado me sujetaría para no caer, a veces creo que no importaría pues ya estoy al borde del suicidio.

Mientras sujeto mi piel para evitar que el rojo se siga derramando, me pregunto hasta cuándo será suficiente.

 **~ ._._._._. N.**

* * *

 **U** na taquicardia en aumento y un grito ahogado despertaron a la joven mujer, quien de inmediato se llevó las manos a los pechos para con exhalaciones arrebatadas tratar de mitigar la sensación inminente de ahogo de la que fue presa. Conforme sus bocanadas se fueron calmando, se acomodó recargando su peso sobre la cabecera para tratar de estabilizarse. Estaba cubierta de sudor frío y su boca se sentía seca y amarga. Eventualmente, revisó con desconfianza el lugar en el que se encontraba: los grandes ventanales, la recamara costosa y la seda color zafiro… todo estaba en orden, pero no se sentía así… para cuando hubo hecho el silencio suficiente para que sólo el tintineo de su corazón y su respiración se escuchasen y pudiese comprobar así que no había otra alma en el apartamento, ._._._._. ya se había olvidado de lo que había perturbado su sueño hasta lograr que se despertase en ese estado. Acariciándose y llevándose a la boca sus cabellos cortos, trató de esforzar su mente para rememorarlo, pero por más que lo hizo no pudo.

Aunque no pudo recordarlo, su alma sí lo hizo, pues se sentío vacía como si pudiese anhelar a otra igual que no estaba en San Petersburgo, pero que la llamaba desde los sueños como si acaso estuviese dispuesta a esperar por ella por siempre.

._._._._. —como la mitad de las mujeres en sus veintes y como la mayoría de las mujeres en sus treintas— no creía en las almas gemelas, no obstante, no pudo evitar el sentirse nerviosa como si estuviese olvidándose de algo importante, como si estuviese olvidándose _de alguien_ importante. A ._._._._., como a algunos suicidas, le causaba inquietud el pensar que las cosas importantes no estuviesen resueltas, especialmente en ese momento ese desasosiego se acrecentó.

La primera persona en la que ._._._._. pudo pensar fue —por supuesto— **X** , pero desechó la idea de inmediato pues sabía de antemano que cualquier asunto que hubiese habido entre ambos estaba más que muerto, sin embargo, admitió que podría escribirle una última carta contándole este rumbo extraño que había tomado su vida y que, después de tantos meses de no hacer ni tener nada, era al menos una novedad… hizo nota mental de hacerlo más tarde. La segunda persona en la que ._._._._. pensó fue —irremediablemente— Viktor; y al hacerlo, la joven mujer no pudo sino desechar la idea de inmediato y estremecerse… una persona como Viktor jamás podría ser su alma amiga. Ella ya nunca más podría tener ningún tipo de relación con Viktor… era la verdad, pero eso no evitaba que le doliese un poco.

Lentamente, sus ojos se humedecieron y los duros recuerdos del día anterior comenzaron a invadirla. Sin decir nada, se acurrucó entre la ropa de cama como si acaso temiese el volver a congelarse o como si acaso estuviese tratando de esconderse. Su cuerpo dolía y su garganta le escocía, no obstante, lo que más la desgarraba en ese momento era la imagen plateada y turquesa de Viktor odiándola, de Viktor lastimándola y de Viktor ahogándola. Junto a esa figura se cruzaba también la de un joven blanco de ojos y cabello castaño rojizo que también había querido acercarse a ella…

¿Por qué…? No lo diría en voz alta e incluso lo negaría, pero la verdad era que aunque una parte de ella se había opuesto, probablemente otra más grande lo había anhelado con todas sus fuerzas… ¿Por qué si mintiendose a sí misma había ido a San Petersburgo para buscar en Viktor un apoyo, él a cambio la había tratado como si no se mereciese nada en este mundo, como si a final de cuentas su propia existencia no fuese más que un maldito error impuro?

Viktor y el otro muchacho, Aleksánder —¡Aleksánder, maldita sea!—, habían quemado cada parte de su piel con su toque y, no conformes con ello, la habían humillado recordándole lo poco que tenía, lo desgraciada que era y lo avergonzada que se sentía por tener una vida llena de errores y estupidez.

Lo cierto era que el día anterior se había encontrado, finalmente, con Viktor —con ese hombre que tanto se parecía a su padre, pero que tan poco tenía de él— y a éste no sólo le había bastado con ser el vivo recordatorio de todo lo que a ella le había sido negado, sino que además se había encargado él mismo de recalcarle su lugar en la vida: lo poco que merecía estar allí en ese departamento buscando los resquicios de un padre que ya no estaba más en este mundo. En ese momento, huyendo de todo aquello que siempre había temido, no pudo sino entender que todo en ella había terminado de romperse… No obstante, lo que vino después fue peor… porque ese Viktor que la había recibido y la había corrido de San Petersburgo en un mismo instante no era sino la ruptura de todos sus sueños y de todas las ilusiones que tenía en torno a un hombre. Pero el Viktor que vino después, el que sin remordimientos le dijo con claridad que su padre ya estaba muerto y que de él jamás tendría nada, el que sin clemencia la tocó y la sumergió en una tina… él era el hombre real, y ante eso ella jamás podría hacer nada.

._._._._. no pudo evitar emitir una risita insana y mientras, sin siquiera pensárselo, comenzaba a encajar sus uñas en su piel, pudo darse cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba y de lo mucho que quería sacar de su ser el toque de esos hombres, el toque de Viktor. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto o moriría de la histeria. Observó rápidamente a un lado y al otro y supo que no tenía consigo nada que la ayudase; supo también que no le importaba, pues rompería un espejo o una ventana si con eso conseguía algo para poder poner en ese mismo instante un alto a la demencia que amenazaba con consumirla.

Trató de salir de la cama con un salto, pero al enredarse entre la seda no pudo sino tirarse y dejar que sus lágrimas de cristal se convirtiesen en un llanto desgarrador. Con sus puños golpeó con fuerza sobre el colchón y maldijo en voz alta hasta que su garganta se jodió aún más. Gritó por Viktor, por lo imbécil que era y por lo mucho que en realidad había deseado quererlo a pesar de todas las razones que le decían que no debería de haberlo intentado. Tratar de querer a alguien como él, tratar de obtener algo de alguien como él no era sino perder el tiempo de una manera estúpida y cruel. Una parte de ella no pudo evitar el sentirse conmovida ante su situación y lo inevitable de ésta: ._._._._. en verdad detestaba sentirse así, sintiendo todo eso cuando lo único que quería era terminar de sentir tanto dolor.

Después de un rato se dirigió hacia el baño y al entrar los escalofríos la invadieron. Sin siquiera tratar de detenerse a sí misma, abrió con sus manos temblorosas la gaveta del lavabo y de un jalón comenzó a regar todo el contenido de la misma sobre el suelo, rebuscando entre las cosas hasta que encontró algo que podía servirle.

Toda la angustia y toda la desesperación causadas por lo que el día anterior había sucedido en ese mismo baño y en ese mismo apartamento se fueron acumulando en su corazón. Y para cuando ese nudo de decepción fue imposible de soportar, la joven mujer —quien debería de tener toda una vida luminosa por delante, pero a quien el sol le había sido negado— tomó un rastrillo que había encontrado en uno de los interiores más oscuros de ese viejo apartamento y trozó un poco el plástico de la cabeza hasta sacarle las hojas que tenía dentro; con una de éstas en mano se dispuso a desgarrar la piel de su muñeca queriendo desgarrar también con ello la superficie de su alma, sin importarle acaso que pudiese haber alguien allá afuera buscándola. ¿Qué importaba además si así fuese?

Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en el señor Nikiforov —su padre— y se preguntó si la única alma que hubiese podido ser igual a la suya habría sido la de él… supo, no obstante, que si acaso la miseria los hubiese igualado a ambos, al final ya no importaba pues él ya no estaba en este mundo y ella se había quedado sola.

Una vez más, ._._._._. rompió su propio corazón con una navaja sobre su piel; y una herida más se formó sobre el campo floreado de cicatrices que recorría su cuerpo. Mientras el rojo cubría su visión, la mujer se preguntó si acaso todavía tendría algo de la sangre de aquel hombre mayor que tanto había amado dentro de sus venas.

Recargada sobre las frías baldosas de mármol, cerró los ojos y dejó que lo ocurrido la fuese abandonando gota a gota. El dolor que sentía era uno que solamente otra mujer triste podría entender, pero lo que ._._._._. no entendía en ese momento era que si sangraba era porque seguía con vida.

Un instante antes de dejarse caer, la joven mujer supo también que ella misma extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas a otra persona. Ese sentimiento se difuminó con el de la desilusión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R** ecostado sobre su cama, Viktor se acurrucó más junto a su caniche, Makkachin, y sintiendo el olor a recién bañado, el suave pelaje marrón y el calor del animal contra sí, no pudo sino decidir que pasaría el resto de la tarde echado junto a éste.

El día anterior su velada había sido arruinada y, como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, esa mañana Aleksánder había tratado de arrastrarlo de nuevo a aquel apartamento. Evidentemente, él había fingido exitosamente un resfrío y al otro no le había quedado más que ir por su cuenta. Horas más tarde, Petrovsky le había mandado un mensaje instantáneo para comentarle que ._._._._. había estado dormida y que prefiriendo dejarla descansar, se había limitado a dejarle lo que le había llevado: un lunch pequeño junto con una dosis de fenilefrina, clorfenamina y paracetamol por si las dudas. Viktor rodó los ojos y puso su celular en modo avión. Demasiada amabilidad: había tenido de su mejor amigo suficiente por el resto del mes.

Después de un rato, salió con cierta resistencia de la tibieza de sus cobijas y, por un instante, miró Makkachin sabiendo de antemano que éste planeaba quedarse en la cama y que ni por lealtad lo seguiría; una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro, ¡ah, cuánto amaba a ese perro!

Se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes haberle hecho unos mimos al animal, y tomó una caja de zumo de naranja del refrigerador y unas barras de cereales y frutos secos de la encimera; se echó todo en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

De regreso a su habitación no pudo evitar mirarse en un espejo y asentir satisfecho: no estaba resfriado, de hecho lucía de maravilla, sin embargo, debido a la enfriada de la noche anterior se había tomado un día libre, sólo por si acaso, después de todo él más que nadie sabía que su contextura era más bien la de un atleta totalmente sano quien rara vez era tocado por las enfermedades.

Antes de volver a echarse nuevamente en su cama, no pudo evitar mirar por un instante el portarretrato de plata que había en su escritorio. La imagen que contenía era una de las varias que siempre lo hacían sonreír con satisfacción, no sólo por los recuerdos que representaba sino por lo bella, estéticamente hablando, que resultaba.

 _Madonna_ —proveniente del latín _mea domina_ : mi señora— es el término italiano que en el Medioevo, cuando el romance estaba recién consolidado, se usaba para referirse a una mujer noble; posteriormente, con el apogeo medieval y renacentista del arte religioso, la voz se difundió en el resto de Occidente para referirse específicamente a la representación más próspera de la iconografía cristiana: la Virgen María acompañada por el Niño Jesús.

Se considera que las reproducciones más antiguas de la Virgen son los frescos de las catacumbas de Priscila en Roma que servían como cementerio para las primeras generaciones de cristianos antes del cisma (1). No obstante —pese a la tendencia menos excesiva en comparación con los católicos al culto de imágenes— fue en el Imperio Bizantino donde se comenzó a pintar a la _Madonna_ , incluso enriqueciéndola con la corona oriental de corte cerrado y con piedras preciosas. En la Edad Media y en el Renacimiento, tanto en la Iglesia oriental como en la occidental, se siguió recreando, especialmente en ésta última con el gran impulso que se le dio al culto mariano.

Si hablásemos de representaciones artísticas tanto de María sola como de una _Madonna_ , el cálculo sería innumerable, y aun entre éstas tampoco sería fácil separar las buenas piezas de las malas y hacer con esto otro conteo. Tener una favorita nunca es fácil, y aunque si a Viktor le preguntasen —obviamente hablando únicamente de una apreciación estética— probablemente diría que le interesan más las pinturas de una Virgen solitaria; la verdad era que el ruso tampoco podría negar que una de las obras de María con su hijo que más lo conmovía por su perfección era la _Madonna del libro_ de Sandro Botticelli: una pintura al temple (2) sobre madera en la que María sostiene sobre su regazo al Niño, él mirándola fijamente y ella pareciendo verlo a él o perdiéndose en el libro de horas marianas (3) que la acompaña. A diferencia de algunas _Madonnas_ de Rafael, donde se puede apreciar la ternura maternal de una María que le sonríe a Jesús; en las de Botticelli —y precisamente en ésta— la expresión de la Reina es más bien meditabunda y suave, con algo de noble y de nostálgico: el vínculo entre madre e hijo es sublime, su relación es intelectual.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Viktor miró la foto enmarcada en donde él mismo se encontraba junto a su madre, ambos vistiendo la ropa tradicional rusa en color borgoña. Ella bellísima —con sus largos rizos rubios, su piel de porcelana, y sus ojos de oro, cuya preciosidad rivalizaba con la de todas las princesas rusas y con la de todas las Vírgenes renacentistas— aferrándose al brazo derecho de su hijo; y él —en aquel momento con su cabello largo en sedosos mechones plateados que para nada competían con el oro de los de su madre— sosteniendo la otra de sus manos y mirándola con todo el amor del mundo. No podía negarlo, la belleza de la imagen podría rivalizar con la de una _Madonna_ italiana.

El ruso sonrió y por un instante su semblante también se suavizó: la dulzura de su madre siempre le había parecido similar a la de la Virgen del Altar de Gante en Bélgica, que era precisamente su reproducción favorita de una María solitaria por el parecido que ésta guardaba con su progenitora. No obstante, casi al instante su momento de piedad se arruinó y su expresión se tornó seria.

Si se lo proponía, él podía ser o la mejor persona o un cabrón; pero ni así, ni incluso tratando de esforzarse, podía entender cómo en el mundo hubo alguien que se atrevió a lastimar a su madre, a su princesa rusa, cómo rayos fue que su padre se atrevió a tenerla en sus brazos para después simplemente dejarla… peor aún, ¡para después simplemente dejarla por alguien como la madre de ._._._._.!

El patinador apretó los párpados sintiendo que perdía el apetito. Mas reparando en la figura de su perro cuyos ojos negros lo miraban con curiosidad, trató de reponer su compostura. No podía simplemente flaquear, no ahora, no después de tanto. Para su desagrado el día anterior había tenido suficiente de esa chica por el resto de sus días. Personas como ._._._._. y como su padre no se merecían nada, y al parecer ambos estaban justo en el lugar que les correspondía.

Negó, no podía dejar que ._._._._. llegase a mover su vida, no podía dejar que nadie lo hiciera. Incluso si se trataba de su madre muerta… él la amaría y la extrañaría hasta su último aliento, pero no podía permitirse el pasar cada segundo lamentándose por el dolor de su pérdida; por el contrario, era precisamente por ella y por lo mucho que se habían amado que él tendría una vida mejor y sería —precisamente— el mejor.

Si había algo bueno en todo ese caos, era que sus objetivos habían sido reafirmados. Iba a marcar un antes y un después, iba a desgarrar el alma de las personas más puras patinando…

No. Era más que eso.

Iba a curar su propia alma patinando. Lo iba a hacer por medio del arte.

Sentándose en su cama, rasgó con sus dientes una esquina de la caja anaranjada y comenzó a beber de la misma el zumo.

Seguiría adelante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(1). Del lat. _schisma,_ y éste del gr. σχίσμα _schísma_ 'escisión, separación'. División o separación en el seno de una iglesia o religión. Refiere el texto al Cisma de 1504, en el que la Iglesia católica de Roma se separó de la Iglesia ortodoxa oriental.

(2). Témpera: pintura hecha con colores preparados con líquidos glutinosos y calientes.

(3) [O _horarium_ ]. Manuscritos medievales adornados con capitulares, miniaturas y orlas, hechos generalmente por encargo para una persona específica que pudiese costearlos, que contenía un texto (letanías, oraciones o salmos) para ser recitado en cada hora del día, en este caso enfocado al culto de la Virgen María.

* * *

 **02/12/2017 [Notas de autora]**

Y así, como si nada, ya estamos en diciembre y el año se nos va.

¡Hola! Como siempre, aprecio demasiado que se pasen por aquí a leer y comentar, y tal como había mencionado estoy tratando de apurarme en actualizar, ¡la verdad es que quisiese poder ser aún más rápida y tener más tiempo e inspiración!

Pero bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente y antes que nada quiero disculparme por ese pedazo de documental de The History Channel que quedó en medio del capítulo! xD Mi novio no siempre betea todo, es más bien cuando tengo problemas con algún capítulo o cuando necesito una opinión sincera sobre algo, y en este caso le señalé esa parte del fic sobre el arte mariano y se quedó en plan de: "No manches, Anne, está padre, pero es demasiado...", de ahí la broma sobre que parece documental. Lo cierto es que justo como lo platicaba con él no escribí esos fragmentos sólo por que sí, se habrán dado cuenta de que tienen como fin mostrar tanto lo egocéntrico y perturbado que puede llegar a ser Viktor como ese amor hacia una madre, que aunque es amor es más bien totalmente egoísta y le impide ver más allá de sí; las relaciones padres-hijos de estos personajes no son para nada sanas: todos en _Redemptio,_ o al menos este par, necesitan ir al psiquiatra para tratarse. Eventualmente, como el arte religioso medieval y renacentista es uno de mis temas de interés favoritos, probablemente me extendí un poco, y aunque traté de quitarle lo más que pude (y puse tres notas al pie por si las flais), al final me quedó así. Lo siento por el desvarío, un poco lo que no quería y creo que pudo pasar es que pareciese que en medio de una narración, introduje otro discurso de corte más bien expositivo de un tema, y que ésto cortase la fluidez y terminase pareciendo algo insertado en medio. Así que... espero no haberlos fastidiado :3

La otra disculpa que les puedo ofrecer es por alejarme de la serie (es decir YOI), sé que la historia va por este camino; pero aunque en todo fic al ser un AU ya haya un alejamiento, trataré de regresar sino al tono al menos a los personajes y a las bases de la serie. Desde la perspectiva de esta protagonista, y desde la relación que tiene y que seguirá formando con Viktor, se podrán ir comentando tanto personajes como situaciones puntuales del anime, a final de cuentas ambos se encuentran en ese universo. Ademáaaaassssss... no se olviden de **X** porque yo no lo hago, de hecho lo tengo más que presente! Como le comentaba a **Melina** , algo de diferente (mas a la vez posiblemente algo de parecido) de Viktor le tuvo que ver la protagonista para fijarse en él. Así que espero apurarme a escribir para que ya muy pronto tengamos noticias de él y podamos conocerlo oficialmente en la historia. Ahhhh! Mientras escribía estas notas se fue reproduciendo el OST de la serie [ _Oh! Skatetrack! YURI! on ICE Original Skate Song COLLECTION_ ] y justo al llegar a esta parte ha tocado el tema que correspondería a **X**! (Me ha hecho sonreír). Espero que tengan sus apuestas sobre su identidad si no es que ya lo tienen identificado, y espero también que cuando le llegué su momento en la historia les agrade.

Siguiendo lo anterior, un poco de lo que se viene es precisamente que Viktor se concentre en preparar su rutina, y (como se menciona en el summary) ver como eso, como el tratar de entender el concepto de redención lo ayudará a formar -de algún modo- una relación (no digo que el amor del milenio, tan sólo una relación posiblemente no muy buena pues ya empezaron así) con la protagonista.

Volviendo a este capítulo... sé que no pasó taaaanto, pero a la vez pasaron cosas muy dolorosas. El self-harm o la autolesión no tiene como fin -mismo o instantáneo de la acción- el suicidio (aunque se puede dar en personas con tendencias suicidas), sino que más bien podría ser (entre otras cosas y sin tratar de definirlo exclusivamente) un método para afrontar la realidad que vive una persona. Más que nada, es un **trastorno mental** que puede padecerse como síntoma o acompañamiento de otros trastornos o enfermedades mentales o bien sin otra causa o por diversos motivos. Vamos viendo por lo que está pasando la protagonista, y a lo largo de la historia veremos más. No hay nada de romántico ni de bueno en ésto, sino que es una enfermedad, y ni Viktor ni ninguna persona puede curar con sus simples intenciones una enfermedad mental. Agradezco toda la comprensión y sensibilidad que le dan al tema.

Esa fue un poco la aclaración que tenía que comentar. El desarrollo de la trama se irá dando, y puedo decir que en dos capítulos vendrá el primer y pequeño punto de inflexión.

Pues eso. Pasaré a responder los reviews :3

 **~Nat-Woods** : Fue un susto que dio gusto! Hahahaha. Lamento haber dicho que lo subiría en un par de horas y luego desaparecerme el resto de la semana xD ¡Lo siento! Lo que sucede es que como había comentado en sí ya tenía el capítulo casi terminado, si acaso me faltaba concluirlo y a eso se le suma el darle unas revisadas para que esté en orden. Lo que pasó ahí fue que al día siguiente tenía que entregar mi informe del servicio social y me puse a terminarlo T.T Dejé el fic para el día siguiente, pero ese lunes y el martes siguiente tuve que estar corriendo para que me firmasen ese mismo informe y terminé algo muerta. Luego tuve que esperar a que el beta terminase de dar su opinión. Y bueeeeenooo xD ahm, no sé cómo explicarles que su función como beta reader en ese capítulo era _precisamente_ revisar que Viktor no se pasase de cabrón... y fue justamente lo que pasó! (No lo culpo, yo lo escribí y fue lo que quería, solamente que quería cuidar que el personaje no se me saliese de las manos). La frase que mencionaste y que por cierto amé: " y Viktor... pues se porta como idiota, fin XD" resume básicamente lo que está pasando actualmente en el fanfic xD no hay más. Hahahaha! Aw! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, Aleks es una buena persona y de la protagonista tal vez nos lleve más de la mitad de la historia el ver todo lo que la ha llevado hasta este punto. Así como a ti se te paró el corazón cuando actualicé a mí también se me paró cuando comentaste, por un momento pensé que quizá lo idiota que fue Viktor -y créeme que no me pienso olvidar de su mala voluntad de estos capítulos por el resto del fic xD- te había incomodado y te había desanimado para seguir el fic, pero bueno hahaha he vuelto ha respirar, fiu! También te mando un fuerte abrazo, no solo como lectora sino como persona aprecio muchísimo que estés aquí, con todo mi corazón. Te deseo sólo lo mejor en este inicio de mes. :3 Créeme, no tendrás que esperar tanto para los próximos capítulos.

 **~Melina** : Holaaaaa! :3 Muchas gracias por los saludos para mí y para mi beta-boyfriend, lo apreciamos muchísimo! Pero antes, te cuento justo como a **Nat** que su función como beta-reader era cuidar que si bien Viktor iba a ser un completo cabrón, al menos que el personaje no se me saliese totalmente de las manos en un solo capítulo. XD Pero bueeeeno, según él estaba perfecto y no se pasaba de mala onda hahaha xD Tal como mencionas, ese poco tacto y esa completa idiotez y mala voluntad de Viktor vienen causados no sólo por un malentendido sino por una fidelidad y un amor desmedido cuyo exceso no fue sano. El que un hombre, como el señor Nikiforov, que parecía tener buenas intenciones haya terminado por destruir todas las relaciones importantes que poseía me hace preguntarme hasta qué punto la buena voluntad sirve para lidiar con las malas decisiones, y si acaso hacernos responsables de nuestros errores puede ayudarnos en algo si terminamos perdiendo todo aquello que nos importaba. Trataré de mostrar su historia y la de sus relaciones lo mejor posible a lo largo del fic, pero te puedo decir que él y Viktor son padre e hijo a fin de cuentas, y aunque no creo que éste último lo haya aprendido del otro, si creo que podrían parecerse en el hecho de que la personalidad fuerte de ambos quiere llevarse todo de las personas a las que eligen amar, él probablemente terminó amando demasiado a ._._._._., pero teniendo al mismo tiempo demasiados errores que no le permitieron acercarse correctamente a ella y que al mismo tiempo terminaron por romper todo lo que pudo haber tenido con Viktor y su madre. La vida de la protagonista no ha sido fácil (¿acaso alguien en este mundo tiene la vida fácil?) y seguiremos sabiendo más de ella a lo largo de la historia. Gracias por toda tu rabia, es importante porque el dolor ajeno no debe de pasar desapercibido y porque la actitud de Viktor merece toda la rabia del mundo. Soy yo quien aprecia con todo el corazón todo tu apoyo y te lo agradece con el alma, significa muchísimo tenerte aquí conmigo. Un fuerte abrazo, también te quiero y siempre estoy apoyándote y deseándote lo mejor!

Gracias a todos los que se toman un momento de su tiempo para dárselo a este fic. Como siempre, saben que pueden dejarme cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia.

Un abrazo! Nos leemos!

 _ **Apailana***_


	8. VIII

**REDEMPTIO**

 **VIII**

* * *

"¿Acaso no habíamos ya ido por todos los caminos, realizado todas nuestras fantasías, soñado todos nuestros sueños, vivido todas nuestras ilusiones, hecho todas nuestras imaginaciones? ¿Seguiríamos así por el mundo, así por la vida, sin un lugar para llegar, sin un momento para parar, sin un futuro por planear? ¿Teníamos otro destino que seguir y seguir? ¿Y podía nuestro destino ser sólo seguir y seguir?"

 _~Demasiado amor,_ Sara Sefchovich.

* * *

 **S** u mujer había mandado por él con urgencia debido a que la niña había caído repentina y gravemente enferma. Ante el anuncio de una inminente muerte, el señor Nikiforov no pudo sino olvidarse de todas las dudas que tenía y partir inmediatamente hacia Kiev, dejando varado en San Petersburgo todo aquello que tenía y por lo que siempre había luchado: por supuesto que esto incluía a su esposa enferma y a su hijo Viktor, a quienes no había dudado en dejar para ir a amparar a aquella muchachita con la que tantos años había mantenido una relación y a la hija que ésta le había dado. Afortunadamente, para cuando hubo llegado a Kiev, el estado de salud de la menor había mejorado y aunque seguía delicada su vida no corría peligro.

Una vez que tuvo a la menuda madre y a la diminuta hija entre sus brazos, el hombre mayor no pudo sino decidir que pasaría así el resto de la semana: Rodeado por los mimos suaves y el amor desmedido de esas dos almas perdidas —quienes encontraban en él desde el respirar de la vida hasta el último de los caprichos que pudiesen anhelar—. Y alejado de la convalecencia de su esposa y de la rabia de su hijo — _aquella_ cuyo propósito parecía ser el querer llevarse todo de él con cada uno de sus suspiros frágiles, pero sin importarle sus propias ilusiones, sin importarle que no había nada ya que pudiese tomar, pues no acaso le había entregado todo de sí en el regalo de un hijo tan fuerte como él, mismo que estaba dedicado hasta la médula a amarla… su hijo, _aquel_ que cada día quería parecerse menos a él.

No tenía nada qué pensar. ¿Dejar a una mujer por la otra? Él bien sabía a quién amar.

En el momento en que realizó ese viaje repentino, Nikiforov entendió lo sencillo que era tomar su preciado GAZ-3111 e ir recorriendo en un par de días —con las paradas necesarias— la distancia que separaba a su familia de San Petersburgo de su familia de Kiev. La desolación de una vida que ya nunca más podría ser la suya, el repaso amargo de sus tribulaciones al recorrer la perpetuidad en una carretera, la sequedad de las anaranjadas begonias domésticas difuminándose en la desesperanza de las violetas del bosque, el día, la noche y finalmente el borde. Un afecto amargo, un siempre preguntarse si acaso estarán bien, si acaso mañana las podrá dejar, si acaso pasado mañana podrá volver. Cruzar la frontera que con sus errores puso entre los tres e ir a buscarlas, como si nada ni tanto hubiese pasado. Tenerlas una vez más entre sus brazos: a ella, la mujer a quien amaba; y a esa otra, la niña que lo amaba.

Era tan fácil. Lo difícil era quedarse en la decisión que había tomado: con una esposa a quien ya no podría amar, pero que tanto lo amaba. Tenía un hijo a quien ya no podría ofrecerle nada, y una hija a quien podría darle nuevamente la vida si acaso ésta se lo pidiese.

El viaje que tantas veces había realizado y que tantas veces iría a realizar, de pronto se le presentó como más corto y más ameno.

Fue por eso que cuando días después regresó a San Petersburgo para encontrarse con los silencios cargados de resentimiento de su esposa y con la cólera desbordada de su hijo, no pudo sino sentirse más apático que de costumbre ante la existencia que llevaba. Y cuando meses después la relación cariñosa que mantenía con la mujer se volvió insostenible y algo irrecuperable se rompió entre él y su primogénito, Nikiforov no pudo sino salir del hogar que por tantos años había construido en Rusia y saber que esta vez apostaría todo por el que formaría en Ucrania.

La serie de casualidades y decisiones que lo habían llevado hasta ese instante de su vida hacía que el intentar arreglar las cosas fuese ya demasiado complicado. Tomó sus llaves, su cartera y su abrigo para dejarse conducir por las planicies frías y los caminos solitarios que lo llevarían nuevamente a Kiev. ¿Es que acaso alguna vez tuvo otra opción? La fatalidad le había quitado una parte de lo que tanto quería y él mismo había arruinado el resto. Cómo no aumentar a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora si se estaba congelando y ambicionaba estar lo antes posible en el calor de esas dos mujeres que desde siempre habían estado dispuestas a entregarse a él.

—¿¡Q-Qué..!?

La eternidad jamás sería suficiente para admirar la belleza bucólica su amante, quien extasiada por su visita inesperada se lanzó con sonido roto de afecto hacia él, impactándolo con la fuerza de todo lo que sentían y de todo lo que no podía ser. Ambos casi se caen en la blandura de la nieve recién formada, pero él recibió gustoso el cuerpo de la joven mujer entre sus brazos.

En la ternura de los días que siguieron, Nikiforov no necesitó de mucho para olvidarse de cualquier duda que pudiese haber tenido. Y bajo la mirada satisfecha de su mujer, el hombre desdichado no pudo sino comprender que amaría con todas sus fuerzas a esa pequeña criatura que se pasaba el día pegada a él. Era su hija, y si antes había pensado que su existencia iría a terminar con la inmensidad de lo que él y la madre tenían, ahora entendía que —por el contrario— esa niña frágil los uniría más allá de su propia existencia, en lo más profundo de su ser siempre quedaría gravada la verdad: dos almas se podían amar, dos almas se podían amar mucho, dos almas se podían amar demasiado.

—Es mi ._._._._. —, le dijo todas las noches a la madre mientras le hacía el amor.

—Es tu ._._._._. —, afirmó ella cada una de esas noches.

Mientras su corazón siguiese latiendo, cada instante que pasó con ellas en esa casita a las afueras de Kiev sería su tesoro más preciado, uno cuya luminosidad sería tan sólo comparable a la que vivió durante los nacimientos de sus dos hijos.

Antes de morir se preguntaría por qué no pudo quedarse con ellas en ese idilio que él mismo les había construido. Por qué tuvo que dejarlas. Y de haberse quedado a su lado ¿las cosas habrían sido diferentes, habrían sido mejores para todos?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Redención**_ _(del latín_ redemptio, - ōnis; _prefijo_ re _, de nuevo, y_ émere _, comprar), literalmente significa comprar de nuevo._ _ **Redentor**_ _es quien redime. Se aplica particularmente a conceptos religiosos, esenciales en el_ _cristianismo_ _; pero, genéricamente, en contextos aplicables a personas, la redención es la_ _liberación_ _del_ _dolor_ _o de una mala situación, o la obtención mediante pago de la_ _libertad_ _del_ _esclavo_ _o el_ _cautivo_ _._

Véanse también _:_ _Rescate_ _,_ _Manumisión_ _y_ _Abolicionismo_ _._

 _En contextos aplicables a cosas, redimir es volver a adquirir algo que se había perdido, o_ _comprar_ _de nuevo una cosa que se había_ _vendido_ _o_ _empeñado_ _._

 _ **.**_

 **V** iktor cerró la entrada de la Wikipedia que había estado consultando y bloqueó la pantalla en la que instantáneamente apareció un _wallpaper_ de Makkachin con la hora y la fecha encima. Al dejar el iPad sobre la barra de granito negro, se encontró con el vaso intacto que Aleksánder le había servido hacía un rato; lo sostuvo unos segundos y al darle un trago comprobó que aunque el hielo se había derretido, la temperatura seguía decente. Mientras sentía la calidez familiar inundar su boca y recorrer su garganta, el patinador no pudo sino sentirse fastidiado porque era más que evidente que no tenía ni una jodida idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tratando de reprimir un bostezo se removió el flequillo y apretó los párpados. Posteriormente, dio un vistazo alrededor de ese lugar que tanto conocía: la luz tenue y la comodidad de los muebles de caoba oscura le daban un ambiente de intimidad al lugar en el que —además de él— sólo había un par de clientes al fondo. Había pensado que si iba a la Mashenka por un trago, podría encontrar la concentración que tanto necesitaba para ponerse a trabajar, después de todo ese era un plan que le había funcionado básicamente durante toda su vida. No obstante, estando ahí —fuera de la comodidad de su apartamento, pero rodeado por una familiaridad aún más afectuosa— no pudo sino saber que seguía igual de abatido

— _¡Joder!_ —sí o sí tenía que enfocarse en su rutina en ese mismo instante o todo se le arruinaría (más de lo que ya estaba) y ni él podría repararlo. El ruido de una serie de trastos siendo acomodado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y asomando la cabeza para buscar qué pasaba del otro lado de la barra, pudo divisar una melena castaña saliendo de la cava que había al fondo. Reprimiendo la risita que se formaba en su pecho, Viktor observó como Aleksánder emergía del fondo, pasaba por unas bandejas de hielo y después regresaba con simpleza para seguir al frente de la barra. Nikiforov agradeció internamente y mientras el otro jalaba un taburete para acomodarse y hacerle la plática, no pudo sino poner su mejor expresión de desinterés para evitar que Petrovsky sospechase que tramaba algo.

No obstante, en el mismo momento en que Aleks estuvo frente a él del otro lado de la barra, una expresión de genuina confusión se formó en sus suaves facciones—. ¿Y ésto…? Esperaba que para cuando regresase tú o te hubieses servido otro trago por tu cuenta o simplemente hubieses desaparecido, me sorprende que estés aquí como si nada, —señaló el vaso casi intacto y se encogió de hombros.

Viktor tan sólo trató de poner su mejor cara— ya sabes, estaba distraído leyendo algunas cosas del trabajo, claro.

—De acuerdo... —el barista se quedó en blanco, mas ni siquiera tuvo que tratar de recomponerse pues fue el patinador quien tomó nuevamente la palabra.

—Y dime, Aleksánder, ¿cómo van las cosas en el negocio?

—Uh… bien, supongo. —Su mirada suspicaz lo decía todo, pero el otro tal y como acostumbraba no se rindió.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Y dime, si ésto alguna vez estuviese en quiebra o tuvieses que pagar con urgencia una hipoteca ¿me pedirías ayuda?, porque sabes que soy tu amigo y que adoro este lu-...

—¡Oh, por el amor de dios, Viktor! ¡En este mismo instante me vas a decir qué rayos estás tramando!

—Sólo quería puntualizar al-...

—Viktor…

—Ofrecerte mi ayuda sincera…

—Viktor…

—¿Echarte una mano?

—…

—¡Ya, joder! Yo sólo…

—Dímelo.

—Yo sólo… quería redimirme, redimirme contigo, creo.

Aleksánder estaba más que acostumbrado a no entender la mitad de las acciones que Viktor hacía, no obstante, el signo de interrogación que en ese momento pasó por su rostro fue uno de los más épicos de todos sus años de amistad.

—¿Redimirte… conmigo? —Pasó una mano por su cabellos castaños y se tomó el vodka que el otro casi ni había tocado. Trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos y buscar una explicación cuerda—. Tú, ¿te encuentras bien? —lo miró y por un momento se le fue el color del rostro— ¿¡acaso tú…!?

—¡Estoy bien! —Viktor no pudo reprimir su propia expresión horrorizada y jaló a Aleks de la camisa en un intento por evitar que el espíritu le abandonase el cuerpo.

—¡Di la verdad!

—¡Es la verdad! ¡No moriré!

—Entonces explícame qué rayos estabas tramando. Y no quiero ninguna mentira, Nikiforov—. Desafiante, el barista se separó de su amigo en espera de su respuesta.

Siendo escrutado por el otro con seriedad, a Viktor no le quedó más que dar un suspiro de resignación y comenzar a hablar—. He estado demasiado cansado y fuera de mí estos últimos días, por lo cual he tenido demasiados problemas para trabajar en mi nueva rutina.. El tema es la redención, he trabajado en el concepto por muchos días, pero no termino de embriagarme con su esencia real. Se supone que tengo que liberar a alguien, pagar por su rescate es pagar por su redención. La primera persona que se me ocurrió ¡fuiste tú!, así que vine a ver en qué podría ayudarte—. Conforme su respuesta fue avanzando, sus palabras sonaron más animadas, estaba dispuesto a hacer caridad el resto del mes, era una idea maravillosa, ¿no?

—De acuerdo, suficiente, ya sabes cuál es la salida.

—¡Aleksánder!

—No, Viktor. No puedes simplemente venir y decir que te redimirás conmigo, mucho menos si apenas ayer me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que habías tenido suficiente de mí por el resto del año.

—¡Oh, por favor! Era una broma. —Mintió.

—No te creo. Y, ¿acaso entiendes lo que estás tratando de hacer? Porque créeme, tú más que nadie deberías de repasarlo. Tan sólo cambia el concepto de tu rutina, estarás mejor.

—No puedo, Aleks, no puedo.

—Sí puedes. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a ver si mis clientes necesitan algo más y después me sentaré de otro lado de la barra a mirar el televisor.

—¡Por favor, estoy desesperado!

—Cambia de tema.

—Aleks, en verdad estoy muy, muy jodido.

El barista se dio la vuelta.

—Te lo pido como amigos.

Con esa frase, supo que _precisamente_ porque eran amigos desde un inicio tuvo la batalla perdida. Con una expresión de _alguien ayúdeme,_ sirvió dos vasos de agua helada y se sentó nuevamente frente a Viktor.

—Tú hablas, yo escucho.

El patinador sonrió complacido. ¡Siempre podría contar con su barista favorito!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¡Frutas, verduras, carne! ¡De todos los colores y de todas las clases! ¡También caramelos, bombones y chocolates! ¡Y muñecas, todas las muñecas! ¡Toma, mujer, la tarjeta de crédito, no quiero que a esta niña le falte nada, quiero que mi hija lo tenga todo!_

 **.**

 **._._._._.** despertó retorciéndose sobre sí misma debido a una sensación punzante que figuraba a su estómago siendo perforado por dentro. Se sujetó con fuerza el abdomen y trató de ganar conciencia y de distraerse buscando las figuras moteadas que la humedad había formado en el techo… no obstante, el dolor le resultaba tan fuerte que supo que si no se movía de ahí e iba a buscar algún alimento, eventualmente, terminaría muerta.

Morirse de hambre con el estómago hecho añicos le pareció algo horrible y una corriente de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo. Sabiendo de antemano que le esperaba una sensación de mareo que nublaría su visión con estrellitas parpadeantes, se incorporó lo más lentamente que pudo y después de que se hubo estabilizado se calzó con sus zapatillas deportivas y se dispuso a salir para buscar algo.

Cada pasito que daba era calculado, con una mano en el vientre y con la otra sujetándose de donde podía. Sabía que si se terminaba desmayando no habría nadie ahí para auxiliarla y quién sabe hasta cuándo —o si— despertaría. Una de las últimas veces en que pudo visitar al médico, éste le había dicho que si seguía llevando esa vida, apenas comiendo y no durmiendo o durmiendo demasiado, su salud se vería más afectada y su corazón podría fallarle. Desechando aquel pensamiento, la joven mujer trató de apresurarse para salir del pent-house, si algo le llegase a pasar en los pasillos o en el ascensor, entonces el viejo portero o los vecinos la podrían encontrar.

No obstante, antes de llegar a la entrada pudo ver un paquete extraño sobre el comedor. La intriga le pudo más y acercándose se encontró con una bolsa de papel de estraza que contenía un paquete de píldoras para el resfriado, un sándwich de jamón de pavo cortado en triángulos por la mitad y un jugo de uva de quinientos mililitros en envase de Tetra Pak.

 **Pasé a ver cómo estabas, pero al verte dormida preferí dejarte descansar.**

 **Espero que te sientas mucho mejor. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, por favor, llámame [555856***]. Ten un día maravilloso.**

 **~Aleksánder.**

Sostuvo la notita amarilla con caligrafía desbaratada y se preguntó qué rayos era todo eso.

Recordó el rostro amable de Aleksánder y al hacerlo vino a ella el de un hombre mayor, pero con rasgos menos suaves: el señor Petrovsky quien siempre le pedía que lo llamase tío.

Apretó sus párpados y miró el pequeño almuerzo que Aleksánder Petrovsky le había dejado. Pensó en la merienda barata y en el café amargo que había comido cuando llegó a San Petersburgo, pensó también en lo mucho que le ardía su estómago y admitió que tenía _demasiada_ hambre. No pudo evitar sentir que algo en su pecho se conmovía ante ese pequeño gesto que le estaba salvando la vida, cogió la bolsa de estraza y se acurrucó sobre el piso a un lado del sofá que no pensaba reacomodar y en el que recargó su espalda. Con bocados de pajarito comenzó a masticar el sándwich y a darle sorbitos al jugo. Mentiría si dijese que no le supieron a gloria.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡No me estás entendiendo, Aleks! Esto es algo serio para mí, demasiado serio. Patinar es lo que tengo, es lo que soy y es lo que me ha quedado.

—Lo sé.

—¡No! ¡No lo sabes! No lo sabes porque no eres yo, porque no has vivido lo que yo he vivido ni valoras las cosas que yo valoro. Nuestras circunstancias nunca serán las mismas.

—Las circunstancias de una persona jamás serán iguales a las de otra persona. Es cierto, sólo tú sabes por qué y cómo haces las cosas. Yo sólo soy tu amigo de la infancia y el que te sirve las copas en la adultez.

—Oh, Aleks. Eres más que eso.

—Lo sé. A veces pienso que nos conocimos por casualidad y que nuestros caminos debieron de haberse separado hace tiempo, pero nos seguimos frecuentando hasta que nos volvimos amigos… eso pasó por algo y pasó para siempre. Sé que la vida nos ha forjado de maneras distintas, pero permíteme decirte con sinceridad que tu bienestar me importa y me importa mucho.

—Aleks…

—Todos los seres humanos se enfrentan de un modo distinto al pasado, cada quien según sus posibilidades. Pero la vida pasa más rápido de lo que pudiésemos esperar. Para cuando nos damos cuenta, no pudimos ser jodidamente felices. Y cuando al fin queremos soltar todo lo que nos ha hecho daño, ya es demasiado tarde. Claro que no es fácil, pero quisiera que pudieses hacer lo mejor para ti, Viktor.

—¿Si eso quieres entonces por qué me dices estas cosas? ¿Por qué me cambias todos mis planes y los pones en mi contra?

—Nadie está poniendo nada en tu contra, Viktor. Deberías poder verlo. Aun si lo hiciesen, eres fuerte y encantador, tienes todas las de ganar. Hay personas que, por el contrario, no tienen muchas oportunidades para ser felices , sin embargo, ahí están: luchando. Tan sólo quiero hacerte ver eso. Que tú has sufrido, es cierto y eso jamás podrá ser negado. Pero que también hay otros que sufren. Y que al final el dolor nos iguala a todos como seres humanos. Sé que puedes verlo, ahora sólo trata de sacar algo bueno de todo esto. Siempre, siempre más dolor va a ser engendrado del mismo dolor, eso nunca va a cambiar... no obstante, tú sí puedes tratar de cambiar: a ti mismo, a algo; si lo haces, podrás sacar algo mejor de todo aquel dolor, algo más luminoso, algo que sí valga la pena.

—Te lo dije, quiero crear arte.

—Oh, claro que lo quieres. Tú más que nadie. Tienes la chispa de lo bello en ti… pero no sabes utilizarlo. Ya te has equivocado en el pasado, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—No te atrevas, Aleks.

—No, sí me atrevo. No seas idiota. Quieres hacer algo noble, algo que deje huella y sabes cómo puedes hacerlo, pero te niegas a verlo. ¿Quieres entender el concepto de la redención, no? Pues deberías de saber que no hay redención si no hay antes expiación. Y tú, Viktor, sabes muy bien que yo no soy la persona con la que debes expiarte.

—¡Sabes que eso es imposible!

—Es más que posible, si tan solo dejas de negarte a ello.

—No es tan sencillo como sólo decirlo, ¡jamás lo ha sido!

—Claro que no lo es, después de todo la vida no es sencilla. Pero esa niña y tú ya han pasado por demasiado. Lo que ambos vivieron no fue justo, ninguno de ustedes merecía pasar por todo lo que pasó… no intentes tomar el dolor por el que ambos pasaron para sacar de ahí todavía más dolor, por favor, trata de perdonarlo.

—Te has vuelto loco, Petrovsky. Lo que estás diciendo va más allá de lo que yo pueda hacer. No se trata sólo de nosotros dos, hay mucho más enmedio como para que simplemente pueda perdonar todo lo que ha pasado. Aunque quisiese, no podría, no sabría como. Además, me miras como si hubiese sido un monstruo con esa niña, cuando yo apenas y la conozco. No soy yo quien debe expiar sus pecados con ella, es mi padre quien debió de hacerlo, es él quien le arruinó la vida; pero como el cabronazo que es, tuvo que morirse en lugar de arreglar todo lo que vino a joder en este mundo.

—Ay, Viktor… no se trata de quién da más o de quién da menos. Se trata de hacer no sólo lo correcto sino lo mejor para ambos, ¡lo mejor para ti! ¿¡Es que acaso no la viste!? Esa niña se está muriendo. En cualquier caso, y sin minimizar lo que ambos pasaron, yo te veo y sólo puedo pensar que tienes mucho más que ella. ¡Puedes hacerlo, Viktor!

—¿¡Hacer qué, Aleksánder!?

—Pues lo que tú dijiste. Hacer lo que de tu parte esté para que ._._._._. deje atrás el dolor que _tu_ sangre le ha causado. Ayudarla a tener su libertad, a redimirla. Y con eso, redimirte a ti mismo.

—A veces creo que simplemente ignoras la mitad de lo que te digo. Incluso si quisiese, incluso si lo intentase… sabes que no podría. ¡Ella lastimó a mi madre!

—¡Ella no lastimó a nadie, Viktor! A primera vista cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso.

—¡Pues entonces su madre sí que lo hizo con ella como su principal medio! Y al final mi madre…

—Quiero creer que únicamente estás demasiado cegado por todo lo que la situación te afectó, por todo lo que te hirió y por todo lo que hirió a las personas que amabas. Eso siempre deberá de ser respetado. Pero, Viktor, ya no es el tiempo de actuar como un párvulo, no ahora, no después de tanto. ¡Enfrenta las cosas como un adulto! ¡Esa chica se está muriendo y te necesita! ¿Acaso tiene a alguien más? Porque a mí me pareció que _tú_ eres lo único que le queda y que fue por eso que vino hasta aquí… para tratar de apoyarse en tí, no para que tú la trates como si fuese peor que la basura.

—Lo siento, Aleksánder, sabes que normalmente trato de hacer lo mejor para todos. Pero esta vez no puedo. Una de las últimas cosas que mi madre me pidió antes de morir fue que no dejase que esa chica estuviese aquí, que no la recibiese con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Es enserio, Viktor? ¿Te estás escuchando? Sé que siempre traté más a tu padre que a tu madre, pero ¿sabes? en el fondo me hubiese gustado que no hubiese sido así. Todo el mundo sabía de lo generosa que era la señora Nikiforova, de como siempre hacía caridad con quienes más lo necesitaban y de cómo apoyaba a las mujeres perdidas que vagaban por San Petersburgo. Además era preciosa, por lo que siempre sentí mucha curiosidad por ella. ¡No me mires así! Como perdí a mi madre de muy chico a veces no me acordaba de lo que se sentía tener una y mientras fui creciendo siempre pensé que de todas la tuya era la más perfecta. Pero entonces…

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—No diría nada malo de tu madre, Viktor, yo siempre la respeté y pienso seguirlo haciendo. Pero entonces y atando cabos con toda la información que me has dado, tu padre la engañó y eso debió de destruirla; después de todo era evidente para el mundo que lo amaba como a su propia vida. Después ella enfermó y cada día las cosas se fueron complicando más.

—¡Ella no lo necesitaba, yo estaba a su lado!

—Ok, Viktor… claro que sí y, tranquilo, no necesitas probarlo. Después de todo si había a alguien a quien ella amaba más, era a ti, ¡a ti te amaba más que a su propia vida!

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, Aleksánder.

—Sólo te estoy diciendo que tu madre siempre fue una persona maravillosa. ¡Un ángel! Como siempre te referías a ella cuando eras muy pequeño debido a que amabas sus rizos rubios donde sólo le faltaba la aureola.

—Ehem.

—Pero tu ángel amó demasiado y por querer aferrarse tanto a la persona que amaba, terminó cayendo junto con ésta. Tu ángel no perdió su divinidad, tan sólo se vió expuesta a los vicios y a los pecados de los humanos... y eso perturbó su alma. Creo que el tormento confundió a tu madre. No voy a justificar nada, tan sólo creo que la señora Nikiforova —quien siempre nos sirvió galletas de azúcar morena y chocolate caliente con la sonrisa más amable del mundo; y quien en verano, cuando tú te largabas con tu padre a hacer el campamento, a mí me dejaba pasar a tu casa y me hacía la plática mientras servía pay de limón y un vaso de Kool-Aid (odiaba el Kool-Aid, pero lo compraba porque a mí me hacía feliz y mi lengua morada la hacía reír)— no habría sido capaz de dañar a una niña chiquita como ._._._._., ni a la mujer triste en la que se ha convertido… después de todo, tu madre más que nadie sabía de mujeres tristes.

—Aleksánder... ¿se puede saber qué mierda hacías en mi casa molestando a mi madre y comiendo pay de limón con Kool-Aid? Peor aún ¿¡por qué mierda le enseñaste tu asquerosa lengua de Kool-Aid a mi madre?

—Ehem. ¿Me creerías si te digo que no lo hacía porque estaba aburrido o porque tenía hambre?

—No.

—Lo hacía porque cuando tú y tu padre se iban, yo la veía tan solita paseando con sus taconcitos por la gran casa. Así que iba para hacerle compañía (bueno ¡y también por el pay!), pero a ella le encantaba tenerme y siempre, siempre me preguntaba por ti: "¿Viktor me quiere?", "¿qué cosas le gustan a Viktor?", "¿Viktor es feliz?", "¿haz notado raro a Viktor?". Yo le respondía lo más sincero que podía y ella a cambio me recompensaba dándome pequeñas pruebas de otros postres: "¿Entre estos dos qué tipo de bizcocho y de relleno crees que le gusten más a Viktor?". Por la tarde, me daba un par de besos, me llenaba la mochila con bombones cubiertos de chocolate y me mandaba de vuelta a la Mashenka acompañado por la sirvienta. "¿Por qué Viktor prefiere irse con su padre?", me preguntaba con la cara llena de dulce mientras seguía comiendo a hurtadillas en la parte trasera del bar.

—Comienzo a creer que sólo fuiste un interesado con mi madre y esa idea no me agrada en lo absoluto.

—Oh, Viktor. Claro que no. Era un niño, pero créeme, yo siempre aprecié a tu familia. Tu madre era un verdadero ángel, me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con ella.

—Yo creo que más que a un ángel, se parecía a una virgen renacentista.

—Ehem. Pues si lo pones de ese modo, María siempre mostró verdadera piedad por todos los seres humanos, así como tu madre también se mostró siempre compasiva, especialmente con los infantes y con las mujeres jóvenes.

—Aleks, por favor... sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero, creeme, no tiene sentido.

—¡Claro que lo tiene, Viktor, claro que lo tiene! ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si tu madre hubiese seguido con vida?

—Aleks, para. Eso no es y jamás lo será.

—Lo sé, pero tan sólo dime, porque sé que a menudo piensas en ello.

—¡Las cosas serían diferentes! ¡Las cosas estarían bien!

—Vaya… pudiendo haber respondido cualquier cosa dijiste esas dos frases. No podrías tener más razón. Podrían haber pasado muchas cosas que jamás sabremos, pero si de algo podemos estar seguros es de que si tu madre siguiese con vida las cosas serían diferentes y las cosas estarían bien, al menos mejor de lo que están ahora.

—¿Afirmas lo segundo así como así?

—Sí, Viktor. En verdad creo que si la señora Nikiforova siguiese con vida, ella hubiese terminado sintiendo piedad por ._._._._., por esa chica que no era más que una niña cuando todo pasó y que siempre compartiría la sangre del hombre y del hijo a los que tanto amó.

—Aleks… haces sonar las cosas tan fáciles. Pero no, no sería así.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar y hay heridas que no se pueden curar. El resentimiento que mi madre le tenía a ._._._._. era demasiado grande. Yo siempre amaré a mi madre y no puedo simplemente olvidarme de algo así.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Si la amas, ámala bien! ¡Ámala por lo que ella fue! Sé que no puedes negar su dolor, no te pido que lo hagas, tan sólo te pido que recuerdes a la mujer bondadosa que te crío. Te diré lo que pienso…

—Llevas toda la tarde diciéndome lo que piensas.

—Pienso que la gran tragedia de tu madre fue que tuvo que morir antes de que su corazón pudiese sanar.

—¿Qué mierda estás insinuando?

—No estoy insinuando nada malo, si es lo que piensas. Tan sólo creo que la enfermedad le llegó en un momento en que el dolor la estaba asfixiando y al final las dos cosas terminaron ahogándola. Pero quiero creer (y espero que tú así lo creas, por todo lo que tu madre fue) que si ella hubiese tenido tiempo para sanar, para poder comprender todo lo que había pasado, entonces las cosas hubiesen terminado (o continuado) de un modo distinto, de un modo menos trágico. Te lo voy a decir con el corazón, Viktor, creo firmemente que si tu madre hubiese tenido más tiempo, ella al menos habría logrado perdonar a ._._._._..

—Estás haciendo asunciones muy serias, Aleksánder.

—¿Es que tú no apostarías por tu madre, Viktor? ¡Por favor! Tú más que nadie en este mundo la conociste y si la amaste tanto fue por lo buena que era.

—¡La amaba incondicionalmente, idiota! ¡Incluso si hubiese sido el peor de los seres humanos, yo la habría seguido amando!

—¡Pero no lo fue! ¿O me vas a decir que sí?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Maldita sea, ya cállate!

—¡Cálmate, Viktor, joder! ¡Deja de pensar en ti y ve a tu alrededor! Tu madre fue una buena mujer, pero todo por lo que pasó la dejó tan herida que no sólo se perdió así misma, sino también todo en lo que ella creía. Tú más que nadie conocías su corazón y deberías de saber, por lo tanto, que si hubiese tenido más tiempo de vida, ella habría perdonado a ._._._._..

—¡Pero eso no sucedió, Aleksánder! ¡Ella murió y eso jamás pasó!

—Ella ya no lo pudo hacer, pero ¿y tú? ¿acaso no puedes?

—¡Me largo, Aleksánder, ya tuve suficiente de ti por el resto de la década!

—¡No me jodas y no huyas, Viktor! ¡Aquí! ¡Detente! ¡Tu madre tarde o temprano habría terminado por aceptar a ._._._._.! Ella siempre quiso una hija, ¿no?

—Te volviste loco, adios.

—¡No, espera! Fue un decir, pero sí creo que al menos la habría perdonado, le habría dado lo que le corresponde y la habría tratado con la cortesía que todo ser humano se merece. Por favor, Viktor, sé que tu madre ya no pudo cambiar de opinión, pero creo que a ella le dolería demasiado el verte así… su campeón derrotado por el odio hacia una chica que sólo quiere una familia.

—Aleks…

—No voy a decirte nada más, Viktor, pues al final eres tú quien debe tomar tus decisiones. Dijiste que quieres entender la redención y que quieres que la rutina en la que estás trabajando sea absolutamente magnánima, que algo en todas las personas cambiase para siempre al verla. Más que todo eso, quieres que algo finalmente cambie en ti al realizarlo, que algo en tu alma se cure y entonces todo el dolor por el que has pasado tenga finalmente un significado. Pues, amigo, déjame decirte que tú, de todas las personas en el mundo, definitivamente puedes hacerlo.

—No lo hago sólo por mí…. sabes que todo lo que soy también lo soy por mi madre.

—Lo sé, Viktor, lo sé. Precisamente porque lo haces por tu madre, ¡hazlo bien! Te confesaré algo, a veces creo que hay algo oscuro en ti, pero entonces te veo patinar y me convenzo de que todo lo que hay en ti no puede ser sino jodidamente brillante. Creo que tu madre pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que ella sufrió y amó. Pero que no fue sino hasta el momento en que te vio patinar con total devoción, que pudo darse cuenta de que había más en el mundo: había belleza. Y ella quiso ser parte de esa belleza ayudando a otras personas. Había amado a un hombre como a su vida, y a ti te había amado más que a su vida, pero en cuanto pudo apreciar la belleza, pudo también apreciarse a sí misma. Tú también puedes hacerlo, Viktor. Y si lo haces, si te conviertes en una mejor persona, entonces todo por lo que ella pasó podrá tener un significado.

 **.**

Viktor se mantuvo caminando un buen rato y en su mente siguió repasando todas y cada una de las palabras que horas atrás había cruzado con Aleksánder. Conforme el sol se fue ocultando, el no hizo sino ajustarse los cierres de su cremallera Burberry y seguir andando, andando como si no tuviese un hogar al cual regresar.

 **V:** _ **¿Crees que pueda empezar por algo?**_

Cuando se hubo cansado, le envió un mensaje a Aleksánder. Después de todo, la situación no le parecía para nada sencilla y el trecho que había del dicho al hecho le parecía más grande que nunca.

 **A:** _ **Dunno, man. Pero tendrá que ser a pasos pequeños o te ahogaras. Por ejemplo, ._._._._. se veía bastante desamparada, en cambio tú sí que puedes apoyarla. No quise comentarlo cuando te saqué de la Mashenka, pero… Viiiiktor, cuántas familias de clase media crees que podrían alimentarse por varias semanas con lo que cuesta ese abrigo que traías? Ya que estás tan obsesionado con la redención, podrías tratar de ayudar a los que más lo necesitan, sé que otros patinadores lo hacen.**_

Viktor rodó los ojos, como todo hombre que se presta él donaba parte de su capital anual a asociaciones caritativas, especialmente a refugios para animales. Lo que pasaba era que San Aleksánder se las daba de buena persona, pero cuando se trataba de él, solía tratarlo como a un cabrón. No obstante, el platicar con él lo había refrescado —también lo había lastimado—, pero más que nada lo había refrescado y le había dado nuevos aires para seguir con la planeación de su rutina.

En realidad no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto ni de las decisiones que debería de tomar. Sabía que su madre había sido una mujer bastante generosa, sin embargo, lo cierto era que ni él ni Aleksánder podrían adivinar jamás lo que habría pasado si ella hubiese seguido con vida, todo lo que pudiesen decir serían simples suposiciones.

Por otro lado, se había dado cuenta de que San Aleksánder se había sentido conmovido por ._._._._. y de que una especie de instinto protector de hermano mayor le había llegado de la nada —¡maldito el día en que se empezó a juntar con el sentimental de Aleks!—. No obstante, él no podía tragarse eso de que ._._._._. era una chica inocente que había venido a Rusia con las mejores intenciones de hacer las paces y jugar con él a la familia feliz.

Efectivamente, habían cosas que jamás podrían ser reparadas. Sin embargo, pensó que al menos Aleksánder le había puntualizado algo cierto: ¡tan sólo bastaba con echar un vistazo a las condiciones en las que ._._._._. vivía para darse cuenta de que esa muchacha estaba más pobre que un ratón de iglesia! Joder, ¡cuál sentimentalismo de venir a ocupar la casa de papá! Lo más probable era que la chica no tuviese otro lugar a dónde ir.

Después de haber pasado la tarde hablando de su compasiva virgen renacentista, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ._._._._.; indudablemente y por más que la odiase, su madre jamás habría dudado en arrojarle un pan a alguien tan miserable.

Supo que, tal como le había dicho su amigo, él podía pagar la libertad de la esclava y así redimirla. Sacaría a ._._._._. de la pobreza y entonces ella podría dejar de estar de sufrida y de aparentar que se siente atraída hacia él por algo distinto a su dinero. Es más, no sólo le daría a ._._._._. lo que le correspondía, sino que también le regalaría lo que a él le había tocado de la herencia de su padre, después de todo sus bienes estaban intactos y él no quería volver a tener nada de ese cabrón. Sintió un poco de paz hacía sí mismo y se afirmó satisfecho con su generosidad, ah, eso era lo que debía de sentir San Aleksánder cuando ayudaba a los pobres.

Consciente de que se dirigía nuevamente a ese apartamento al que juró no regresar, apuró el paso para poder hacer su cometido antes de que se arrepintiese. En honor a la mujer que tanto había amado, esta vez sería su turno de hacer una buena obra.

* * *

 **09/12/2017**

¡Hola! He tratado de terminar este capítulo lo antes posible. Y aunque he tardado un par de días más de lo que esperaba, ha quedado más extenso que el anterior. ¿Qué les ha parecido?

No siempre escribo diálogos largos, pero esta vez ha sido necesario, ¡alguien tenía que ponerle un alto al idiota de Viktor! ¿No?

Bueno, pues aquí terminaría una parte (o la introducción) del fic y ya en el capítulo que viene los personajes comenzarán a entrar en una nueva etapa. Lamentablemente, las cosas no se podrán solucionar tan rápido, pero lo irán intentando.

Por mi parte, trataré nuevamente de esforzarme para terminar el siguiente capítulo mucho antes de lo que podrían esperarlo.

 **Nat-Woods** : Como siempre muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y por todo tu entusiasmo. Como nosotras no podemos entrar al fic a darle un golpe a Viktor, he mandado a Aleksánder para que le explique las cosas con plastilina y lo haga entrar en razón, ehem, y ahí seguirá durante el resto del fic para servirle tragos y para patearle el trasero cuando sea necesario [las ventajas de tener un amigo ;)]. Sobre lo que mencionas, también me siento identificada con la protagonista en muchos aspectos que afortunadamente han quedado atrás. Hace un tiempo hablaba precisamente con una chica de esta página, sobre que hablar de trastornos mentales en los fics no debería de ser cosa rara, después de todo y estando en pleno 2017 sólo hace falta mirar a un lado para ver que uno de nuestros amigos o conocidos o nosotros mismos necesita que le tiendan con urgencia una mano para poder seguir adelante. Después de que uno pasa por sus propios problemas, no podemos sino sentirnos empáticos hacia los ajenos (por eso Aleks es un bomboncito). Espero que puedas dejar atrás todo aquello de lo que no te sientes orgullosa y que todo siempre resulte del modo más benéfico para ti. Como tu amiga y con lo que pueda escribir siempre estoy aquí para ti. Ten un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

 **Guest** : ¡Bienvenida al fic! Espero poder seguir teniéndote por aquí y que disfrutes la historia ;) Es cierto, no hay muchos fanfics de personaje x lectora de YoI, tan sólo he podido encontrar unos cuantos escenarios en Tumblr, pero hasta ahí cada día se escriben menos. Personalmente, considero que un OC siempre puede aportar cosas interesantes tanto a una historia como a los personajes que ya conocemos, después de todo escribimos fanfiction porque nos gusta imaginar nuevas posibilidades. Espero que en un futuro cercano, más gente se anime a escribir personaje x lectora, pues no creo que la falta de seriedad deba ser un condicional para el género. Así que si tienes recomendaciones de historias, no dudes en hacérmelas saber. ¡Te mando un abrazo afectuoso! ¡Saludos!

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que se toman un momento de sus días para seguir esta historia. Aprecio mucho todo el apoyo que me dan. Les deseo que tengan un feliz diciembre. ¡Los quiero!

 _ **Apailana***_


	9. IX

**REDEMPTIO**

 **IX**

* * *

"Porque habéis sido comprados por precio; glorificad, pues, a Dios en vuestro cuerpo y en vuestro espíritu, los cuales son de Dios."

1Co 6:20

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** staba sola, amenazada y atrapada. Las probabilidades de morir eran inminentes. Ajena a esa fatalidad, la niña de ocho años chilló y golpeó la ventana del sótano una y otra vez hasta que fue quebrando el vidrio.

Para cuando hubo hecho un hueco que le hubiese permitido tratar de salir al exterior, se había quedado sin fuerza para hacerlo.

No obstante, fue también en ese momento que alguien, de más vigor que ella, extendió su mano, tomó su cuerpo y, finalmente, la jaló al exterior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** ikiforov sostuvo entre sus brazos a ._._._._.. Sabía que si algo le pasaba, su vida se le iría con la de ella. Por eso y tratando de evitarlo, apretó el endeble cuerpo moribundo contra su pecho robusto para tratar de darle calor; al hacerlo, recordó lánguidamente el momento en el que la había acunado con una aprehensión similar cuando ella casi murió de recién nacida. Ante el contacto con su corazón acelerado, el de su hija comenzó también a latir cautelosamente.

De camino al hospital, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la imagen retorcida de la niña llena de moretones, de sangre y de angustia que con sus manos desgarradas golpeaba la ventana, una y otra vez y otra vez porque quería seguir viviendo. ¡¿Es que nadie además de él se preocupaba por ella o cómo demonios fue que terminó así?! Sintió rabia por ese descuido y sintió rabia por haberla visto una vez más al borde de la muerte.

Sabía que el amor que ._._._._. sentía por él era más grande que sus ganas de vivir. Fue por eso que decidió que terminaría con todo: En el mismo instante en el que ._._._._. se recuperase, él se la arrebataría a su madre y se la llevaría con él a Rusia.

Ni siquiera le importó que, por tantos años, la madre hubiese sido la mujer a la que él había amado, _su mujer_. Después de todo ahora era ._._._._. la mujer a la que él amaba.

Iniciaría una nueva vida con su niñita en San Petersburgo y, eventualmente, Viktor —si es que lograba alejarlo de su madre— también terminaría amándola.

Ante la reminiscencia de su primogénito, pudo darse cuenta de que se había librado de la culpa que lo había engrilletado en su camino a Ucrania, ésta debido a que no había podido asistir a su primer Grand Prix como senior. Eso ya no importaba, después de todo no hay nada más valioso para un padre que la vida de sus hijos y quién sabe qué hubiese pasado si él no se hubiese apresurado para llegar a Kiev.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Querido X:**

En este momento no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para escribirte mucho, pero aun así _quiero_ hacerlo.

Tan sólo quiero decirte que no importa lo que haya pasado antes, ni lo que esté pasando ahora, ni lo que vaya a venir después. No importan los errores que hayas tenido, ni los que estés teniendo, ni los que vayas a tener a lo largo de tu vida. Ni lo bueno, ni lo malo. Ni lo virtuosamente laudable, ni lo asquerosamente indigno. Independientemente de todo, yo _siempre_ , _siempre_ voy a quererte y _siempre_ , _siempre_ voy a estar de tu lado. Ayer, hoy y durante todos los mañanas que nos esperen.

Te lo digo con el corazón. Siempre que tú así lo quieras, en mí tendrás un hombro para llorar y una compañía incondicional para confiar.

¿Así deben de ser los sentimientos verdaderos, no? Incondicionales y eternos.

Pues bien, yo te envío todos éstos, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Para ti siempre, **._._._._.**.

PD: Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo y porque puedo hacerlo… pero, más que nada, lo hago porque de todas las personas sé que tú eres una que no recibirá mis sentimientos con malas intenciones ni se aprovechará de ellos. Lo sé, más que nadie, lo sé.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** proximadamente a las nueve de la noche, el par que ocasionalmente ayudaba a Aleksánder a llevar el bar —mejor conocidos como su prima y su hijo de dieciséis años, mismo que tenía más que claro que su única misión era estudiar en la parte trasera del local y no darle líos a su madre— desaparecieron sigilosamente. Al igual que otras veces, el muchacho no le dio importancia al asunto y aprovechó para poner algo de música instrumental que lo acompañó en su tarea simplista de secar y acomodar vasos. No obstante, entradas las diez campanadas, el joven cayó en cuenta de que su prima y su sobrino se habían largado para no presenciar su temprana muerte.

Con un inicio de dolor de cabeza que vino más bien a coronar su _perfecto_ día, el joven cantinero presenció cómo el señor Petrovsky apareció por la puerta de la Mashenka, colocó su gabardina marrón de cachemira en el perchero de caoba oscura y, sin decir nada, se dirigió con paso firme hacia el sitio que él mismo estaba ocupando trágicamente tras la barra.

—Es demasiado temprano como para que esto esté tan vacío, ¿no te parece?

—Hola, papá... —Haciendo como si nada pasase, Aleks reprimió cualquier mueca que se pudiese formar en su rostro—. Habian unas cuantas personas, pero se fueron hace un rato, probablemente tendrían algún compromiso o algo así.

—Oh, claro. Eso o simplemente se largaron fastidiados porque como de costumbre Viktor y tú no pudieron guardarse sus malditos problemas para cuando estuviesen fuera del bar. ¡Joder, Aleksánder! Llevan toda una vida peleando aquí, pero uno esperaría que ya que están en su tercera década, ambos comenzasen a comportarse como hombres. Si te dejé a cargo de la Mashenka para poder pasar mi adultez con tranquilidad, no fue para que hagas estupideces, fue porque creo en tu responsabilidad.

— _Mierda._ —El barista no pudo evitar maldecir internamente a su mejor amigo quien, por supuesto, se había desaparecido antes de que su padre viniese a pedirle cuentas del negocio.

—Así que explícame qué carajo pasó entre Viktor y tú como para que terminasen espantando a mis clientes. La Mashenka no es la taberna de peleas de la esquina, sino un hogar para todos, joder.

Aleks repasó sus opciones. Sabía —por supuesto— que uno jamás debe usar el dolor ajeno para el provecho propio. También sabía que uno no debe de meterse donde no lo llaman. No obstante, la magnitud de todo lo que había ocurrido era algo de lo que su padre, a final de cuentas, tenía que enterarse. Que mejor si se lo hacía saber en ese momento y de paso salía bien librado.

—¿Por qué no mejor me explicas tú cómo fue que Nikiforov engañó a su esposa y tuvo una hija secreta? Lo sabías, ¿no? Por eso en su funeral me dijiste que cuando llegase este momento, yo tendría que apoyar a Viktor. —Aleksánder nunca usaría un tono mordaz con su padre, tan sólo había sido franco. No obstante, pudo ver como el hombre mayor palideció ante sus palabras, por lo que no pudo sino tenderle un taburete, servirle un vaso de agua helada y sentarse frente a él para tratar de que todo estuviese bien.

—¿Qué rayos me estás dicien-...? —Ignorando el agua, Petrovsky se sirvió un chorro de vodka que se bebió de un trago—. ¿¡Cómo te enteraste!?

—Yo… bueno… uhm, tan sólo lo supe.

—¿Viktor lo sabe?

El ruso trató de darle un gesto conciliador a su padre para que se calmase… probablemente no le iba a gustar mucho lo que iba a escuchar—. Claro que lo sabe. ¿Por qué crees que estábamos discutiendo?

El mayor no pudo evitar sorprenderse— ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Tú qué crees que pasó? ¡Viktor está vuelto loco, se siente dolido y traicionado! Pero ni creas que se acaba de enterar, viene sabiéndolo desde hace unos años… al parecer su madre se lo dijo. —Aleks retorció sus manos y dobló su cuello con cierta incomodidad. Su padre también parecía afectado ante esa noticia—. Yo me acabo de enterar. Si Viktor perdió la cabeza y si nosotros terminamos peleando fue precisamente porque ._._._._. llegó a San Petersburgo.

—¿¡Como que ._._._._. está aquí!? ¡Está aquí! ¿¡La viste!?

—Sí y las cosas no han sido sencillas. Quisiera decirte que Viktor ha actuado como el adulto que es, pero lo cierto es que se ha comportado como un idiota. Traté de ser lo más sincero que pude con él. Pero al final del día es sólo él quien puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Ahora mismo debe de estar con ._._._._., quiero confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

—¿¡Viktor está con ._._._._!? ¡No pudiste empezar por ahí! —Aleks vio como su padre se levantó —con cierta prisa— y se dispuso a salir del bar.

—¿¡Dónde están!?

—¡Hey! Tranquilo… lo que menos necesita ese par es otra complicación.

Claramente afectado, el hombre mayor inhaló con fuerza antes de mirar seriamente a su único hijo—. La última vez que la vi, ._._._._. era apenas una adolescente encandilada con Nikiforov. Siempre fue una niña sensible a la que quise mucho, por eso en cuanto su padre y después su madre murieron, fui por ella a Kiev, sin embargo... no la encontré. Las dos mujeres amaron con sus almas a Nikiforov, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que viéndose sola en el mundo la hija no terminase exactamente igual que la madre? Cómo rayos querías que me sintiese si la perdí, si pudo haber estado muerta. La busque en Kiev… me dijeron que la habían visto, pero todas sus migajas siempre terminaron en nada. No tienes idea de la tranquilidad que me ha invadido en el momento en que me dijiste que está aquí en San Petersburgo. No me pidas que me calme.

Aleks tragó con fuerza tratando de asimilar todo lo que el mayor le había dicho. Un escalofrío recorrió su figura y no pudo evitar rodearse con sus brazos para tratar de darse algo de confort. Sintiéndose abatido, recordó algunos de los viajes que su padre había hecho y de los que ahora entendía su verdadero motivo—. ¿En verdad fuiste a buscar a ._._._._.? —Su pregunta fue suave y en el fondo de su corazón deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ojalá su padre la hubiese encontrado.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Más de una vez.

—No sé qué decir… Bueno, ella está en el pent-house de Nikiforov, ¿dónde más iba a estar? Pero no te apresures, no creo que sea el momento más adecuado para que te presentes ahí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Viktor está ahí? —bufó— si dijiste que no se ha tomado las cosas nada bien, con más razón debo ir.

—¡No es por eso! Bueno… no en realidad. A lo que me refiero, —Aleks enfrentó a su padre con la seriedad que la situación ameritaba—, dijiste que ._._._._. te importa, pues debes de saber, entonces, que ella no está bien. Yo apenas y la vi, pero ella realmente no lucía nada bien. Creo que ha pasado por mucho y Viktor, siendo el idiota que es, la ha hecho pasar por más… la ha tratado horriblemente.

El semblante del hombre mayor se endureció—. Explícame por qué dejaste que Viktor se fuera con ._._._._. y dame una razón por la cual yo no deba de ir en este mismo instante con ellos.

Aleks se alborotó los cabellos con frustración—. Porque traté de hablar con Viktor y de hacerle entender las cosas que está haciendo. Y puedo decirte que al menos pude hacerle ver algo. Él tratará de hacer las cosas bien con ._._._._., tan sólo un poco y tan sólo un intento, pero lo hará. Y si vas en este momento podrías arruinarlo todo, —miró al mayor de reojo— además cuando te digo que ._._._._. está mal, me refiero a muy mal. Parece de cristal, siento que con cada cosa que haga podría romperla.

Algo en Petrovsky se removió ante la blandura de unos recuerdos que cada día le parecían más inalcanzables—. Oh, Aleks, esa niña de cristal a la que describes es precisamente la ._._._._. que conozco, la ._._._._. de Nikiforov, ¡nuestra ._._._._.!

El menor sonrió cálidamente ante la forma en que su padre se refería a ._._._._.—. Lo sé, la veo y no puedo evitar quererla como a una especie de hermanita pequeña, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo? —Se preguntó cómo rayos era que Viktor no podía hacerlo—. Pero evidentemente, ella ya es una mujer y una que ha pasado por mucho. Espera hasta mañana para verla, si sabes cuán frágil es, debes saber también que un reencuentro inesperado basado en un impulso sería muy difícil de asimilar para ella. ._._._._. merece ser tratada con mucha delicadeza.

—Lo sé. Lo pensaré, —respondió torciendo el rostro— pero para eso, necesito que me cuentes exactamente qué fue lo que pasó.

Aleks exhaló con fuerza, abrió los cajones de abajo de la caja y tomó un par de aspirinas que se bebió con el agua que su padre había rechazado. Iba a ser una larga noche, pues él también necesitaba que su padre le diese su versión de cómo fue que ._._._._. y Viktor —siendo buenos, pero también desgraciados— habían terminado en esa situación penosa en la que se encontraban.

Afuera las estrellas comenzaron a repiquetear con fuerza como si acaso la belleza de sus destellos y ese brillo nocturno, que siempre había acunado a San Petersburgo, hubiesen sido enviados para inspirar a los dos hombres en su búsqueda de una solución amable a ese conflicto de generaciones que desde años atrás había sido formado por el dolor de dos nobles mujeres.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I** gnorando al portero, cuya mirada pelele lo buscó, Viktor se introdujo directamente en el elevador. Sabía que el mejor proceder para una situación desagradable, como en la que se encontraba, era precisamente terminar con ésta lo más pronto posible. Por ello no esperó siquiera a dar un par de exhalaciones y oprimió sin más la tecla redonda que lo llevaría a la jodida redención: **PH** , las letras se iluminaron como si acaso hubiesen querido animarlo para que siguiese adelante con ese sinsentido. Inmediatamente, las puertas se cerraron y la ascensión dio inicio. Con cada piso que pasaba, unas repentinas náuseas lo fueron invadiendo; y él no pudo sino quedarse ahí: parado como idiota, con su imagen serena —pero que escondía un matiz de abatimiento— que reflejaba el plateado y el azul una y otra y otra vez debido a los seis espejos (tres en las paredes, dos en las puertas y uno más en el techo) que lo rodeaban y que parecían querer enjaularlo. Tras llegar a la última y más lujosa parada, las puertas se abrieron y no queriendo repetir la pesadez de ese viaje —ahora en descenso— al joven ruso no le quedó de otra más que salir y quedarse parado frente al pent-house como si acaso no hubiese tenido suficiente de toda la maraña de errores que ese burdel de mierda representaba. ¿Por qué si el maldito destino ya se había desquitado con él de todo lo malo que pudiese haber hecho, todavía se empeñaba en traerlo de vuelta hacia esa joven mujer?

— _Tan sólo quiero alejarme de ella para siempre._ —Tomó su propia llave plateada (no tenía pensado pedir permiso para entrar en un lugar que de hecho le pertenecía) y después de dar un gran suspiro, entró a ese nido inmundo y viejo que había sido el último hogar que la rata rabiosa de Nikiforov conoció.

Se sintió levemente aturdido por la iluminación deficiente, por lo que se limitó a dar un rápido vistazo a ese alrededor que —para su desgracia— tan bien conocía. Al no ver a ._._._._., se dispuso a enfrentarla directamente en la habitación principal donde seguramente estaría durmiendo como una ratona.

Sin embargo, sus planes de poner en práctica la tercera virtud teologal se detuvieron de golpe en el momento en que captó una figurilla que desde el averno lo observaba y que no era otra sino la misma ._._._._. quien de rodillas en el suelo parecía querer esconderse absurdamente detrás del jodido sofá—. ¿Qué mierda? —no le importó que las palabras en su mente hubiesen terminando haciendo eco en la habitación, más aún, miró descaradamente a la chica y no pudo sino pensar que tenía un aspecto que podría ser o el de un indigente o el de un animal herido (o tal vez el de un indigente herido): arrodillada; rodeada por los restos de una comida de tienda de conveniencia; evidentemente sucia —con esa piel amarillenta, con ese cabello de estropajo y con esa misma ropa vieja con la que _él_ la había vestido dos noches atrás—; y claramente alterada, con sus ojos abiertos como los miserables del ciervo urbanizado que por la noche se encuentra con los faros de un coche en la mitad de la carretera.

Arqueó una ceja y supo de inmediato que él jamás podría llegar a sentir algo por un ser tan desagradable. No obstante, supo también que sólo un monstruo podría arrancarle un pedazo de pan a un ser tan pobre.

Podía largarse, olvidarse de ._._._._. y dejar que ella buscase lo suyo si acaso le interesaba, ¡por favor, claro que le interesaba! O podía tenderle una mano, dejar de ignorar sus deberes como albacea y facilitarle a ._._._._. el acceso a lo que el imbécil de su padre le había dejado. La tibieza cándida de una inspiración celestial —que sólo podía provenir de una persona angelical— lo arropó y se sintió lo suficientemente generoso como para escoger lo segundo.

—Ni te muevas. —Rodó los ojos ante el desbaratado intento de la joven por tratar de salir corriendo.

—Vik-... Yo…

—Shhhh. —No había nada de inocente en Viktor que combinase adecuadamente con el sonido estridente que se deslizó en su paladar y que sin siquiera pensarlo o sin siquiera esforzarlo resultó en un gesto galante muy natural en él—. Por como te pones conmigo, pareciese que estás esperando que te lance un golpe o que… ehem, te ahogue.

Un grito ahogado se formó en los labios femeninos y ._._._._. no pudo sino mirarlo con horror, como si acaso se hubiese vuelto loco y fuese a matarla. No obstante, como si fuese espuma de jabón ante el agua, su mirada se ablandó casi al instantante. No pudo sino guardarse para sí el brillo agónico de la esperanza que por años había construido sobre Viktor a base de idilios.

El hombre mayor rió suavemente—. Pareces un conejo asustado, sin embargo, ¡y es lo que no puedo entender!, me miras como si estuvieses esperando que te dé el mundo y eso no podrá ser... —pudo ver una pizca de tristeza en el semblante de la mujer, pero decidió ignorarlo—. Pero sí puedo darte una pequeña parte de éste: la que te corresponde. Te mandaré, lo antes posible, a mi abogado. Él te indicará todo lo que tienes que hacer para tramitar la toma de posesión efectiva de tus bienes. ¿Tienes tus papeles en regla?

—¿Qué?

El patinador miró la expresión de genuina sorpresa, y ante la pregunta que flotó como un suspiro entrecortado, no pudo sino mirar a la mujer con una interrogación similar.

La dureza marcada en el gesto escrutador del ruso obligó a la chica a ser más específica—. ¿M-Me puedes repetir lo que dijiste?

—¿Que mandaré a mi abogado…? —parpadeó fuera de sí ante su confusión boba, no obstante, su respuesta pareció dejarla aún más perpleja—. Enviaré a mi abogado para poner a tu nombre todo lo que ves aquí—. Por el momento fue discreto en torno al hecho de que no sólo le daría su parte, sino que más bien la convertiría en la heredera universal de Nikiforov.

—Tú… Tú no tienes que hacer eso. —Habló bajito, pero el otro, al estarle prestando atención, pudo escucharla.

Se sintió fuera de sí—. ¿Y por qué no? No soy un monstruo. —Repitió la afirmación que le había dicho días atrás, cuando se encontró con ella en San Petersburgo.— No tienes por qué estar así de asustada.

—Viktor… —La debilidad de aquella palabra se inició con el borde quebrado de su labio inferior uniéndose a la corona brillante de sus dientes superiores en una fricción conmovedora que jaló la punta de su lengua desde su paladar hasta su velo donde se detuvo con un impulso para inmediatamente regresar a sus alveolos con otro click y terminar con una leve vibración. La chica se detuvo perpleja pues ese era el nombre que desde siempre le había causado demasiada melancolía—. Tú no puedes ni tienes que hacer eso. Yo… Yo no tengo nada que darte a cambio.

El hombre mayor la miró con incredulidad, pero inmediatamente negó y la severidad de su semblante se difuminó en una expresión conciliadora—. No tienes que darme nada a cambio.

—Pero…

—No. Sólo te estoy dando lo que es tuyo. —Eso y lo que él ya no quería.

—Yo… lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo. No me alcanzaría la vida para pagártelo.

En ese momento de titubeo, Viktor reparó en ._._._._.: seguía en el suelo, tenía una expresión de desconsuelo y la mirada gacha.

No podría negarlo: sintió lástima por la joven mujer. No lástima en el sentido de la virtud de la caridad —considerada por muchos como el don más grande que se les ha otorgado a los seres humanos—, más bien lástima en el sentido egoísta de cuando tienes mucho y te encuentras con alguien que no tiene nada: no puedes sino sentir demasiada incomodidad ante dicha persona.

Él no sabía cómo tratar a ese tipo de seres tan tristes, de hecho, la última vez que lo había intentado —con alguien remotamente parecido a ella— las cosas habían salido desastrosamente mal.

De pronto, no supo si estaba inspirado por los recuerdos de su madre y de aquella persona a la que había querido salvar; o si acaso fue porque toda la rabia que sentía por ._._._._. había comenzado a desvanecerse. Lo único que supo fue que hizo a un lado muchas cosas y que sin pensárselo le extendió su mano —una mano que, sin que él lo supiese, ella había estado esperando desde muchos años atrás.

—Ven. No es bueno que pases tanto tiempo en el suelo—. No hubo dobles intenciones, ni cinismo, ni vileza en sus palabras, podría decirse que fue una petición honesta matizada con algo parecido a la amabilidad. Más tarde se diría a sí mismo que ese momento de delicadeza no fue en realidad causado por ella, sino moldeado por el momento: a quién no le incomoda ver a otro constantemente de rodillas, si la hubiese dejado un minuto más sobre el piso, no le hubiese parecido más que una...

._._._._. se quedó con sus ojitos abiertos, totalmente desconcertada y levemente asustada. Un escalofrío de miseria y un anhelo quebrado comenzaron a recorrer con cansancio su cuerpo. La niña que tanto había querido ser amada había terminado perdida en medio de la decepción. Pero ¿acaso esa pérdida no podría brindarle a cambio la oportunidad de crecer en una mujer que pudiese amar, que pudiese dar con el mismo fervor con el que había querido recibir? Cerró los ojos. Había sido muy afortunada en muchos aspectos, pero también muy desdichada en otros. Pensó en el hombre que la había criado y pensó en Viktor: la fuerza de éste último era algo que ella jamás podría manejar. El regusto amargo caló hasta sus huesos y ella supo que no importaba lo que hiciese, lo más probable era que uno de estos días terminaría muerta. Abrió sus ojos: Viktor seguía ahí. Y ._._._._. tomó su mano.

._._._._. se le aferró con una firmeza que no concordaba con su debilidad física y Viktor no pudo sino ponerla de pie y sostenerla. En el proceso, pudo ver que, por sobre la manga, su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto de sangre no completamente seca. Sabía lo que era el _self-harm_ y cuando la había bañado había podido ver demasiadas cicatrices, no obstante, se hizo el desentendido al respecto—. Estás helada. —Apenas fue un susurro, pero para ella que estaba dispuesta a escucharlo toda la vida fue más que claro.

—Ya no lo estoy. —Era la verdad.

El ruso puso un paso de distancia entre ambos y le sujetó ambos brazos con un apretón demasiado duro como para ser considerado afectuoso—. No tienes que pagarme nada, ¿ok? Todo lo que pueda darte te lo daré porque quiero dártelo y porque te corresponde.

._._._._. trató de reprimir la angustia que la cercanía de Viktor y que esas palabras le provocaban—. En realidad... no creo que me corresponda nada. —El otro asintió con conformidad y ante eso ella sintió que se desvanecía, pero el agarre en sus brazos se volvió más firme. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para tratar de aclarar todo lo que estaba sucediendo—. Lo siento, pero no. No hay manera en la que yo pueda aceptar nada de eso. —No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza—. Si estoy en el Pent-House es porque él me dijo que era mío… y porque no tengo ningún otro lugar a dónde ir. Pero no soy idiota... —Titubeó eso último recordando que Viktor le había echado en cara, más de una vez, lo estúpida que era; él también pareció recordar aquello, pues carraspeó incómodamente—. Sé que nada de lo que hay aquí me corresponde, que nada es mío, y que en el momento en el que tú lo decidas yo estaré en la calle. Por eso el otro día no me molesté en regresar, sólo fue por eso, yo no quise causarles ni a ti ni a Aleksánder tantas molestias.

Viktor se sorprendió y aunque inmediatamente se esforzó por ocultarlo, hubo un rasgo de realidad que se quedó grabado en su abismo azul. Bastaba con dar un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que lo que ._._._._. le había dicho era cierto: incluso si ella se consiguiese un abogado para reclamar los bienes, si a él no se le daba la gana darle nada, lo más probable era que ella jamás viese una sola moneda, y si eso ocurría, la otra cosa más probable que pasaría era que —tal como ella misma había dicho— la joven se quedaría en las calles de San Petersburgo, se congelaría e incluso si lograba no hacerlo —protegiéndose con una fogata como lo hacían las prostitutas que tenían que trabajar con escasa ropa incluso en los días más helados— al final terminaría cogiendo una pulmonía y moriría—. _¿¡Qué mierda!?_ —Negó internamente ante la serie de pensamientos absurdos que se había planteado. Incluso si por alguna improbable razón fatal algo así pasaba, ._._._._. no moriría: San Aleksánder ya estaba encandilado con ella como para permitir que algo le pasase, al igual que la vez anterior —que ahora se le figuraba como una infame premonición— él iría por ella.

No pudo evitar sentir fastidio al respecto: él fue a ._._._._. para redimirse, no para que lo hiciesen sentir como el villano de la historia—. No digas eso. —Le dijo y aclaró su garganta—. No diría algo así sólo porque sí. Como dijiste, ese cab- —un ataque de tos improvisado le ayudó a fingir demencia— como dijiste, tu pad-... ehem, _él_ te dijo que esto era tuyo; más aún, él ha dejado la mitad de todo lo que era suyo para ti, ._._._._..

La chica miró al suelo con cierta reticencia.

—Es la verdad. Como si la vida fuese así de fácil y como si de pronto él hubiese decidido hacer las cosas bien, ese cabrón repartió todo lo que tenía entre nosotros dos. ¿Puedes creerlo? ni siquiera se le ocurrió meter a las otras partes involucradas, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡sólo a nosotros dos! —Rodó los ojos no pudiendo evitar esconder más su desprecio—. Cuando hizo su testamento tú apenas ibas a cumplir los dieciocho, pero _alguien_ era tan cínico que en vez de poner a la… quiero decir a tu madre, me puso a mí como el albacea y como el responsable de ti si algo hubiese llegado a pasar, ¡puedes creerlo! —Cuando aquello pasó, él se había sentido traicionado y herido, pero en ese momento no pudo sino reír con burla al respecto: se sentía agotado, demasiado agotado—. Ehem. Claro que cuando tú te quedaste sola, ya eras mayor de edad…. esa ya no era mi responsabilidad. —Dio la excusa que nadie le pidió y vió como la chica asentía dócilmente como si acaso fuese lo más obvio del mundo y no tuviese nada que reclamarle—. En fin, ahora que has venido hasta aquí, tan sólo haré lo que tengo que hacer.

—Viktor. —La chica lo detuvo, aún sintiéndose fuera de sí al llamarlo en voz alta—. No tienes que hacer nada. No veo por qué, después de tanto, él habría de dejarme algo, pero tú no tienes que darme nada. Créeme que sé cuál es mi lugar aquí…

El patinador la miró con la frustración de tener que hacerse cargo de los errores de su padre ¿Por qué mierda ella no simplemente aceptaba lo que había ido a buscar? Supo que no se iba a dar por vencido (después de todo Viktor Nikiforov había nacido más bien como un triunfador).

Despacio, sus palmas se deslizaron camino abajo por los brazos de la chica; con cierta reticencia, dejó una en la muñeca izquierda, por sobre la manga manchada con sangre, y la apretó con suavidad. Ella se encogió y trató de retroceder, pero él sujetó su mentón con su otra mano y la mantuvo quieta—. Escucha: Hago esto porque quiero y porque puedo. Créeme que puedo entender que absolutamente nadie en el mundo quiera tener nada que ver con Nikiforov—, ella hizo una mueca que él no supo descifrar— pero creo que las condiciones en las que estás —miró a su alrededor— no te permiten simplemente rechazar una oferta así.

—Yo…

—No puedes negarlo. Tal como lo dijiste: si yo te saco de aquí, tú terminarás en la calle —resopló— y lo siguiente que pasará es que cogerás una pulmonía, te congelarás y morirás. Créeme, lo tengo visualizado. Y no quiero ser responsable por ello. —Ignoró la expresión de entre susto y desconcertación de la menor—. Mi abogado va a poner todo a tu nombre. Allá de ti si no lo tocas, aunque déjame decirte que eso sería muy est-... que eso no sería muy listo de tu parte.

Con incomodidad, ._._._._. trató de removerse del agarre de Viktor.

—Me encargaré de todo, pero al menos promete que lo intentarás.

._._._._. trató de zafarse.

Y Viktor —siendo Viktor— sabía perfectamente los efectos que tenía en las personas, a final de cuentas, ya antes había podido manipular a su antojo a alguien como ._._._._.. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo y supo, definitivamente, que podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Como si se tratase de una serpiente sedosa y falsa, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la chica: primero su mentón, luego su mejilla derecha y finalmente un par de mimos en su cabello como si de un animalillo de compañía se tratase. Su detalle mejor calculado fue apretarle con una ternura venenosa las heridas de su antebrazo, mismas que sólo eran protegidas por un pedazo de tela.

—Lo intentarás, ¿verdad que sí, ._._._._.?

—Lo intentaré.

Fue un sollozo, pero Viktor asintió complacido. Vio que la había dejado algo mareada, así que la sujetó por los hombros y, despacio, la sentó en el sofá.

—Me parece una decisión excelente. Sólo meditalo y terminarás por aceptar todo sin ninguna duda o queja. Haré que mi abogado te dé una propuesta ineludible—. Siguiendo con esa alegría falsa, se acomodó el abrigo y se dispuso a salir de ese agujero. Obviamente, él no tenía nada más qué hacer ahí—. Ya que he aclarado todo, me despido. ._._._._., no dudes en comentarle cualquier duda que tengas a mi abogado.

Salió casi trotando y dejó a la chica con una expresión escéptica.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se dirigió una vez más a ._._._._.— Por cierto, ¿vas a ver la temporada de invierno del próximo año? Es demasiado pronto, pero ya estoy preparando un programa majestuoso. Deberías de verlo, sería… interesante. ¿Haz seguido mi trayectoria? Seguro que sí, quién no lo ha hecho, incluso si estabas en Ucrania. En fin…

El portazo dejó aturdida a ._._._._.. Su corazón siguió corriendo como un caballo desbocado. Y ella, sin poder terminar de entender todo lo que había pasado ni todo lo que había sentido, se limitó a encogerse en el sillón en el que Viktor la había dejado y a colocar ambas manos sobre su oreja derecha para tratar de aliviar el pitido que amenazaba con meterse hasta su cerebro.

—Yo nunca podría seguir la trayectoria de alguien como tú. —Dijo bajito. Pero era demasiado tarde, pues aquel patinador a quien ella jamás podría admirar ya se había largado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** o supo en realidad cuánto tiempo pasó, tan sólo se quedó quieta sobre el sofá. Y cuando cayó en cuenta de que no había una ola de desesperación ahogándola, ._._._._. terminó por preguntarse por qué no se sentía particularmente afectada después de todo lo que había pasado con Viktor.

Obviamente, su cercanía y su trato exquisito la habían abrumado bastante en el momento, por eso es que no había podido decirle que no a algo cuya respuesta no podía ser otra sino no. No obstante, ahora que ya todo había pasado, ella no podía sentir sino _nada._

—Ah, claro. —Cómo no se dió cuenta antes…

Lo cierto era que cuando hubo despertado, por un momento presintió que le esperaba una de esas particulares rachas. Pero, evidentemente, no le pudo prestar la menor atención debido a que su estómago siendo quemado vivo era algo más importante. No obstante, ahora tenía más que claro que le esperaba una de esas particulares y jodidas jornadas de estar muerta en vida.

Maldijo internamente: si había algo peor que sentir demasiado era precisamente no sentir nada.

Estiró su mano y tomó la cajita de jugo que había dejado en el suelo. Sin más, se bebió lo que quedaba de su contenido y después la abandonó a un lado del asiento.

No teniendo nada mejor que hacer —¡ah, maldito ocio!— se tentó las heridas que tenía en la muñeca izquierda, atreviéndose incluso a levantar la tela de su blusa para que pudiesen quedar expuestas, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor.

._._._._. no pudo sino mirarlas con desencanto: lucían bastante horrorosas y le causaba temor verlas. No pudo entender por qué rayos Viktor la había acariciado justo ahí, ni tampoco pudo entender por qué rayos cuando ella se tocaba no encontraba una sensación parecida —sí rara, pero también agradable— sino más bien una bastante molesta debido al contacto con la herida recién formada.

Alejó su mente de todo lo que aquello pudiese significar. No quería pensar ni en ello ni en la propuesta que Viktor le había hecho.

Optó por tratar con un asunto más provechoso. Si había algo que le había dejado su llegada a San Petersburgo, era que repentinamente se le habían abierto el sueño y el apetito, ésto después de haber pasado meses con unos hábitos que la estaban enfermando y matando. El cansancio de su casi congelamiento le había permitido dormir — _de hecho_ — demasiadas horas, y el lunch que Aleksánder le había llevado con amabilidad, y que era una comida más grande y sustanciosa de lo que había comido en meses, le había provocado más hambre —o al menos un huequito en su barriga que no había sentido desde hacía mucho.

La chica negó y se preguntó si acaso eso sería una buena señal. Supo, muy para sí misma, que bien cabía la posibilidad de que aquello derivase en unos nuevos hábitos de comer y dormir como si no hubiese un mañana. Decidió ignorar esa eventualidad porque incluso si eso pasase —incluso con lo grotesco que pudiese resultar— sería un giro positivo comparado con la vida que llevaba.

Como era un riesgo que valía la pena correr y como además ya no tenía nada que perder, se levantó y se dispuso a buscar algo de comida en ese apartamento. Sabía que no había nada a la vista, pero ella más bien iba por algo muy específico. Sabía que después de todo no había necesidad de mentirle a una niña que vivía a kilómetros de ahí, probablemente sí que iba a encontrar algo.

—Vamos a ello —dijo para sí.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo por haber terminado con aquella penosa situación, Viktor caminó bajo la noche de San Petersburgo con la mejor intención de ignorar el sentimiento de desasosiego que se había formado en algún lugar interno de su vientre. Decidió que lo mejor para aliviar ese pesar —y para de paso espabilarse pues se sentía algo jodido— sería ir por un café y acompañarlo con un buen postre.

Con eso en mente y con más ánimos, se dirigió a Starbucks y pidió un latte de especias de calabaza —¡alabado sea el otoño!— tamaño venti (dijo que se lo merecía), dos rebanadas de panqué de limón con glaseado (también afirmándole a la cajera que se lo merecía) y pagó con su tarjeta no sin antes pedir todo para llevar. Recibió su vaso, una bolsa de papel de estraza con su postre y sin más se retiró a su apartamento, dejando colgada a la chica que intentaba atraer una atención que jamás obtendría pues había un perro esperando por él.

Se sintió satisfecho y con cada sorbo de su latte echó para abajo aquella sensación horrible que había querido invadirlo. No obstante, cuando estuvo en la acera frente a su edificio mirando a ambos lados para cruzar, se detuvo de golpe debido a la figura de Makkachin quien desde su balcón lo observaba.

Él sí había dejado las lámparas de su habitación encendidas, no obstante, a su perro lo había dejado acurrucado en su cama y no en el frío de la pequeña terraza, con la cabeza baja y mirando hacia la calle—. ¿Qué mierda? —Maldijo y aguzó la mirada, al parecer las otras habitaciones seguían con las luces apagadas como él las había dejado (Makka se dedicaba tan sólo a roncar y no solía salirse de su dormitorio si él no estaba), sin embargo, la escena seguía siendo demasiado sospechosa por lo que se dirigió casi corriendo hasta su apartamento.

—¡Makkachin! ¡Ya voy por ti! —Abrió las puerta, tiró sus llaves y entre la oscuridad se lanzó a la terraza por su caniche, sin embargo…

La sala se iluminó, revelando dramáticamente a una figura bastante conocida para él.

—¡Oh, vamos, Viktor! ¿Enserio vas a ir primero por el perro y después por mí?

—¡Qué mierda! —¿Esa era la tercera o la cuarta vez que maldecía en voz alta desde que se despertó esa mañana?— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Así es como recibes a tu patinador favorito? ¡Habíamos quedado en que _hoy_ llegaría para pasar unos días contigo! ¡Ven para acá! Y cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado de nuevo que te tiene tan distraído y tan ausente de Instagram?

—Oh, mierda… —Seguro esa era la cuarta vez… Al parecer, le esperaba una larga semana.

* * *

 **25/Diciembre/2017**

¡Feliz navidad a todos! ¡Y feliz cumpleaños a Viktor! (Ehem, aunque por el momento tu actitud en el fic nos fastidia un poco xD)

Espero se la estén pasando de maravilla y que, ya sea que celebren o no, tengan un día maravilloso.

El capítulo iba a estar listo antes, pero estos días he estado ocupada hasta la muerte, así que me tomé un tiempo más y de paso aproveché para publicarlo hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Mi plan es comenzar a hacer actualizaciones semanales :D :D :D no en un día específico, pero sí en el transcurso de los fines de semana. Será un propósito para el 2018 :3

 **Nat-Woods** : Muchas gracias a ti por todo tu apoyo y por seguir el fic. Agradezco poder contar con una persona tan empática y maravillosa como tú. Espero hayas tenido un día perfecto y te la pases de maravilla en estas celebraciones decembrinas. Te envío un fuerte abrazo y mucha, mucha felicidad, pues te mereces todo lo mejor en esta vida. Que todos tus deseos se cumplan en este fin de año. Feliz navidad, amiga. Te quiero! :)

 **Melina** : Gracias, gracias por todos tus buenos deseos que me das y por estar siempre al pendiente del fic. Espero que tú también te la pases de maravilla en estas fiestas, que comas mucho y que disfrutes demasiado. Te mereces ser muy, muy feliz. Te envío un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos. Feliz navidad! Que esta última semana del 2017 sea maravillosa para ti. Te quiero! :)

Gracias por seguir el fic. Les mando mucho cariño en esta última semana del año.

Besos y abrazos,

 _ **Apailana***_


	10. X

**REDEMPTIO**

 **X**

* * *

"Now I have neither happiness nor unhappiness.

Everything passes.

That is the one and only thing that I have thought resembled a truth in the society of human beings where I have dwelled up to now as in a burning hell.

Everything passes."

Osamu Dazai, _No Longer Human_

* * *

 **Querido X:**

Espero todo vaya de maravilla para ti. Especialmente, que la cita que tuviste haya resultado perfecta.

Te lo diré con sinceridad, al igual que muchas de tus fans, me siento especialmente protectora contigo: quisiera que la vida jamás te resultase dolorosa, que jamás tuvieses problemas o, incluso, para que jamás recibieses golpes, los tomaría yo por ti, con el fin de que tú no tuvieses que pasar por ningún momento que te desgarre en muchos pedazos imposibles de juntar.

¿Estoy siendo ingenua o exagerada? Lo sé… puedo tender a serlo, lo que sucede es que cuando quiero a alguien, lo hago con el corazón: incondicional e irrevocablemente. A veces soy un todo o nada… y al igual que a ti, también quisiera poder proteger a todas las personas a las que quiero, aunque no sean muchas, aunque en realidad no pueda hacer mucho. Lo daría todo por ustedes, tomaría todo lo malo para que no les pasase a ustedes (ni a ti, ni a mi padre, ni a mi madre —por más loca que a veces se ponga—, incluso ni al señor Petrovsky ni a su hijo, al que no conozco, pero de quien sólo he escuchado cosas entretenidas). Sin embargo, papá me dijo, en un momento en el que sospechó de mis intenciones, que lo que quería hacer no sólo era imposible sino inservible: que era el sufrimiento lo que nos iguala a todos como seres humanos. Nos disminuye: las campanas doblan por todos. Es lo único que no podemos evitar en esta vida. Por eso resulta totalmente estúpido desearle a alguien cualquier tipo de dolor, no importa si es en forma de su merecido, o de lo que la gente malentiende como karma. Al desear dañar a alguien, sólo te dañas a ti. Por lo que pretender tomar el sufrimiento de alguien sería como pretender tomar su humanidad misma.

Así que no puedo hacer nada para evitar que termines decepcionado, sin embargo, estoy tranquila. No dudo de la persona con la que has decidido compartir tu vida, sino que puedo ver en sus ojos un amor sincero que es correspondido por el que tú le ofreces. Tu prosperidad me da paz. Mas en caso de que no funcione como tú lo quieres, no te agobies: habrás formado entonces una amistad… y si de eso puedo tener una experiencia, te diré que un amigo es lo más maravilloso que te puede pasar en el universo entero. Palabra de tu _fangirl_.

En fin, espero también encontrar, algún día, una prosperidad como la que tú vives ahora. Suena demasiado lejano. Mientras tanto, me animaré siguiendo tu carrera.

 _Au revoir_ ,

 **._._._._. N.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y recuerda bien siempre esto, hija de mi corazón: aquí en mi escritorio, en el segundo cajón del lado izquierdo, oculto bajo un montón de fotocopias, podrás encontrar este tesoro. La voz solemne de Nikiforov cobijó a una ._._._._. de cuatro años que sin dudarlo se acomodó mejor en su regazo para poder asomarse al mencionado escondite.

—Este es mi secreto. Y ahora lo comparto contigo: con nadie más que contigo. No lo olvides: porque cuando te traiga conmigo a San Petersburgo, el tesoro te estará esperando en el mismo lugar.

Sus ojitos de inmediato se iluminaron y asintió con total felicidad. Era una niña demasiado leal a su padre, todavía sin heridas en su alma que le impidiesen entregarse a un amor incondicional—. No tienes que preocuparte, papito, jamás le diré a nadie tu secreto.

—Nuestro secreto. —Corrigió el hombre mayor y su hija lo llenó de besos y mimos

—¡Sí! —La euforia de la menor era evidente.

—Vale, vale, vamos a probarlo, mi pequeña estrellita. —Ella asintió y, sin más, él desenvolvió un paquete de seda que reveló una simple tableta de chocolate de cien gramos. Era una barra Alenka. Le quitó el empaque de papel con aluminio y la partió en dos, dándole a la niña el pedazo más grande.

Mas lo que la pequeña no sabía era que el secreto en sí conllevaba una analogía respecto a la vida del hombre. Su chocolate favorito, oculto tras una pila de pretensiones, en realidad no era sino demasiado común, demasiado barato, demasiado simple: mas no por eso menos maravilloso, menos rico a su propio modo, pero no ante los ojos de los demás. El aparentar algo que no era había llevado a Nikiforov no sólo a ser alguien que no hubiese querido ser, sino a ser alguien que había terminado lastimando a lo que más quería. Pero ._._._._., así como la bebé del empaque que en su tiempo la habían creído bastarda de Stalin, lo aceptaba a él como al chocolate de pobres, sin ambicionar más, sin exigir más: su devoción era pura.

Y en eso se diferenciaba ._._._._. de sus dos mujeres y de Viktor. Por eso la preferiría a ella siempre, y por eso también estaría dispuesto a contarle más secretos. Nadie más que ella lo podría entender ni aceptar del mismo modo.

Hasta su último respiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Viktor tuvo que disolver tres aspirinas en un vaso de agua gigante. Su cabeza le taladraba, mas en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar que quizá se trataba de su conciencia queriéndole decir algo. Mientras el ácido acetilsalicílico formaba una espuma en el mar transparente, el ruso lo bebió de golpe, no pudiendo esperar más y quedando con un desagradable sabor de boca.

Frente a él, su mejor amigo, Christophe, no paraba de hacer conversación de mesa con una excesiva energía mañanera que le pareció espeluznante y por demás extraña: ¡¿cómo rayos podía estar tan bien y verse tan bien si su café apenas se estaba filtrando?! Sin intentar responderle, se acomodó el flequillo y acarició sus sienes con movimientos circulares. Recostado sobre sus pies, Makkachin lo miraba entre desinteresado y resentido todavía por haber sido echado de su apartamento.

El ruso no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había hecho mal para merecer tanto infortunio. Lo cierto era que él había invitado a Chris a pasar unos días en San Petersburgo… pero eso había sido meses atrás, antes de que todo se fuese a la fregada. Para como estaban las cosas, el pobre no podría haber llegado en un peor momento.

—Y así fue como convencí a Masumi de quedarse a cuidar a nuestro bebé y a Josef de dejarme venir a tan sólo un mes de la Rostelecom: ¡insistiendo en que peregrinaría en búsqueda de tus míticos consejos!

Viktor deseó haberse tomado otra aspirina con la misma fuerza que deseó que Chris se hubiese quedado en Suiza con su gato, su novio y su entrenador. Inhaló tratando de encontrar esa maldita paz interior con la que Aleksánder tanto lo jodía cuando se ponía histérico y finalmente lo miró—. Pues en realidad no sé en qué podría ayudarte: mi tiempo como coach terminó y esta temporada estaré fuera. Lo siento, pero viniste a perder tu valioso tiempo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Viktor! Deja de actuar como si no me hubieses invitado. Lo primero lo puedo solucionar con una llamada. Lo segundo… bueno, sé que estás trabajando en algo grande: solo tú eres lo suficientemente insoportable _slash_ maravilloso para que los únicos motivos que te mantuvieron fuera dos temporadas hayan sido: volverte entrenador de la nada y preparar con un jodido año extra el programa de la temporada del siguiente. Eres increíble y ya ni siquiera sé en qué tono decirlo. ¡Y tú que decías que esta temporada regresarías y ni como couch lo hiciste!

Viktor le dedicó una mirada agria a Chris. Había algo en sus palabras que no le había hecho ninguna diversión y el suizo pareció entenderlo.

—Al menos vayamos al _rink_. Que ya he venido hasta acá… además practicar nos vendría de maravilla a los dos. Por lo que veo nos urge. Todos querrán aprovecharse de que estés fuera un año más. Pero yo no. Yo tengo más que claro que esta vez es por algo en verdad fuerte, tus ojos me lo dicen. Ya me contarás. Estoy seguro de que me sorprenderás.

Viktor negó. Sorprender: esa era una de sus preocupaciones, saber que cada vez se volvía más imposible hizo que decidiese adelantarse unas temporadas con la redención, ese concepto que llevaba tantos y tantos otoños atormentándolo.

No obstante, al llegar a la pista, fue algo más lo que descolocó a ambos hombres:

—Yuri se fue. —Anunció Mila solemnemente después de haberse lanzado a los brazos de Chris—. Entrenará con Lilia en Moscú. No volverá, lo veremos allá el próximo mes en la Rostelecom.

Ambos patinadores se miraron con suspicacia, era obvio que el pequeño tigre estaba tramando algo.

—¿¡Qué rayos!?

Y mientras Christophe preguntaba por Georgi y se quejaba por no ver al ruso menor, pudo detectar un rastro de resentimiento puro en contra de Viktor marcado en los preciosos ojos azules de la Babicheva. Reprimió una mueca incómoda, él bien sabía que Plisetsky no era el primer Yuri que huía de San Petersburgo.

* * *

Petrovsky se quedó contemplando la entrada de aquel viejo edificio que albergaba aquel apartamento que gran significado había tenido en décadas pasadas. No pudo evitar que un oleaje de remordimiento y de melancolía lo invadiese. Tanto había pasado y con tan poco se había quedado. Estaba solo: las otras dos almas luminosas al final se habían ido, terminando con algo con lo que debieron de haber terminado desde su inicio. Su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga: el padre de Viktor, los padres de ._._._._.. Sin embargo, la destrucción no era reversible y todo el daño que esas almas habían causado, excusándose bajo el inmenso y desquiciado amor que se tuvieron, tampoco podría ser reparado. Las segundas oportunidades no existían, su esposa muerta era una muestra de ello, sus amigos muertos eran la prueba más grande de ello. Y la niña que de bebé sostuvo en sus brazos, ahora mujer, ahora rota, ahora herida, era la consecuencia más trágica de la serie de monstruosidades que sus padres habían cometido en el efímero intento de salvarse a sí mismos. Queriendo dañar a otros, habían terminado dañando a lo más puro que ambos tenían, a su sangre, a sus entrañas. ¿Cómo entonces redimirse? Ni la crueldad de sus muertes fue suficiente para liberarlos. Probablemente el sufrimiento de sus hijos tampoco lo sería. Porque lo cierto era que no existía purgación suficiente para quienes dañan a quienes deben proteger, para quienes condenan a su linaje. Ni el desangramiento de ocho generaciones sería suficiente para reparar el daño.

Se preguntó si debería odiarlos. Pero supo que sería en vano. Odiarlos a ellos sería también odiar a ._._._._., y eso era algo que él jamás podría hacer. Más aún, odiar a aquel hombre con el que tanto compartió y a esa mujer a la que tanto llegó a querer era algo que simplemente no podía hacer, al menos no sin corromperse en el proceso.

La sonrisa tímida y la mirada penetrante de una niña feliz hicieron eco en su mente. De todos los involucrados en esa desdicha, ._._._._. era quien menos merecía el sufrimiento. Petrovsky supo que si era por ._._._._., entonces valía la pena odiar.

—¿A dónde te habrás ido, mi niña?

Y no se preguntaba por su paradero actual, sino por el que en los últimos años habría tenido. Ese era su mayor arrepentimiento, uno incluso más grande que el dolor de haber perdido a la madre de su hijo, el no haber encontrado a ._._._._. cuando más sola se había quedado, el no haber encontrado a ._._._._. cuando sus padres, a quienes tanto había querido, se habían largado de este mundo tan horroroso.

* * *

._._._._. contuvo un suspiro melancólico y esbozó una sonrisa demasiado triste. Parada frente a la vitrina del exterior de una tienda de comestibles, observó una centena chocolates _Alenka_ apilados unos sobre otros. Ahora los había en nuevas presentaciones como bombones, caramelos, bizcochos, galletas, barquillos, tartas o cremas y con nuevos sabores como almendras, avellanas o frutos. Mas la presentación clásica siempre sería la barra de cien gramos de azúcar, cacao, leche y vainilla que encuentras en cualquier esquina, pero que escasea y que sube de precio mientras más te alejas de Moscú. Ahí, en San Petersburgo, seguía abundando, por lo que la joven no pudo sino pensar que al fin estaba en casa.

No obstante, no pudo atreverse a probar un poco de la dulzura vieja que traía en su manga ni de la nueva que se presentaba frente a ella. Su corazón estaba demasiado lastimado como para siquiera intentarlo.

—No estás aquí, papá… pero yo seguiré protegiendo tus secretos, seguiré protegiéndote, seguiré protegiéndonos.

Su mirada se aguo y deseó con todo su ser poder haber cumplido su sueño de vivir con el hombre al que tanto amó en la ciudad que tanto añoró. Era imposible. Estaba ahí: parada, sola y pobre.

Hasta su último respiro.

* * *

Después de darse una merecida ducha relajante en los vestidores y de atragantarse con dos botellones de agua helada, Viktor y Christophe caminaron por las calles del centro de San Petersburgo. Sus músculos ardían, pero se trataba de esa pesadez que sólo se aliviaba con más esfuerzo. El entrenamiento había sido satisfactorio: Giacometti había podido espiar algo de lo que los rusos hacían y Nikiforov había podido liberar, al menos un poco, la increíble tensión que lo había estado torturando el último mes debido a tan insano caos en el que se había transformado su vida. Ambos tenían una chispa de interés clavada y hubiesen querido quedarse en el _rink_ trabajando en sus rutinas e indagando más. No lo decían, pero les escocía por dentro el preguntarse qué rayos había ido a hacer Plisetsky a Moscú: esa misma noche pondrían manos a la obra, stalkearían en las redes sociales e interrogarían a otros patinadores que, como ellos, estarían también preparándose para la venida del _Grand Prix._

Todo se trataba de ganar, pensó Viktor, sin embargo, él más que nadie sabía que era más que eso, que siempre había sido más que eso. El aplauso, la fama. No era el tener una medalla dorada en las manos. Ellos sudaban, sangraban, y morían por ello. No das tu vida a cambio de tener un metal frío en las manos. Siempre se trataba de algo más, de mucho más. De un abuelo enfermo, de superar una ansiedad crónica, de ser un héroe, de demostrar algo, de trascender en algo. Su sufrimiento siempre era recompensado de algún modo. Su llanto terminaba siendo suficiente. Y el pentacampeón no pudo sino reír amargamente. Tan le significaba algo más que no le había importado retirarse otro año con tal de preparar algo que verdaderamente lo desgarrase.

Redención. En su caso siempre se trato de redención. La mayor parte de su vida. Constantemente. Encontrarla. Aferrarse a ella. Y salvarse: salvarse en un baño dorado de expiación.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? —Le dijo a su amigo y planeo dirigirse a un restaurante cinco estrellas que exaltase su paladar al nivel de su espíritu, que le diera inspiración suficiente para poder pasar el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche planeando su programa.

El otro asintió. Mas no pudieron continuar su cometido porque en el mismo momento en el que doblaron por una esquina, una figura etérea y fantasmal se cruzó frente a ellos.

— _Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Chris no la veía, claro que no, para él no sería más que una desconocida. Pero Viktor sí que la podía ver: a sólo unos pasos estaba ._._._._., con sus ojos prendados en la vitrina de un local que exhibía quién sabe qué. La dirección en la que iban los estamparía directo contra ella, y girarse resultaría tan obvio que el suizo no lo dejaría vivir hasta averiguar qué rayos estaba pasando—. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ —De no ser porque le tenía ya _demasiado_ rencor, la hubiese odiado más. Vaya manera de seguir arruinándole la semana. Quiso girar, mas no podría hacerlo. Quiso fingir demencia, mas estaban demasiado cerca. Quiso, finalmente, ignorarla olímpicamente, poner incluso una expresión socarrona que le demostrase que ella no era nadie para él, mas decidió no hacerlo. Por dos razones importantes: la primera, en ese momento lo único que deseaba más que huir de esa situación incómoda era concentrarse en su rutina… la segunda, si se seguía derecho por esa dirección se podía encontrar la ruta a la Mashenka por lo que las posibilidades de que Aleks apareciese rutinariamente limpiando las hojas de la acera con una pala o caminando casualmente hacia ellos eran demasiadas… y si Aleks lo pillaba lastimando a ._._._._., entonces él no podría mentirse a sí mismo y decirse que el suceso no pasó, que él sí que estaba concentrado en empaparse en el líquido dorado de la redención (eso y que se ganaría una paliza por parte del barista). Incluso así, no supo qué hacer. Quería brillar, pero más que eso quería borrar todo vinculo que tuviese con aquella chica, su presencia le infectaba una herida abierta cuyo dolor lo deformaba en un monstruo. Mas no tuvo que decidir más porque en ese momento ._._._._. se giró levemente y sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrarse con las suyas. El viento acarició sus cabellos y quedaron frente a frente.

—._._._._..

—Viktor.

El ambiente se tornó árido, frágil, asfixiante.

Christophe entendió que algo se había roto en el mundo de esas dos personas, de su mejor amigo y de esa desconocida que había sido nombrada ._._._._., quienes pese a lucir tan diferentes parecían compartir el mismo pesar. Uno que nadie sino ellos conocía. Sintió que sobraba entre ambos. Pero algo dentro de él le dijo que irse no era una opción, que dejarlos solos sería lo peor que podría hacerles. Así que hizo lo que mejor consideró: tratar de aminorar esa situación comprometedora, al menos intentarlo, con su encantadora personalidad.

—¡Oh! Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién es esta adorable mujercita? ¿No vas a presentar, Viktor?… muy típico de ti.

Ambos salieron de ese transe al que nadie sino ellos podía entrar. Viktor lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco y ._._._._. abrió los ojos enormemente poniendo una expresión extremadamente afligida con cierto reconocimiento que no supo interpretar. Como se quedaron callados, el suizo tuvo que darle un codazo para nada disimulado al ruso.

—¡Auch! Ella es… ._._._._.. —El nombre sonó desconocido en sus labios y no dijo nada más, como si no mereciese nada más, como si no fuese nada más.

Christophe sintió pena, así que hizo algo por lo que Viktor lo odiaría más adelante, pero que no pudo dejar pasar— Así que ._._._._... Dime, guapa, ¿acaso estabas buscando un lugar para almorzar? Porque Viktor y yo justo íbamos a ello ¡estamos de suerte! —ignoró cortantemente todas las señas que Viktor le hacía para detenerse— deberías acompañarnos y así Viktor y tú me cuentan de dónde se conocen… mi intuición me dice que tienen una historia bastante interesante y mi intuición pocas veces me falla. Venga, guapa, he viajado desde lejos, sería demasiado grosero de tu parte que me prives de la compañía de una mujer tan hermosa.

._._._._. palideció y Viktor maldijo entre dientes, ¿qué carajo le pasaba a Christophe? Su plan de invitarla a salir no sólo era patéticamente malo, sino que además, el modo en que lo había ejecutado había terminado asustándola… asustándolos a ambos, de hecho. Como si fuera poco, podía ver las ganas de tener un chisme caliente marcadas con fuerza en el rostro del suizo. Primero muerto antes que dejar que cualquier persona averiguase la mierda que pasaba entre ambos. Que Aleksánder lo supiese era suficiente, aunque ambos se habían criado juntos, así que podría entender al menos un poco… sin embargo, Giacometti nunca lo podría entender, nadie nunca lo podría entender… Había mostrado una faceta de sí al mundo con su patinaje, mas resultaba insuficiente, siempre insuficiente. Hasta que presentase su rutina que tanto añoraba, mostraría un pedazo de su ser más sincero, mientras tanto, no serían sino ínfimos fragmentos azules y plateados que jamás podrían definir el oro que crecía dentro de él. Barajó rápidamente sus opciones y supo que de nuevo no tenía alternativa. Si le negaba a Christophe la oportunidad de tratar a ._._._._., él husmearía como sabueso hasta averiguar qué diantres ocurría… después de todo, Viktor llevaba el último año evitando a sus amigos, y todos estaban más que curiosos respecto a demasiados aspectos de su vida y de la de… eso ahora no importaba.

Frente a él, ._._._._. seguía cadavérica ante las palabras de Christophe. Y en ese momento, Viktor reparó en algo más en el semblante de la chica, algo que sólo él podría ver. Sus mejillas tenían una descoloración anémica, sus ojos estaban más hundidos y su semblante se mostraba peligrosamente perdido. No lucía como cuando la había conocido, había algo más… un empeoramiento.

—¿Has comido hoy? —Sabía que la pregunta le parecería más que rara a Christophe, pero qué más daba.

Ella lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco, con ese dejo de terror y de añoranza que ponía cada que estaba frente a él. El silencio largo que le dio fue suficiente respuesta. Se miraba avergonzada. Fue cuando reparó que ella había estado todo este tiempo parada como idiota frente a una tienda de caramelos. Mierda, esta loca era capaz de no haber comido desde aquel almuerzo asqueroso que Aleksánder le había dado. Si su perro, Makkachin, tuviese una mascota, y ésta tuviese otra mascota, él jamás dejaría que se alimentase tan jodidamente mal.

Un sentimiento amargo se formó en su pecho: no supo describirlo. Lo único que supo fue que no podía correrla, no sólo porque Chris no se lo permitiría, o porque si Aleksánder se llegase a enterar lo juzgaría: sino porque su redención estaría en juego.

Sabía que se arrepentiría, mas su boca habló antes— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te comiste un buen filete? —Y como sabía que seguiría con su cobardía de ratona como cada que le dirigía la palabra, decidió presionarla—. Responde. —Después de todo, sabía que ._._._._. era sumisa con él.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo totalmente humillada.

—Pues hoy te comerás uno.

La situación llegó a su punto máximo de rareza con la expresión consternada de Christophe y la aterrada de ._._._._.. Así que haciéndole señas a su amigo y jalando a la chica sin mucha delicadeza de un brazo, Viktor alzó la mano hasta meterlos al primer taxi que les hizo parada. No obstante, mientras ordenaba que los llevasen a su restaurante favorito, algo se deslizó de la manga de la que tenía sujeta a la joven mujer y su respiración se congeló al ver una familiar golosina.

—¡Oh! No sabía que te gustaban las Alenka, ._._._._., yo siempre me llevo unas cuantas en mi maleta cada que vengo de viaje a Rusia.

Mas lo que consternó a Nikiforov no era la familiar marca de chocolates… sino que los que ._._._._. traía venían en un empaque viejo, desgastado, con la imagen casi borrándose y de una época tan mala que no pudo sino soltarla con fuerza y clavarle sus ojos azules en una pregunta silenciosa — _¿DE DÓNDE MIERDA HAS ROBADO ESO?_

Pero los ojos cansados de la chica lo miraron por primera vez con una firmeza tan antigua como los chocolates caducos: — _Eso es algo que a ti no te importa. Y no los he robado. M-me los dieron…_

El odio lo escoció y se detestó a sí mismo por eso. Esa era una mierda que él no debería de envidiar, así que trató de desechar el sentimiento de inmediato.

* * *

Yuri caminó por los pasillos del aeropuerto. Sintió una brisa fría recorrer su espalda y aferró su chaqueta de _animal print_ a su cuerpo. Con un anhelo helado que tenía en lo más profundo de su pecho miró a su alrededor, parándose de puntillas hasta alcanzar aquello que más quería.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Otabek! —Gritó sus nombres como nunca había gritado nada más y corrió y corrió hasta alcanzarlos.

En cuanto estuvieron juntos, las palabras sobraron.

—Qué bueno que al fin estemos aquí. —Fue Otabek el que habló y los tres lo agradecieron.

—Es muy bueno. —Respondió Yuri con sinceridad.

—Es demasiado bueno. —Les dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa nostálgica. Después de unos meses demasiado borrascosos, era la primera vez que volvía a pisar Rusia.

No dijeron más y caminaron hacia la salida. Altin jaló la maleta de ruedas y Plisetsky los tomó a ambos de las manos, lo que más querían en ese momento era pasar tiempo de calidad con Katsuki. Se dirigieron hacia su hotel para después ir a la pista.

Con la Rostelecom cerca, el camino hacía el Grand Prix estaba sobre ellos. Los tres hombres darían su existencia en ello: después de todo, ganar siempre tenía un significado más profundo que el oro.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿¡Estuviste comiendo chocolates!?

El rostro de la mujer se desfiguró en una de sus características muecas que de pequeña le habían parecido tan feas. "Qué mal te ves cuando estás furiosa" le había querido decir en más de una ocasión, pero bien sabía que eso no le hubiese convenido… al menos no mientras su padre no estuviese en casa, porque cuando él estaba, él más que nadie sabía protegerla de su madre.

—Mamá… sí… —Ahora tenía 11 años, pero seguía sin comprender a la mujer.

—¿Es que no entiendes? ¿De dónde rayos los sacaste?

Negó suavemente. Al igual que la mayoría de las veces, no entendía la magnitud del problema.

—¡Es que ningún hombre te va a querer si te pones gorda!

La niña esbozó una sonrisa calmada—. Yo no quiero que ningún hombre me quiera.

La madre tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Su hija era fea y tenía una actitud desagradable, ¿¡cómo así podía tomarse su cuidado personal tan a la ligera!?— Lo único que conseguirás con esa actitud idiota es que…

—No necesito que ningún hombre me quiera. A mí lo único que me importa es que mi papá lo haga.

Y el rostro de la mujer finalmente se suavizó. Su hija tenía razón, si Nikiforov las quería, entonces nada más importaba— ¿Por qué mejor no te lavas las manos y te sientas a escribirle a tu papá? Si te apurás, puedo ir hoy mismo a la oficina postal.

La niña asintió y la mujer la miró complacida. Al parecer, sí podían ponerse de acuerdo en al menos en una cosa: el inmenso amor que sentían por el mismo hombre. Con más esfuerzo, también podría hacer que la obedeciese en lo demás y su vida al fin sería perfecta. Con una sonrisa perversa, la mujer se retiró a arreglarse el cabello. Si preparaba bien a su hija, quizá algún día podría tener al único otro hombre que estaría a la altura de alguien que lleva su sangre: el hijo de Nikiforov.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y a ti, papá, ¿a quién te igualó tu sufrimiento?

El hombre mayor la mira con cariño y sonríe: ella no tiene ni idea.

Y agradece que no la tenga.

* * *

 _ **12/Noviembre/2018**_

¡Ahora sí han pasado 84 años! :(

No tienen idea de lo avergonzada y triste que estoy por haber tardado tanto con este update. La verdad es que éste no ha sido mi mejor año, ando súper angustiada con mi tesis, mi antiguo trabajo y con mi vida en general. Por lo que tomarme un rato para sentarme a escribir era muy difícil. Sin embargo, le tengo DEMASIADO cariño a este fic, por lo que no duden en que nunca lo dejaré abandonado, por más que a veces tarde, ni en que me esforzaré por ya no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar.

Pero bueno, ¿ustedes cómo se encuentran? ¡Los extrañaba mucho! Espero todo marche de maravilla en sus vidas y que les haya gustado el capítulo 10. Si el pasado era el primero de una nueva etapa en el fic, éste es uno de transición hacia cosas ya más concretas. Vemos que inicia la temporada del Grand Prix en el que Viktor no estará, y sabemos (¡por fin!) de otros patinadores. Así que se viene una parte en el fic con más acción. ¿Les puedo adelantar algo? ¡Se viene también X! 2 capítulos más y dejará de ser un secreto. _Spoiler_ : No es ninguno de los patinadores que en éste aparecieron :0 Hahaha. Puedo decir también que la historia sigue la línea del anime, por lo que efectivamente ocurrió algo entre Viktor y Yuuri Katsuki que abordaremos posteriormente, sin que deje de ser un Viktor x Lectora.

Por otro lado, como disculpa por mi retraso quiero compartirles dos cosas que hice para ustedes.

La primera es un playlist de canciones que asocio con el fic, la pueden encontrar como Redemptio en Spotify dejo el link open. spotify user/ga3aaslngt8wyytwc2ku7tfu6/playlist/45gUDW6YiKoTm2C9ZnI7Be?si=LqfL7D_StKdkJYN-jEAhw esperando que FFNET no lo borre (sólo junten los espacios como se acostumbra hacer hahaha).

La segunda es unos tableros de imágenes inspirados en la estética de los personajes (Viktor, Reader-chan, Aleks, y los padres hahah), están en mis colecciones de mi perfil de WEHEART IT, USER: SMLASH.

Espero que les gusten. Pueden colaborar todo lo que quieran con sugerencias para ambos.

En fin, como siempre gracias y amor a mis soles _**Nat** _ y **_Meli_ ** por su apoyo.

Les mando un abrazo fuerte, todo mi cariño y una disculpa enorme por la tardanza en actualizar.

¡Los quiero mucho, nos leemos!

 _ **Apailana***_


	11. XI

**REDEMPTIO**

 **XI**

* * *

"And starving hurts the soul  
when you're hungry for  
some love"

 **.**

 _"Y matarte de hambre lastimará a tu alma,_

 _cuando lo único que tienes es hambre_

 _de un poco de amor"_

* * *

La adolescente se quedó estática frente a la puerta de su casa y entonces lo entendió: Debería de sentir desconsuelo, desdicha y desamparo: todos juntos en niveles inhumanos. Pero no sentía nada de eso. En su lugar, sólo sentía una inmensa monstruosidad de resentimiento, ira y odio en contra de la mujer a la que debería de amar.

Jamás podría llegar a entender la relación normal entre una madre y una hija. No si cuando debería de sentirse herida por su desprecio, se sentía en realidad con unas ansias incontrolables de herirla de vuelta, de darle un golpe mucho más fuerte del que ella le daba, de quedarse con la satisfacción de no ser la última sufriendo en esa relación y, oh, sobre todo en el universo, de quitarle al hombre por el que tanto ella la lastimaba, aquel al que tanto ella amaba al punto de dañar a su propia carne, a su propia hija. Mas la única seguridad inquebrantable que ._._._._. tenía era que su padre la amaba más a ella: de todas a ella. Arrancárselo a su madre y huir con él a San Petersburgo sería la única recompensa que podría encontrar a tantos años de inmundicia en Kiev.

Pero entonces ya no habría diferencia alguna entre madre e hija, sino que se volverían iguales. Y sin importar cuánto más pasase o dejase de pasar, ._._._._. jamás querría convertirse en alguien como su progenitora. Tendría que darles una mejor dirección a sus sentimientos malsanos.

Se alejó de la puerta cerrada del hogar que _su_ padre había comprado para _ella_ y apretó sus dientes. Después, hizo todo lo contrario a lo que aquella habría deseado.

Caminó y caminó y caminó por todos lados de la ciudad menos por las oficinas de correos. Lo hizo porque a final de cuentas no tenía nada más que hacer. Porque se quedaría en las calles antes de seguir siendo el imbécil peón en el maldito juego de ajedrez de su madre. Porque primero se moriría antes de llamar a su padre para que viniese a Kiev a satisfacer la avaricia de esa señora. Porque si él venía sería por ella, por su hija, porque la ama y la quiere, no porque esa mujer la ha corrido de su casa en una de sus tácticas de manipulación.

Se detuvo y siguió andando.

Hasta que pasó por una pastelería y lo supo: por primera vez acababa de conocer esa sensación agobiante, desquiciante y deliciosa.

Por primera vez sentía hambre.

Pero eso no le producía pena sino dicha.

Y entonces el hambre le dio un instrumento con el cual defenderse. Con el cual afianzar su voluntad, con el cual afilar su fuerza. Se aferró a ello.

Pero no lo sabía: que ella conocía el hambre, pero no la miseria. Esa la esperaba en el fondo del pasillo, aguardando para devorarla como el depredador más despiadado.

Y a la miseria ella no se entregaría, ésta la atraparía.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El destino era así: los había roto, los había ahogado, los había destruido, sin embargo, no había acabado con ellos. Los había llevado de un lugar deplorable a otro y, de pronto, los había dejado bajo una noche tan estrellada como deslumbrante, en la ciudad en la que tanto habían luchado por hacerse de un pequeño lugar, con las jodidas personas más maravillosas con las que pudieron haberse encontrado, y con la seguridad de que pese al otoño helado que empañaba sus almas, de que pese a todo aquello por lo que habían pasado y por lo que habrían de pasar, el sol brillaría pronto, muy pronto.

La joven mujer no pudo sino aferrarse a ello, echarse a correr por las calles de San Petersburgo y jalar con ella a los hombres que la acompañaban, a los hombres a los que tanto amaba.

—¡No puedo creer que iremos al maldito Taleon! ¡Es un palacio! ¡Es un maldito palacio! ¡Estaremos en un jodido palacio! —su risa cantarina inundó la tarde otoñal.

Petrovsky y Nikiforov no pudieron sino terminar por contagiarse de su euforia: así había sido siempre.

—A todo esto, Nikiforov, ¿nos dirás ya cómo es que lo pagaremos?

El aludido ni siquiera se tensó al responder—. Por eso no te preocupes. Tú sólo dedícate a disfrutar, princesa.

—¡Ahora podré sentirme como una verdadera princesa en un verdadero palacio!

Mas del otro lado de la mujer Petrovsky le dedicó una mirada tan agria como suspicaz—. A ver, hermano, tan sólo confírmanos una cosa, ¿no estarás involucrado con la bratva y por eso de la nada tenemos a un amigo rico? —Jamás lo habría dicho enserio, sin embargo, no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando a su lado la muchacha puso una expresión de falso dramatismo impregnada con algo más, con algo demasiado íntimo que cualquier otra persona jamás hubiera notado, un dejo de certeza, una seguridad de que seguiría a Nikiforov sin importar qué. Negó suavemente, el par que tenía por mejores amigos simplemente no tenía remedio.

—No digas estupideces, Petrovsky. Por supuesto que no me uní a la jodida bratva. Se trata de algo mucho más simple. De algo que no puedo contarles, no aún.

Ambos rodaron los ojos. Pero no dijeron más porque la muchacha nuevamente los jaloneo—. ¡Más rápido, más rápido!

Y así lo hicieron. Tan jóvenes como para que el viento helado los afectase. Tan pobres como para tomar un transporte. Tan enamorados como para que nada les preocupase. Que el viento se lo llevase todo. Que la noche marcase un comienzo. Y si al final nada mejoraba, al menos que permaneciesen juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

—No lo puedo creer: es el palacio Eliseev…

Se detuvo, su voz se rompió y los hombres de inmediato supieron que estaba afligida.

La muchachita admiró el palacio frente a ella y sollozó quedito. Tenía muchas ganas de dejar de ser pobre, tantas como las que tenía de amar por siempre a esos dos hombres—. Quiero que nos quedemos aquí un poco… —les dijo—. Todo esto: nosotros con el estómago demasiado vacío, con el cuerpo demasiado helado, con el espíritu demasiado roto. Con demasiado dolor, pero sobre todo con demasiado amor… Y este palacio tan imponente que ahora se mira tan lejano. Quiero recordarlo por siempre.

Ellos tan sólo la abrazaron. Porque entendían demasiado.

 **.**

 **.**

Y esa noche, con el estómago lleno de exquisiteces que jamás imaginó llegar a probar, la mujer supo que nunca podría amar a Petrovsky con la misma ansiedad demente con la que amaba a Nikiforov.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Deberías ser más amable y no me refiero sólo a cuando intentas conseguir algo de los demás… ¡Dios, a veces me recuerdas tanto a tu padre!

La voz de su madre fue suave, su mirada llena de amor y orgullo le dijo que en realidad no era necesario. Que estaba perfecto así como era. Que ella sólo lo decía porque lo consideraba correcto. Pero que su amor por él iba más allá de lo correcto.

—Sólo contigo. Yo no necesito ser amable con nadie más.

Y eso era algo que Viktor jamás se molestaría en cambiar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Querido X:**

¡Tu directo de anoche fue simplemente hilarante! Ahora mismo, estoy que me caigo de dormida, pero valió la pena cada segundo de desvelada escuchándote hablar sobre las anécdotas más memorables del Grand Prix. Son increíbles las cosas que cuentas sobre los otros patinadores. Aunque he querido hacerme la sorda y ponerme a hacer otras actividades cuando hablaste de cierto campeón… sin embargo, sí que pude escuchar un par de cosas, ¿¡cómo puede comportarse de un modo tan idiota!? Créeme que nada me gustaría más que verte a ti con el oro.

Así que síguete esforzando, que todas tus fans compartimos tu mismo sueño: que tú seas el mejor.

Mientras tanto, tienes todo mi apoyo y cariño, como siempre.

Por ahora iré a dormir, es mi nueva actividad favorita. Lo único bueno del instituto es que ya casi termina. Tomaré una siesta gigante toda la tarde y ya mañana será otro día.

Besos, abrazos y buenos deseos.

 **._._._._. N.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El tres veces elegido mejor restaurante de lujo en San Petersburgo, el Taleon, era un lugar realmente memorable en la ciudad por su histórica ubicación en el Palacio Eliseev y porque solía recibir a directores de empresas, famosos, políticos y otras personalidades igual de extraordinarias. Si el espacio era de por sí majestuoso, contaba además con una decoración inspirada en el reinado de Luis XVI y en el Imperio ruso que sin dudarlo te trasladaba de inmediato al ambiente solemne de un castillo decimonónico ataviado con exuberantes pinturas renacentistas y arte egipcio. Dirigido por el chef Alexander Dregolsky, el Taleon presentaba una magnánima variedad de sólo la mejor cocina europea, una de las cartas de vinos más exquisitas del país, y el plus de un menú de coñacs y de cigarrillos finos bastante destacables. Estaba de más decir que el servicio era irreprochable. Viktor, que no tenía paciencia para la comida mediocre, solía asistir regularmente, siempre que el patinaje se lo permitiese, pues sólo ahí le preparaban los filetes tal y como le gustaban; también el tradicional _brunch_ de caviar, langosta y champagne que se servía cada domingo era su imperdible cada que estaba en la ciudad. Y si bien el Taleon cerraba sus puertas al público general desde el verano hasta bien entrado el otoño, nunca estaría cerrado para su pentacampeón nacional. Lo cierto era que no se le pudo haber ocurrido llevar a Christophe y a ._._._._. a ningún otro lugar, sin embargo, comenzó a arrepentirse en el momento en que cayó en cuenta de que la muchacha no iba vestida ni con el mínimo acorde a la etiqueta: el mismo vestido verde y aquellas horrorosas zapatillas deportivas que comenzaba a odiar. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Largarse de ahí y mejor llevarlos a un McDonald's? Claro…

De inmediato, como de costumbre, Nina, una rubia estilizada y su _maître_ personal, salió a recibirlo y el ruso pudo notar como miraba de reojo a Chris con _demasiado_ interés y a ._._._._. con ligera confusión.

—Es un placer atenderlo de nuevo, señor Nikiforov. ¿A quién más tendré el gusto de servir esta noche? —apenas disimulando, se portó con Chris con la misma insistencia que solía dedicarle a él; no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué rayos no la había mandado al diablo, mas supo que al menos era agradable, eficiente y sabía hacer buena plática.

—Él es Christophe Giacometti.

—Todo un placer tenerlo en el Taleon, señor Giacometti, debo confesarme como una gran seguidora de su carrera. Por favor, no dude en pedirme cualquier cosa que necesite, _lo que sea_ …

Chris le dio un apretón de manos por puro compromiso, Nina lo apretó con su perfecta manicura un poco más de lo necesario.

Viktor rodó los ojos, así eran muchos: se declaraban sus fans incondicionales, pero ante su indiferencia terminaban lanzándose con cualquier otro patinador para ver si ahí tenían mejor suerte.

—Entonces, ¿mesa para dos?

Chris le dio un codazo para que reparase en la figura que parecía querer esconderse tras de él. Nina puso una expresión curiosa. Suspiró—. Ella es ._._._._.. Y, Nina, esta vez vamos a querer una mesa privada, si nos concedes el espacio…

La _maître_ le dio una mirada de arriba abajo a la chica. Asintió dándole un gesto de entendimiento—. Por supuesto, un privado será, síganme. Por cierto, ¿esta vez no los acompaña el señor Katsuki?

Ese último intento de comentario inocente hizo que los patinadores se detuviesen en seco.

Y por tan sólo un frágil instante, Viktor quiso creer que en realidad nada había cambiado, que Yuuri estaba con él y no ._._._._.. Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones hasta que éstos no aguantaron más. Exhaló. El reconocimiento de sus acciones no estaba ahí, pero sí las consecuencias. La realidad lo golpeó—. No… él ya no nos acompañará más.

Su semblante frío y su tono de voz les causaron escalofríos a los presentes. No pudo sino tomar a ._._._._. del brazo y conducirla hasta su mesa privada. Lejos del mundo, lejos de Chris… lejos de Yuuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ni en sus más utópicos sueños, ._._._._. se imaginó que en algún momento de su maldita vida iría a estar sentada en un asombroso restaurante de San Petersburgo junto a Christophe Giacometti. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, con la no tan asimilable compañía de Viktor, con una mesera que parecía una Barbie de porcelana, y con la incómoda mención del patinador japonés Yuuri Katsuki que los había dejado a todos tensos. En un lugar tan irreal como pretencioso, con un impecable oleo de María Antonieta vigilándola desde arriba, con muebles estilo _à la grecque_ rodeándola, con una mampara francesa protegiéndola y en su mesa frente a ella una vajilla decorada con escenas cortesanas pintadas a mano y con filo de oro, tres copas de cristal cortado y más cubiertos de plata de los que su madre le había enseñado a usar: no pudo haberse sentido más fuera de lugar. Todo era tan elegante, todos lucían tan sofisticados: dos patinadores celebres cada uno a su lado y luego estaba ella… una calamidad andante con un vestido viejo de su madre y unas zapatillas de correr sucias. Entendía por qué Viktor había pedido un espacio privado y no le sorprendería que Christophe se llevase la peor opinión del mundo de ella.

Se preguntó por qué rayos no huía de ahí, y supo que era por esa falta de voluntad que en los últimos años la había dejado sin ninguna opción más que ser jalada por la corriente. No era más que una cobarde y Viktor la ola más fuerte que jamás la hubiese arrastrado.

La _maître_ regresó, les dejó tres cartas y llenó dos de sus copas, una con agua mineral Badoit, la otra con champagne blanco.

Queriendo desaparecer, ._._._._. trató de hacerse pequeña en su preciosa silla con espaldar _en médaillon_. Sus dedos sujetaron el papel con bordes de oro y una opresión desde su pecho hasta su estómago la invadió. El latido frenético de su corazón amenazó con matarla. Agradeció que su ruso siempre hubiese sido mejor que su ucraniano y que tuviese un inglés rescatable, mas pronto el principal problema dejó de ser la lengua. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro angustioso en el momento en que comenzó a leer la carta: haciendo cuentas rápidas el consumo mínimo debía ser de unos 7000 rublos por persona, sin contar bebidas... Vaya, que el lugar lucía carísimo, pero su estilo de vida de los últimos meses no la había preparado para tanto. Pensó en las monedas que traía en el bolsillo de su vestido y su moral se hizo pedazos cuando cayó en cuenta de que tenía la mirada consternada de Christophe y la incrédula de Viktor sobre ella: la habían pillado observando la carta como si ésta fuese un examen de matemáticas.

Viktor carraspeó—. ._._._._. , estás invitada.

Ella lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco y él rodó los ojos.

—Yo te invité, así que yo voy a pagar… Pide lo que quieras, pero, por favor ¡pide carne!

Ella no pudo sino encogerse más en su asiento.

—De hecho, yo invité a ._._._._., así que yo pagaré. Por supuesto que no lo tuyo, Viktor, _sorry_.

Chris le dio una mirada conciliadora, pero ._._._._. no pudo sino querer soltarse a llorar. Por debajo de la mesa, el suizo le apretó el muslo en un gesto suave para animarla… ella se tensó, mas agradeció que al menos no le hubiese tocado la pierna izquierda.

—Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría pedir, guapa?

—Y-yo… lo siento, no puedo —le dijo bajito.

—Claro que puedes —respondió él y ambos ignoraron las quejas de Viktor— Venga, ¿qué se te antoja?

Sin dejar de apretar su muslo, se acercó más a ella para formar un ambiente de complicidad—. Anda, ._._._._..

Ella mordió su labio inferior y luchó por calmar su cuerpo que comenzaba a temblar. Lo cierto era que así como Aleksánder, pero con un estilo completamente diferente, Christophe le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, la estaba tratando bien… como a un ser humano, pues—. N-no tienes que hacerlo…

—Lo sé —le respondió él sin más—, pero por eso no te preocupes, que yo jamás hago algo que no quiera hacer. Quiero hacerlo. Yo fui el que te invitó, ._._._._., debí haberte dado a elegir el lugar, pero ya ves, Viktor siempre termina queriendo imponer su voluntad. Ignóralo cuando le den sus aires de dios, es lo que los demás hacemos todo el tiempo. —Le giñó el ojo con galantería.

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si no estuviese aquí?

—¿Entonces, guapa?

—Yo… es que… no puedo, en verdad no…

—._._._._., ya basta. Hazle caso.

—¿Qué rayos te sucede, Viktor? déjala en paz.

—Déjala tú en paz, llevas manoseándola todo el rato.

—¡Oh, _common_! Ahora un gesto de paz es manosear…

—En tú lenguaje sí, o quieres que te recuerde la vez que…

—Ehem… ¿Tomo sus órdenes?

En ese momento, la rubia regresó, interrumpiendo así su plática sobre manosear personas.

._._._._. quiso esbozar una sonrisa, ¡como una sonrisa real!, Christophe era todo lo que X decía y más.

—Eh… claro —el suizo miró a ._._._._.— ¿qué te parece si por esta vez pido lo mismo para ambos?

—Decidido —hablo Viktor con convicción— entonces pediremos lo mismo los tres.

—¿Puedes dejar de meterte en las conversaciones ajenas, Viktor? ._._._._. y yo somos los que pediremos iguales.

—Bien, Nina, entonces vamos a querer…

Viktor lo ignoró olímpicamente, Chris bufó con exasperación y, finalmente, ._._._._. esbozó sonrisa extraña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

._._._._. se quedó mirando el _amuse bouche_ que el chef Alexander Dregolsky les había ido a presentar con mucho orgullo a los patinadores. Era un bocado de _carpaccio_ de ternera sobre una tierra de semillas, una pasta de hongos _shitake_ y un aderezo de hierbas finas _._ Tenía la estética más preciosa del mundo por lo que no quería simplemente destrozarlo. No sabiendo bien qué hacer con él, copió los movimientos de Christophe y de Viktor, y de un bocado lo devoró con cierta resignación.

Era la explosión de sabores más maravillosa del universo. No había más que agregar.

Alexander, que cuánto hubiese dado porque fuese el Aleksánder que ella ya tanto quería, rellenó sus terceras copas con un vino de su familia que tenía una etiqueta escrita a mano. Los dos hombres lo probaron con una sonrisa de satisfacción y, sabiendo que la miraban expectantes, ella hizo lo mismo. Era el mejor vino que hubiese probado jamás. Con un toque de delicadeza perfecto.

Cuando el chef se hubo retirado, Chris tomó su copa de champagne e invitó a ._._._._. a que brindase con él. La chica lo hizo con cierta vacilación y agradeció que Viktor no hubiese sido incluido en el gesto.

—._._._._. , lamento si te causé alguna molestia al invitarte… me pareció un plan perfecto, pero no contaba con que Viktor se comportaría como un idiota.

Ella no pudo sino mirarlo con suavidad—. Jamás podría considerar tu generosidad como una molestia. Gracias por haberme invitado, Christophe. —Mordió su labio levemente en un gesto que la hirió—. Soy yo quien lamenta haberte causado problemas.

Él se inquietó ante su respuesta—. Por favor, llámame Chris. Y no tienes nada que agradecer ni nada por lo que disculparte, ._._._._., para mí es todo un gusto comer esta tarde contigo.

Sus ojos lagrimearon y ella asintió. Sabía que no era más que un estorbo para Chris y para Viktor, por lo que no quería seguir hablando más sobre el asunto. Evadió su mirada y tomó un sorbo de su agua Badoit. El líquido frío contra su garganta la rasgo y la reconfortó al mismo tiempo.

El suizo entendió que lo mejor sería cambiar el tema.— Y cuéntame, ._._._._., ¿a qué te dedicas actualmente? ¿resides permanentemente en San Petersburgo?

Su cuerpo y su alma se sobresaltaron por igual y no pudo sino mirar a Viktor en busca de auxilio. Él la miraba igual de alarmado. ¿Qué debería responder ante una pregunta así? No tuvo que saberlo…

—._._._._. acaba de llegar a la ciudad, vino en busca de nuevos aires por lo que no te podrá decir mucho. Está rentando un apartamento de mi propiedad, de ahí que nos conocemos…

Unas palabras en el aire llenas de mentiras bastaron para que se sintiese ahogada.

—¿Eres su casero? ¿Ustedes se conocen por ello? —preguntó Chris.

—Así es, ¿verdad, ._._._._.?

—Sí… esa es la relación que tenemos. —La chica no pudo decir nada más, no cuando era obvio que significaba tan poco para Viktor. No cuando la realidad de lo que había venido a hacer a San Petersburgo hubiese hecho que Christophe la mirase con asco.

._._._._. no supo si éste les había creído o no, pero no se comentó más al respecto porque en ese momento la maître sirvió un plato de ravioles de queso gorgonzola, calabaza y pato sobre la perfecta vajilla con oro. Se quedó mirando el plato y sabiendo que no era sino la entrada se preguntó cómo haría para resistir a lo que parecía un menú de más de tres tiempos si había pasado los últimos meses pasando días enteros sin probar bocado, apenas picando lo necesario para no morir. El almuerzo que su Aleksánder Petrovsky le había dado como un gesto de amabilidad era una cosa que su corazón agradeció, mas lo que este Alexander Dregolsky le ofrecía como gesto de presuntuosidad era algo que su cuerpo simplemente no podría soportar. Tragó con fuerza y probó los ravioles que por supuesto estaban perfectos. Pero la sopa gris de hongo boletus con roles de arándano que sirvieron después ya no le supo tan bien. Y la ensalada caliente de hongos y raíces con pescado de mantequilla ahumado no sólo le supo mal sino que le provocó dolor de estómago. Cuando le sirvieron el solomillo de wagyu marinado setenta y dos malditas horas acompañado por espárragos y Viktor pidió que les trajesen los cortes más grandes de carne, ella quiso llorar.

—Lo que no te acabes lo pediremos para llevar.

Ella maldijo internamente, ya no podía comer ni un bocado más y los patinadores estaban como si nada: haciendo platica casual y probando también las bebidas y el pan de ajo que ella ni había tocado.

Casi no pudo probar la carne y recibió con ello la mirada censuradora de la maître y de Viktor. Esa carne sola costaba cientos de dólares, le dijeron, y ella así de fácil la rechazaba. Idiota, no era más que una idiota.

Cuando llegó la ronda de quesos y pusieron en una bandeja de plata trozos de _fromager d'affinois_ con nueces, _midnight moon_ con frutos y manchego con dulce de membrillo —de vaca, de oveja y de cabra cada uno—, ella pensó que podría zafarse simplemente no picando nada, pero cuando les trajeron otras tres copas con vino espumoso, vino añejo y vino de la mancha, supo que no sería tan fácil: se vería como una perra maldita si no probaba nada y estaba harta de sentirse como una perra maldita cuando estaba con Viktor.

Hizo lo que pudo, pero cuando llegó la hora del postre y la maître les trajo la más decadente tarta de peras en dulce, almendras y chocolate amargo con una trufa encima, ._._._._. supo que había llegado a su límite: simplemente no podría más.

—¿M-me puedes indicar dónde está el lavabo? —las palabras que no se había atrevido a decir en toda la velada se atoraron en su garganta con arrepentimiento. Y cuando la rubia le indicó que la siguiese, no pudo sino hacerlo con la cabeza completamente baja.

En cuanto estuvo encerrada frente al inodoro, se tiró de rodillas y vomitó. Patética, asquerosa y vergonzosamente. Con la amargura de toda esa cena concentrada en el líquido que quemó su garganta.

Se quedó sentada sobre frías baldosas de mármol, un segundo tras otro, con la piel, las vísceras y los huesos doliéndole. Vomitando de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que sacó toda la cena, pero no todo el desconsuelo. Sintiendo repulsión de sí misma. Y con un frío que la recorrió desde los pies hasta su cabello.

Para cuando se levantó, su cabeza ya le daba vueltas y podía sentir la enfermedad recorriendo cada parte de su interior. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el tocador francés. Sus piernas le pesaban demasiado y apenas logró llegar hasta el lavabo, abrió la llave y se echó agua en la cara, en el cuello, en los codos. Se sentía demasiado asqueada. Estaba enjuagando su boca cuando Nina apareció a su lado, para ese punto a ._._._._. ya no le podría importar lo que la mujer pensase de ella, después de todo, ese momento tan malo no era ni remotamente tan malo como uno de sus peores momentos.

—Hey, —le dijo con voz rasposa, su garganta ardía como el maldito infierno— ¿tendrás un poco de pasta dental?

Nina la miró con sus aires de superioridad como si fuese una imbécil. Pero después le dio un gesto de entendimiento, casi empático—. Así no se hacen las cosas, —susurró— si usas dentífrico después de vomitar, dañarás el esmalte de tus dientes. Ten, toma una menta y enjuágate bien.

—Claro… eso explica muchas cosas —._._._._. tocó sus dientes, parecían demasiado débiles para una persona tan joven.

Nina le dio una sonrisa conciliadora, casi amable—. Perdón que te pregunte esto, chica, pero ¿por qué estás aquí con Nikiforov y con Giacometti? —No estaba siendo grosera, sólo estaba realmente confundida.

Esta vez fue ._._._._. quien le dio un asentimiento aturdido—. No me ofende. De hecho… no soy más que su caridad de esta noche. La chica pobre a la que decidieron ponerle un pan en la boca… aunque esto fue más que un pan. Y no, no vomité para ser más delgada, lo hice porque no pude consentir tanto, soportar tanto… —y no se refería sólo a los alimentos.

—Oh… —Nina cambió su actitud, ya no se le sentía superior sino impresionada— vaya, por supuesto… estás demasiado delgada, es increíble.

._._._._. no supo si fue un cumplido o un insulto, quiso pensar que fue lo primero—. Será mejor que regrese, gracias por la menta.

—Cuando quieras. —Sabía que la joven no regresaría al Taleon.

._._._._. se echó el dulce a la boca y jaló el picaporte dorado, Nina salió tras de ella.

—Aunque ya vomitaste, te sentirás muy mal físicamente después de este atracón, —la rubia hablaba como si conociese demasiado sobre el tema, sobre la bulimia— pero trata de llevarlo con calma y pasará. Por cierto, chica, las palabras que cruzamos… agradecería que no las comentases, no suelo meterme en la vida de mis clientes y Viktor es un consentido aquí.

—Oh… no pensaba comentarlo, no te preocupes por ello.

—Bien. Si algún día necesitas dónde quedarte conozco un albergue que está cerca del centro, por la avenida…

—._._._._..

Ambas jadearon con horror cuando sus miradas se encontraron con la figura gélida de Viktor a unos pasos de los servicios de damas. Trataron de mascullar algo inteligible y la chica se pegó levemente a la maître.

—Ven aquí, —Viktor tomó a ._._._._. del brazo en un gesto rápido que la mareó—. Nina, te sugiero que te largues de aquí, vayas preparando mi maldita cuenta y no vuelvas a meterte en lo que no te importa.

El color se le fue de la piel y se largó en una velocidad impropia que hizo resonar sus tacones por todo el mármol.

._._._._. no pudo sostenerle la mirada, esperó una serie de insultos, pero sólo fue jalada por él de regreso a la mesa.

Para cuando la hubo sentado con fuerza de regreso al lado de Christophe, ._._._._. estaba ya con la dignidad hecha añicos. No sólo era una perra maldita. Sino una perra maldita, malagradecida y asquerosamente humillada ante los ojos de esos dos hombres tan fuertes. Se preguntó si lo mismo hubiese sucedido con X y supo que así hubiese sido: lo único que le quedaba era saber que él no estaba ahí. Para cuando Christophe quiso volver a tocar su pierna, su mano y su alma con una expresión preocupada, ella se alejó de golpe, no quería avergonzar más a Viktor.

En silencio y como la niña buena que no era se comió hasta el último bocado de su tarta y aceptó la copa de helado mascarpone a los tres chocolates: jamás en su vida había probado sabores más amargos y más dolorosos.

Cuando Nina le entregó la cuenta a Viktor, ni siquiera la volteó a ver. La rubia ignoró las protestas del suizo y recibió la propina abundante que el ruso le dio: sabía que sería la última vez que iría a solicitar sus servicios y que probablemente su empleo estaba en riesgo.

Cuando salieron del Taleon y el frío la rasgó hasta las entrañas, ._._._._. supo que nunca más podría aceptar algo más de Viktor. Lo jaló de la manga de su chaqueta Hermes para detenerlo un momento. Él le hizo señas a Christophe para que se adelantase a pedir un auto.

—L-lo mejor será que me vaya… Lamento demasiado todas las molestias que te he causado. Y no sólo me refiero a hoy. Por favor, perdóname. S-sé que dije que lo intentaría, pero simplemente no puedo aceptar esa herencia. N-no lo haré. —Su voz fue un murmullo débil y ni siquiera lo miró—. Me iré a pie, pasaré por mis cosas y no volverás a saber de mí.

Viktor se quedó completamente atónito y ._._._._. comenzó a alejarse.

—No puedes irte… —un murmullo…

No pudo alejarse más de un par de pasos, porque él de inmediato la tuvo sujeta por los hombros, girándola para tenerla de frente.

—¡No puedes irte! ¡NO PUEDES IRTE!

._._._._. se sobresaltó y en un sollozo pudo ver rasgos de preocupación marcados en las preciosas facciones de Viktor— ¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué?

—Porque no traes abrigo… Si te vas caminando cogerás una pulmonía y morirás. Te dije que no quería ser responsable de tu muerte.

—¿¡Q-qué!?

La respuesta simple y sin coherencia confundió a ._._._._., pero no pudo decir más porque en ese momento Viktor se quitó su abrigo Burberry y lo colocó sobre sus hombros. La prenda resbaló sobre sus delgados hombros, y el ruso como pudo la afianzó sobre su clavícula, abrochando un botón a la altura de sus pechos.

—¿Por qué siempre estás helada? Tu ropa es muy delgada, no te cubre nada. Necesitas un abrigo. Éste te queda gigantesco. Mejor que sea uno de piel. Tendremos que ir de compras. Vámonos ya, no quiero que te enfríes más. Chris pidió un auto.

—¿¡Eh!? Viktor, no…

Mas él no la escuchó, pasó una mano por su espalda, la apegó a él y la llevó al taxi.

—¿A dónde pido que te deje, ._._._._.? —Chris, quien había mirado el momento con curiosidad y preocupación, sólo quería arreglar ese embrollo.

—N-no lo sé… —ya nunca más tendría un lugar al cual regresar.

—Claro que sí, yo le diré al conductor la dirección de tu departamento. Iremos a dejarte a ti primero.

Ella se dejó hacer por Viktor y mientras el vehículo la llevaba al hogar vacío con el que tanto había soñado por tanto tiempo, ._._._._. se acurrucó en la calidez del abrigo y se preguntó por qué rayos Nikiforov siempre tenía que comportarse así: queriendo tomar todo de todos.

Supo que desde su nacimiento estaba marcada a darle todo de ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuri se acurrucó en el asiento trasero del Uber, como siempre que viajaban, él iba en medio; quizá porque era el más pequeño o quizá porque sabían que le gustaba tenerlos a ambos a los lados para platicarles mil y una cosas; aunque lo cierto era que cuando estaban en la calle o en un restaurante solía intercambiar su privilegio con Yuuri. Katsuki era por mucho la única persona a la que Plisetsky dejaría ir en medio, quizá porque, pese a lo fuerte que era, le gustaba tenerlo protegido entre él y Altin.

Sacó su móvil y como llevaba haciéndolo cada cero punto cinco segundos, se puso a mirar su foto favorita de las varias que había tomado esa tarde.

Llamó la atención de ambos hombres y no pudo ocultar la emoción en su rostro—. Déjenme subirla a Instagram, déjenme subirla a Instagram, ¡por fa, por fa!

Desde el asiento del copiloto, Lilia lo miró por el retrovisor, mas no dijo nada.

Otabek negó bajito, pero su expresión estoica casi se volvió una sonrisa. Yuuri tan sólo le dio una expresión que indicaba que algo en él también quería subirla.

Yuri les puso una expresión entre coqueta y alegre— ¿Quieren saber qué es lo que más me gusta de esta foto?

»Eres tú, Yuuri: luces radiante.

Y ante el sonrojo que causó en el japonés no pudo sino reírse y recordar el momento.

 _Cuando les insistió en que fueran a Moscú, había convencido, a su vez, a su entrenadora Lilia para que ayudase a preparar también a Katsuki. Para su sorpresa, en cuanto le hubo aclarado un par de cosas a la rusa, ella aceptó._

 _Esa tarde, había invitado a ambos patinadores y a su entrenadora a comer a casa de su abuelito, como agradecimiento a ésta así como, por qué no aceptarlo, para poder seguir pasando el mayor tiempo posible con todos. Yuuri, como era de esperarse, terminó llenándose de pánico e insistiendo en que debería de ser él quien los invitase a comer a todos. Yuri se lamentó por no haber adivinado antes que una comida con su abuelito y con Lilia sería demasiado estrés para Katsuki. Afortunadamente, con su apoyo insistente y con los ánimos pacientes de Otabek, Yuuri pudo no solo calmarse sino salir más que bien de la situación. Había pasado toda la mañana ayudando a Nikolai a cocinar y había hecho que Lilia quedase encantada con él. Eso pasaba siempre con Yuuri: se preocupaba por no ser lo suficientemente bueno cuando en realidad era mucho más que bueno._

 _A la hora del postre, con su estómago ya lleno de_ pirozhkis _y siendo endulzado con panqués hechos en casa acompañados por frutos más bolas de helado, Yuri sacó su móvil y comenzó a tomar miles de fotos._

 _De entre todas, su favorita era una en la que Yuuri se mostraba en medio de él y de Otabek con la sonrisa más preciosa del universo entero._

 _Como hacía mucho que Yuuri no sonreía, Yuri se dijo a sí mismo que protegería esa sonrisa costase lo que costase. A su lado, la mirada de Otabek le indicó que él también pensaba lo mismo._

—De acuerdo, Yuri, puedes subir la foto. De hecho, creo yo también la subiré.

El menor ni siquiera tuvo que esperar más: ya tenía abierta la aplicación—. Tú también lo harás, ¿verdad, Beka?

—Por supuesto.

Y el ruso los abrazó, apenas cabiendo en el asiento del sedán.

Haciéndose la que no les prestaba atención, Lilia simplemente negó. Yuri era todo un caso, pero al menos estando con ese par estaría bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

._._._._. asió el abrigo Burberry a su cuerpo y sintió un poco de protección.

En la entrada del edificio, Viktor le había dicho que necesitaba tomar algo del departamento y le pidió con una suavidad que jamás había mostrado con ella que le hiciese compañía a Chris en lo que regresaba. Ella aceptó, pero mientras el suizo hacía conversación amena (para nada relacionada con la desastrosa visita al Taleon), la joven mujer no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso Viktor había subido para nunca más dejarla entrar.

—Deberíamos ir, —le dijo Chris interrumpiendo su cúmulo borrascoso de pensamientos.

—¿Eh? N-nos dijo que esperásemos.

—Pero ya se tardó. Además, ¿tú estás rentando, no? Técnicamente es tu propiedad ahora.

._._._._. no pudo argumentar nada ante la mentira que había tejido Viktor— Sí, pero… ¿no crees que haya algún problema?

—Por supuesto que no, vamos, guapa.

Afortunadamente, al llegar al último piso no se encontraron con ningún inconveniente, sino que, por el contrario, Viktor, quien justo venía saliendo del pent-house, los recibió con una calurosa sonrisa en forma de corazón.

—._._._._., Chris, ¡qué bueno que subieron! Justo iba para allá. Me ha dado algo de frío, ¿deberíamos ir por un café o a merendar, no creen?

Ellos lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco, pero él simplemente sujetó a la chica por la cintura y la acercó a él—. Por cierto, ._._._._., mientras recogía lo que necesitaba no pude evitar mirar algunas cosas… ¿por qué no mencionaste que eras seguidora del patinaje sobre hielo? ¡Debiste decirlo! Es maravilloso que seas mi fan, eso nos hará más unidos que antes.

Mas eso último hizo que la chica se soltase de golpe y lo enfrentase como si acabase de salir de un estado de trance—. Yo no soy tu fan, Viktor…

Él la miró incrédulo, ._._._._. nunca le llevaba la contraria, menos en ese tono de voz… excepto quizá cuando le había echado en cara que el cabrón de su padre compartía sus chocolates con ella—. ._._._._., —le habló con dureza— no hay necesidad de negarlo. He visto revistas, artículos y una enorme postal del último Grand Prix pegada en tu laptop.

—¿¡Qué!? Estuviste revisando mis… —la chica se horrorizó y respondiendo su propia pregunta hizo a un lado al patinador y entro a zancadas al apartamento. En la habitación principal, su maleta estaba abierta y sus cosas tiradas por todos lados— ¿¡Cómo te… !? —pero no pudo terminar de molestarse por eso cuando había algo que la hacía rabiar más—. No soy tu fan, Viktor. Nunca lo he sido.

—Deja de mentir, ._._._._., no hay necesidad para ello.

La calma y la voz segura del ruso la irritó, le hirvió la sangre, y le dio una fuerza que hacía mucho no sentía, una fuerza que sólo alguien más podía darle… En un movimiento para nada planeado, tomó su bolso de bandolera de debajo de la cama y abriéndolo sacó una caja de metal de galletas. En un impulso pasional, reveló su contenido.

—Yo no soy tu fan, Viktor. Yo soy fan de **JJ**.

La colección de mercancía de Jean Jacques Leroy, patinador y músico, fue desplegada ante el ego destruido de un incrédulo Viktor Nikiforov.

La risa burlona de Christophe Giacometti, quien había observado todo desde la entrada de la habitación, fue el último toque para que la humillación estuviese completa.

Y ._._._._. Nikiforova, con la respiración agitada y el fuego en las venas, no pudo sino aferrar protectoramente a su pecho un poster de su querido X.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **25/Diciembre/2018**

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Estoy un poco en el límite, pero me he esforzado para traer el capítulo en las vísperas como regalo para todos los lectores.

Y también para celebrar a Viktor: ¡feliz cumpleaños, animal! xDDDDD

Y con sorpresa doble: Al fin tenemos la identidad de X: **¡JJ!**

Ese momento incómodo en que el fic pasa de un Viktor x Lectora trágico a un Viktor x JJ Girl xDDDDDDD

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado.

Respecto al cumpleañero, veamos el lado positivo, han habido dos updates en el 2018 (mi corazón está roto por ello) y ya se empieza a notar una diferencia en él, a mí parecer. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? Aunque está de más decir que Nikiforov, padre e hijo, son calculadores, por lo que más de una vez harán cosas con el simple fin de sacar provecho para sí mismos. ¿Después del capi, consideran que podemos tener en un mejor concepto hoy que es su cumple y navidad? xDDD Me siento un poco pesada porque la lectora le bajó el ego mencionando a Jean Jacques en el fic, y en la vida real también opaqué su cumpleaños hahahaha. No me arrepiento de nada.

Qué más les puedo decir. **Nat** se merece un aplauso por adivinar que X es JJ. Cuando me lo comentaste en el review del capítulo pasado mi betaboyfriend y yo nos quedamos inmensamente sorprendidos! Y, bueno, sobre ello, aunque pueda parecer raro tiene todo su por qué. JJ peca de ególatra, tonto y tiene malas habilidades para socializar xDDDDD, pero tiene un gran corazón y no soporta ver a nadie sufrir. También se preocupa por sus JJGirls y tiene un carácter que contrasta con el de Viktor, de quien no es amigo. Esa combinación me pareció buena para que la protagonista se fijase en él, es su tabla de salvación personal. Les puedo adelantar que en capítulos próximos habrá salseo, drama e interacciones no sólo con JJ sino con otros patinadores: ya se empieza a tejer la otra subtrama entre líneas. Les puedo adelantar, por navidad, que se armarán dos teams y que ahora mismo ya hay varios con resentimientos entre sí.

Se viene el Grand Prix de este año y en la temporada del siguiente ya competiría Viktor.

PD: Extraño escribir a Aleks, por eso lo menciono ocasionalmente xDDDDD. Pero, al menos, ha tenido apariciones su padre.

En fin, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Saben que siempre estoy más que abierta y feliz a seguir comunicada con ustedes, así que no duden en dejar reviews, mandar mensajillos o seguirme en mis redes sociales (links en mi perfil).

Recordatorio amigable de que tenemos playlist del fanfic: **open. spotify . kom /user/ ga3aaslngt8wyytwc2ku7tfu6/playlist/45gUDW6YiKoTm2C9ZnI7Be?si=4whDOVezQCiXIg7M79Yj_A** (sólo tienen que hacer dos cosas: juntar los espacios que quedaron entre el link y cambiar la k de kom por c. Todo esto porque FFNET no permite dejar enlaces).

Y también tableros de imágenes de los personajes en la página **weheartit** , sólo búsquenme en mi perfil **SMLASH**.

Les deseo nuevamente una feliz navidad enviándoles todo mi cariño, mis mejores deseos y muchos abrazos fuertes. Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y este fin de año les resulte de maravilla.

 **Nat-Woods** : Linda, no puedo sino agradecerte de corazón por seguir aquí pese al hiatus. Significa demasiado para mí todo el apoyo que me das y lo sabes. Gracias infinitas por tanto. He puesto para ti la escena extra de los Yuris y Otabek porque mencionaste que te intrigan. Qué te digo, ellos tienen mucho por contar y yo estoy aquí para escribirlos. En los próximos capítulos del GPF tendremos mucho más de ellos. Fue curioso la vez que estabas entre Chris o Yurio para el patinador visitante, porque Yurio en realidad se encuentra furioso con Viktor ahora mismo xDDDDDDDD Y, bueeeeeno, ¡felicidades! mencionaste que eres mala para adivinar, pero más bien andas _on fire_ descubriendo todos mis secretos xDDDDDD. Morí de alegría y susto cuando descubriste a JJ, estaba toda adormilada y me desperté de inmediato xDDD. Te prometo que no será tan raro como parece, hahaha. También te deseo, en el tiempo justo, una feliz navidad y un buen fin de año. Nos seguiremos leyendo en estos días así que aún no te felicito por el año nuevo. Espero te la hayas pasado maravilloso en estas fechas y que te encuentres de maravilla. Muchos abrazos y buena vibra!

 **Melina659** : Meli preciosa, te agradezco con el alma por seguir aquí pese a mi tardanza infinita en actualizar, lee cuando tengas tiempo, siempre eres más que bienvenida y me iluminas el día con tus comentarios. Gracias infinitas por todo el apoyo que le das a la historia, tú haces que sea posible. Y, bueno, espero que este mes sea bueno para ti. Lo bueno del 2018 es que ya va a terminar y confío en que el próximo año nos traiga cosas buenas. Y tienes toda la razón, diciembre es un mes demasiado especial, y me da gusto poder arreglando con las actualizaciones del fic. Estate pendiente porque el 2018 no se acaba sin AL MENOS un capítulo más de _Redemptio_. Por cierto, espero te haya gustado la revelación de X! JJ no es lo más fácil, pero es un gran ser humano y estoy más que segura de que cuidará bien a la protagonista. Sé que esperabas mucho por descubrirlo, así que también por eso quise apurarme y escribirlo ya. Y, créeme, yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que la madre de la protagonista piensa todo el tiempo, pero en general, los padres, con excepción del pa de Aleks, están re enfermos. Te mando muchos abrazos y mis mejores deseos. Feliz navidad, linda! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Muchas gracias a quien se tomó la molestia de leer. Esperen capítulo nuevo antes de que termine el año.

¡Nos leemos!

Un abrazo enorme y la mejor vibra decembrina,

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
